Darker Days
by Vamprella9008
Summary: It started off as a typical morning,but when Robin leaves to deal with it;Slade finds and uses it to his advantage. In a series of events, Slade forces Robin to be his apprentice, using control and power. But Slade also has another goal...  Complete.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected News

_**Darker Days**_

_**A/N: **_Hello, this is my new story Darker Days. Please read and enjoy.

Oh, I don't own Teen Titans...sadly. I had to cover that part...just in case lol

_**Chapter 1- Unexpected News**_

It was a typical morning at Titans Tower. The Titans woke up early and Cyborg immediately started to make the usual delicious breakfast, so the four Titans went out to the rooftop to enjoy the fresh cool breeze and warm sun as they waited.

"Raven, are you sure you do not wish to join us in hacking the sack?" Starfire asked cheerfully as she lightly kicked the hacky sack to Robin. Beast Boy and Robin had showed her how to play and she was clearly fascinated by it. Beast Boy looked hopeful and Robin was balancing the sack on his foot as she asked.

Raven, who was meditating, opened one eye and answered "Uh, thanks, but no thanks, not my thing" she closed her eye and resumed meditating as the other three continued playing.

Twenty minutes later, Cyborg yelled "Yo! Y'all better get your asses down here and get some food!" Beast Boy muttered something about Cyborg cooking his tofu waffles and eggs right and Star flew inside, eager to eat. Raven sensed something was troubling Robin, for he was staring at the ocean. She walked up next to him.

"Something wrong?" she asked, looking at him. Robin looked back at her and gave her a smile.

"No, just enjoying this…it's beautiful and a good thinking spot" he answered.

Raven nodded in agreement. "Well, see you inside…" she replied, giving him one last glance before she went inside.

Robin returned to staring at the ocean. His smile faded and he felt bad. He hated to lie to Raven, but he just couldn't tell her what was bothering him, it was too personal. In fact, it was the week of the anniversary of his parent's death and he realized how much time had passed since that day. He let the pain and sadness wash over him, he needed to grief.

_"Mom…Dad…I haven't forgotten. I love and miss you. Always have and always will. Wish you were here…I hope you are happy" _he thought and closed his eyes. He wondered what his life would have been like if they were still alive. As he tried to picture it, he realized there was no point in it. They were gone. He opened his eyes and whispered "This is my life now…" he turned and went inside.

When he arrived in the main room, he was expecting the room to be loud and his friends scattered across the room as they ususally did. But it was silent and empty. Had he been outside that long? He saw a note on the counter, saying they had went to go do some shopping in town and wouldn't be back for awhile.

"Hmm...I have the Tower to myself, now that's rare" he said out loud.

He grabbed some still fresh and warm pancakes, sat on the couch and turned on the news. He watched and ate, but found nothing interesting. He really didn't feel like doing anything else at the moment and was still hungry, so he grabbed more pancakes and was making his way back to the couch when something did catch his attention.

"In other news, late last night, former mobster Tony Zucco escaped Gotham's prison. The man has been known to have terrorized Gotham's local businesses and was found guilty of the murder of John and Mary Grayson, known as The Flying Graysons, from Haley's Circus, who became victims after he threatened the circus and to get revenge. Gotham's police are baffled on how he escaped and there have been no sightings of him" the anchorwoman said.

The plate of pancakes slipped from Robin's hands and shattered as it hit the floor. Robin stood there, shocked as the news sunk in. He felt like the whole world had stopped. He quickly found the remote and turned the TV off and stumbled to his room. At first, as he stood there, he wanted to scream and even cry, but he refuse to degrade himself like that. Then, anger overtook his shock. He wasn't going to sit here and do nothing. He grabbed a backpack and stuffed some clothes and his weapons into it.

"_I will find Tony, no matter how long it takes me. I won't let him run around free." _Robin thought as he slammed his door shut. He was very glad that his friends weren't here. He didn't know how he would have reacted if they were. He left them a note, saying he was going to Gotham for a few days. He set the security alarm to high and jumped onto his R-cycle and left. But he wouldn't know that things were going to get worse…

_**A/N**_: So, what did you think? Too much, too little, or just right? Anyways, I will keep updating this, along with Things Always Change. Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

_**Chapter 2- Captured**_

The four Titans had left the Tower quickly, hoping Robin wouldn't figure out what was going on. They had noticed lately he had been distant and kept to himself in his room. So, they decided to go out to the mall and get him something, to show their appreciation and hope to cheer him up.

"What wonderful gift shall we bestow Robin with?" Star asked as she peered into the store's windows as they passed by them.

"Good question Star…I haven't thought about what to give him" Cyborg said.

"How about this, we each give him something" Raven suggested.

"Hehe…I know what will cheer him up" Beast Boy said with a mischievous grin and took off.

I guess we meet up here?" Raven asked Cyborg. He nodded and went off in another direction.

"Raven, let us do the shopping together!" Star exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Fine. Where should we go first?" Raven asked.

"Let us go to the store filled with delicious candies and sweet little toys!" Star exclaimed happily and pointed to the Candy Express store. Raven smiled and so the girls went.

About an hour later, the four teens were packing their presents into the T-car.

"I hope Robin will be pleased with us and his gifts and perhaps be happy to join us in the hanging out" Star said happily.

"Yeah he has to love my gift and he needs to relax" Beast Boy said with a grin.

Suddenly, there was a large rumble and screaming errupted as terrified shoppers fled the scene. Star flew up into the air and gasp as she saw a vast army of Slade minions.

"Friends, I believe we have trouble!" she shouted.

Raven frowned and muttered "Can't we have a normal day without any trouble?"

Beast Boy chuckled and gave her a nudge. "Think of it this way, we stay in shape and no one has to cook dinner" he said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well, we better go kick some ass…Titans Go!" Cyborg yelled and they charged at the incoming Slade minions.

"Dudes, I'm tired and damn, they just keep coming…" Beast Boy said, panting.

"What shall we do?" Star asked worriedly. "We gotta keep fighting" Cyborg answered and continued to blast the minions.

They fought for the longest time, but the army of minions never decreased and it was obvious that they were outnumbered. But awhile later, they noticed the minions had stopped moving.

"What is going on?" Raven wondered. "It would best if you surrender Titans. You cannot win this battle" Slade spoke and stood across from them as the minions cleared a path for him. "Wanna bet?" Beast Boy growled, not forgetting what Slade had done before.

"Now, don't be so rude…I do have Robin…you wouldn't want him to get hurt, now do you?" Slade asked. "Robin! Free him right now or I shall fry you like a boola samaboorg!" Star exclaimed angrily. Slade chuckled at the girl's threat and replied, "Not only do I have Robin, but I will soon have the city…and I will blast your Tower to bits if you do not surrender. So, if you want to save them all, then you will put these on" Slade said and held up four pairs of specially made handcuffs.

The four Titans gave in and were handcuffed and led into a sophisticated and heavily guarded truck. Slade was pleased that the four had gave in. Capturing them was one thing he needed to get for his plan. He had been bluffing about Robin, but it was clear that his friends were concern for him. Once they reached his newly renovated lair, they were shoved into a large cell.

"Don't waste your energy on trying to escape. This cell was designed to keep you in…I'll deal with you later" Slade told them and left.

"Fuck! What are we going to do now?" Cyborg said angrily punching the wall.

"I do not know friend, but we must do something…"Star said. So three of the Titans tried to damage the cell, but to no success. Raven, who knew it was pointless to try, meditated instead.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she chanted softly and she left her body as her Soul-Self. The three Titans stopped and watched as the dark energy raven left the room. Five minutes later Raven returned and she looked very grim.

"What's wrong Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"It was a trap…and we fell for it. Robin isn't here, he's heading to Gotham…" she paused and closed her eyes.

"Friend, are you alright?" Star asked concerned.

"Slade…he has a criminal named Tony Zucco here as well…Slade has found out that this Zucco…murdered Robin's parents…" she said and opened her eyes. Star gasped and had tears in her eyes. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood there speechless.

"Good news is that they don't know Robin's identity…the bad news is that we and Zucco are the bait for Slade's plan" Raven finished.

A/N: So thats it for Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for Chapter 3! Oh and thank you for all who read, subscribe, and reviewed my stories! You rock! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Interview

A/N: I do not own Teen Titans…I wish I did…grrr…

It's Friday! And I am in a really good mood so I'll try to put at least 2 chapters up ^,.,^

Enjoy!

Chapter 3- The Interview

Slade was pleased at the progress his plan was going so far. He had captured the Titans, who now knew some of his plan. He wanted them to know, it would make it more interesting. They would watch their beloved leader fall right into his hands. Now he just needed to discuss a few things with this Tony Zucco.

"Bring him in, will you?" Slade said to his loyal servant and friend, a man who went by Wintergreen. A couple minutes later the two men stood in front of Slade, who gave a nod, which Wintergreen understood and left. He pushed a button to make the cell where the Titans were being held, invisible, soundproofed, and prevented Cyborg and Raven from eavesdropping on him.

Slade studied the man before him. He was tall and lean, with slick silvery hair and multi-colored eyes, one brown and the other blue.

"Please sit and have a cup of coffee with me" Slade said pleasantly as he poured two cups of coffee for them. He could be an excellent host, when he needed to be. It was one of those times. The man sat down and stared at Slade.

"Why did you help me escape?" he finally asked.

Slade tilted his head. "I have my reasons...I have heard things about you Zucco…and a couple especially interests me…I want the truth from the man himself " Slade spoke.

Zucco nodded, waiting for Slade to continue. "First, I want to know if you actually met Robin…" Slade said, tapping his fingers on the arms of his chair.

Tony Zucco studied the masked villain. He had heard about Slade as well and knew he was not to be messed with. "

Yes I did, but he was only a mere child at the time." He answered.

"Hmmm…describe him and your encounter… if you can" Slade said. He was testing to see if Zucco was telling him the truth. So, Zucco described the hero and encounter.

Slade chuckled and shook his head. _"That sounds like Robin. It's a shame that I didn't get him sooner"_ he thought to himself. He could picture how easy to would have been to corrupt him at that age, how he would have done it. He shook himself out of his thoughts. "So, you say that the couple you killed were his parents…_so you do know his identity_?" Slade asked curiously, leaning forward in his chair. This info is what he needed to get. If he could get Robin's real name, he would use that as another way to blackmail Robin. But if he couldn't get the info from this man, well, he wasn't too concern, he would find out another way…and it would be a backup plan.

Tony Zucco was silent, trying to recall the boy's name. He struggled to remember, not sure how Slade would react if he did not come up with the name.

"I am not as young as I used to be…my memory seems to have gone quite a bit…" Zucco said lamely.

Slade nodded. "Understandable. No worries…" he said amusingly and pressed a button. Restraints from the chair wrapped themselves around Zucco's wrists and ankles.

"What the hell? What the fuck are you doing?" Zucco asked angrily as he struggled.

"No need to be rude…I have been a pleasant host…but now that my little interview with you is over, I'm done playing nice. I am going to use you now" Slade said and snapped his fingers. Two Slade minions appeared and started dragging the chair away.

"You fucking asshole…I have people who will come after your ass!" Zucco yelled.

Slade just laughed as he walked casually over to the cell where the four Titans were. All four were glaring and yelling at him. He waved to them, just to see their reaction. "You have everything you need in there. Food, water, a bathroom…I am sure you will figure it out. I did build it for you to enjoy. But…I must go fetch Robin now. You'll see him very soon…" Slade said teasingly as he slowly walked away.

A/N: Hoped you like it...and I am using the "The Batman" version of Tony Zucco...so I don't own him either :P


	4. Chapter 4:Robin's Return

_**A/N**_: I am sad to report that I do not own Teen Titans.

But if I did…well…I'll keep that to myself ;)

Oh, I should also say that I do not own "The Batman" characters as well (that's what I am basing the non TT characters of this chapter on)…just to let you know!

_**Chapter 4- Robin's Return**_

Robin rode slowly through the streets of Gotham. He had immediately noticed that the city was more crowded and darker then he last saw it. He felt strange being here. He swiftly turned onto a side street and pulled over. From where he was, he could see Wayne Manor. He frowned and pondered on what he should do. He really wanted to see his parent's gravesites. But he wanted to search for Zucco. He debated with himself.

_"Grrr…I can't make up my freaking mind. I better just go up there and get this over and done with…"_he thought reluctantly, braced himself, and restarted his cycle. He raced up to the secret entrance to the Bat Cave. He was fairly surprised that the security system still recognized him; he figured that Bruce would have changed it after he left. He grinned as he zoomed down the narrow pathway and skid to a stop as he entered the Bat Cave, where the Batmobile sat and where an old friend greeted him.

"Ah, Master Dick, it is good to see you. Still reckless, I see" Alfred said with a smile.

Robin grinned and pulled off his helmet. "Good to see you too, Alfred and reckless is my middle name" Robin joked and the two laughed.

_"Wow, I already feel at home…thanks to Alfred. Let's see how that last though"_ he thought. Robin's smiled faded.

"So, where is he?" he asked.

Another voice, female, answered "Oh…Bachelor Bruce is on a date with Miss Gotham" Robin turned to see Barbara Gordon aka Batgirl, standing on the stairway. He scowled at her answer but his smile returned as she ambled over and hugged him.

"Well well…look at you, Mr. Leader of Teen Titans" she teased.

Robin grinned. "Yeah, I like that better than being a sidekick" he teased back.

She snickered. "I am not a sidekick, Bird Boy. I am part of the Batman team"

Robin snickered back. "Yeah, the team consists of the leader and you, the sidekick" he replied.

This went on until Alfred asked "Would you both like to have dinner in the Garden room?"

Robin was enjoying his steak dinner. _"Beats having leftover pizza or Starfire's exotic dishes" _he thought amused. But this thought reminded him of his team. He pulled out his communicator.

"Oh fancy…your team has those as well?" Barbara asked curiously.

"Yep, every single member across the world" Robin bragged. He couldn't help it. He was proud of every member; they all went through a lot, no thanks to the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Well, I bet the phone bill is expensive" she joked.

Robin rolled his eyes, glad his mask covered them. He tried multiple times to reach them, but received no answer. _"I'll try later…can't get any signal down here"_ he thought, unconcern and continued to catch up on things with Barbara and Alfred.

A few hours went by and Robin was very impatient. "Ok, this is ridiculous. I have to find Zucco _now_ and he's out playing playboy" he muttered as he paced around.

"Robin, we have been searching. Everywhere. We cannot find him here" Barbara told him.

"So, you have no clues? No leads? Nothing?" Robin questioned, forcing himself to stay calm.

"All we know is that he was helped and an "S" symbol was found" Bruce spoke.

Robin turned and looked at his mentor. _"Well, thanks for the nice warm welcome"_ Robin thought sourly. "So…that's all you know?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"You think you and your team could do better?" Bruce asked he pulled his hood of his bat suit over his head.

Robin snorted. "Actually I do. See –"he was cut off by Bruce. _"I fucking hate when he does that!"_ Robin thought angrily.

"So where is your team? Do they know about Zucco having to do with your past?" Batman asked, ignoring Robin's scowl.

"No…I never told them and I don't know…"he paused not wanting to tell Bruce any more. "What did that "S" symbol look like?" he suddenly asked. Alfred handed him a piece of paper. Robin's eyes narrowed and he muttered "Slade" as he immediately recognized the symbol.

Barbara now dressed as Batgirl, noticed Robin's grim face and asked "So, I take it you and this Slade know each other?"

"Slade is a psychotic madman. I know him too well. If he is behind this…he will pay" Robin snarled, starting to lose all self control.

"Calm down Robin. Getting angry about this won't do any good. If he knows who you are…and what Zucco has done…" Batman spoke but this time Robin cut him off.

"Don't care. All I care about is getting Zucco in jail where he belongs. Slade… I can deal with later" Robin said darkly, turning his back.

"Well, I think its time to do our nightly city rounds. Robin, care to join? It will be just like old times" Batgirl said brightly, hoping to avoid a confrontation.

Robin shook his head. "Not right now…I have other plans" he said quietly.

"Robin, you are a hero, so act like one"

Robin's eyes narrowed into slits and he shook with rage. He turned to face him and yelled "What the hell? I've always been a hero! You can't boss me around anymore! I've always tried to impress you, to show you how good I am. You…you…boss me around and criticize me. This is not my city anymore; I didn't come here to help you. I am here to find my parent's killer, return him to where he belongs, and then I will be gone… back to a city who appreciates me…friends who appreciate me!" he glared at Batman.

"So…you don't think we appreciate you? You have no idea how much we do"Batgirl said sadly and took off on her cycle.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Robin, I do appreciate you. I only did those things to make you stronger, to help you. You chose to leave and I respected that. But you need control yourself. I was trying to tell you that if Slade is behind this, he might use Zucco to his advantage, to hurt you. Don't you see it could be a trap?" he said.

Robin sighed and nodded. "I know. But I still don't care. I'm going after them both" he said.

"Well, I wish you luck on finding Zucco. If you need anything, you know how to reach us…" Batman paused looking at Robin. "Good job on your team. You are a good leader. Proud of you and nice seeing you again" Batman finished, turning and jumping into his Batmobile and zoomed off, leaving a bewildered wide eyed Robin standing there.

In Jump City…

Slade quietly walked down the flight of stairs that led from the rooftop of Titans Tower to the main floor. He had never been in the Tower before, but he had carefully studied the blueprints that he had obtained from Terra awhile ago. He took in the room. _"Typical teenagers…"_he thought as he walked across the littered room of pizza boxes, pop cans, and other random junk. Silkie was sleeping on the counter.

"Come out and play Robin…" Slade taunted. He stood in the middle of the room, expecting an angry or determined Robin to appear. But when he didn't show up, Slade quickly grew annoyed. He wanted Robin _now_. He walked down the hallway where the teens rooms were. He figured the first one on the left was Robin's room.

He entered and chuckled at the hero's room. It was very plain…only newspaper articles scattered the walls. Slade saw the desk, also scattered with paper and some of his gadgets.

_"So this is where you spend your time"_ Slade thought as he passed by and noticed the bed against the wall. Uninterested in that, he was interested in the closet. He opened it up and only saw a neat organized closet, full of Robin's outfits. Slade ran his hand over everything, trying to find any secret latches. Not finding any, Slade scowled and left the room. _"Where can that boy be?" _Slade thought and then noticed the note Robin had left behind. _"Interesting…looks like I'll have to catch him in Gotham…" _Slade thought. Before he left, he set three small, but powerful explosive bombs in the tower.

_**A/N:**_ So...hope you like that! Feel free to review! :)


	5. Chapter 5: Robin's Pain, Slade's Game

_**A/N:**_ I really don't own Teen Titans….it kills me that I don't lol

All I have to say is read and enjoy! There is a bit of swearing...just warning you now!

_**Chapter 5- Robin's Pain, Slade's Game**_

After the surprising and unexpected compliment made by Batman, Robin took off into the night. He was going to visit his parents, regardless of how late it was. He needed to, he owe it to them and himself. He had stopped at a late open store along the way and bought two dozen red roses. The cashier had thought Robin was buying them for his girlfriend, and kept offering advice to him. He managed to escape the embarrassing situation and now was standing across the road of the cemetery. He was grateful for the darkness and that nobody lived near here, the cemetery was located in the outskirts of the city.

He used his unique aerobatic skills to gracefully leap over the wall and landed in a crouch. He scanned the area, letting his eyes adjust to the many shapes of tombstones. _"I always hated cemeteries" _Robin thought as he turned on a small flashlight and made his way through the rows. He knew his parents were buried in the nicer part, near a thicket of trees surrounding the area. He finally found them.

"Hey Mom…Hey Dad" he murmured and laid the roses near each tombstone. He stood and stared as he read the tombstone engravings, even with the small flashlight, its beam was bright enough. He felt a large lump rise in his throat and his eyes watering. _"Dammit, I can't cry…I can't be weak" _he scolded himself over and over in his mind, unaware that a certain sly villain was watching.

Slade was eyeing his prize with greed. _"How easily it was to track you…you do stick out around here, my little bird" _he thought but was surprised to hear a small sob coming from the tough teen. "_Aww…miss your mommy and daddy? Well Robin, I'll take care of you from now on"_ he thought, amused by the teen.

Robin let a small sob escape his lips. He didn't care; he was alone and needed to do this. "I still wear this uniform…for you guys. I want to stick out, as you always told me I would. I have been working hard to be the best I can be…" he paused and wiped some tears away. "But I failed you. Tony Zucco escaped and I don't know where to start. But I promise, I _won't stop _until he is in jail again" he spoke determinedly and grew quiet. He felt so lost and alone as he recalled his memories of them.

Slade decided now was the best time to expose himself.

"Well, if you want him so badly Robin, perhaps I can assist you" Slade said softly and stepped out of the thicket of trees.

Robin spun around and instinctively went into a defensive position. "Fuck you Slade" Robin snarled.

"Tsk tsk…such harsh language. Now I am not sure if I want to help you…I guess I'll just let Tony go…" Slade taunted and started to turn away.

"Wait! You know where he is, don't you? Take me to him!" Robin said excitedly, eager to get the man.

Slade chuckled. "Patience, Robin…you do need to improve on that…and you must do something for me first"

Robin hated the idea and his stomach clenched with a sick feeling that whatever Slade wanted, it would be bad.

"Just make sure any of your friends don't follow"

Robin sighed in relief. It wasn't a request he had been expecting.

"Don't worry they won't" he assured the villain. Even though it was pitch black, they each could make out each other.

"Good boy. I suppose we will have to take your cycle…" Slade suggested.

Robin chuckled this time. "Sorry, but that's only for me to ride. Get your own" Robin replied.

"Now Robin, don't be so selfish. I know you like your toys, but…if you want Zucco, then you need to share" Slade replied with a smirk. He noticed that Robin had returned to his normal self. _"Good…I don't care much and have much use for a sad quiet bird"_ he thought.

"Fine…follow me…if you can!'' Robin shouted, turned off the light and took off.

Slade quickly caught up to Robin and they ran side by side. _"Why does this feel familiar?" _They both thought, remembering teaming up when Trigon had taken over the world. Slade leapt onto the wall with ease and waited for Robin to join. Then they leapt silently off and landed at the same time.

"Still riding this piece of shit?" Slade asked amusingly as they came to the cycle.

Robin growled. "Don't like it, then walk" Robin replied and then gasped as Slade took the front.

"What the fuck Slade? I'm driving!" Robin growled.

Slade shook his head and sighed. "Robin, I have Zucco. I am not going to direct you to my lair. So either you get your skinny little ass behind me and shut the fuck up or you walk home" Slade replied and started the cycle.

Robin closed his mouth and climb behind Slade. He felt sick as he put on his helmet and wrapped his arms around Slade's midsection. _"Think happy thoughts"_ he told himself as Slade chuckled and took off.

_****_

_**Sla**__**de's Lair...**_

__

"Oh, I wonder what has happened to Robin" Star said anxiously as she took a slice of pizza.

"Slade is probably doing what he said he would…I can't tell…he placed some kind of shield so I can't use my Soul-Self…" Raven said quietly.

"Hey, at least we got a nice cage…I mean, who would have thought Slade was nice enough to give us food, water, and a bathroom?" Beast Boy joked.

"We should have kept fighting. We should have escaped…not get captured so easily" Cyborg muttered and stared at his food.

"We were all fooled by Slade's lies, do not blame yourself friend" Star said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What I want to know is what he is planning to do with Robin…and us" Raven replied and rubbed her head.

"What's wrong Rae?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm tired and I have a huge headache…the noise of the shield is keeping me from meditating…"Raven answered.

"We should rest, friends…perhaps we will escape soon. Cyborg, will you be fine?" Star asked, noticing he was checking his battery cell.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Y'all get some sleep, I'll keep watch" he replied and made himself comfortable.

"Rae, you can use me as a bed, blanket or pillow" Beast Boy said and shifted into a large bear and curled up on the floor. Raven bit her lip, but leaned back into BB's furry coat.

"Hmmm…nice" she murmured as she fell asleep. Star and and Cy grinned at each other. They were so going to tease the two later.

"You should sleep you know" Cyborg said.

"Indeed, but I prefer to keep you company" Star replied and drew her knees to her chest. They sat there quietly, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in Robin's mind" Cy said out loud.

Star smiled and nodded. "So do I…he seems so…" she paused, searching for a word.

"Complicated?" Cy asked. Star nodded. "Yeah…he is…I wish I understood him better, you know? But I am glad he's our leader" Cy spoke.

"Yes, I feel the same…" Star agreed and leaned against Cyborg, resting her head on his shoulder. Cyborg, not used to such a gesture, smiled.

'I'm not as cuddly as BB" he teased.

She giggled and murmured, "You are most comfortable. More than a mortlax ouschabugga" she replied.

"So, how did you get to Gotham and find me?" Robin yelled as they zoomed by other vehicles.

"Again Robin…Patience…I'll tell you in time" Slade yelled back. About a half an hour later, they had arrived at Slade's lair. Robin immediately let go of Slade and jumped off.

"Tech City? Got tired of Jump?" Robin asked as he took off his helmet.

Slade glanced at him. "No, I never get tired of Jump, but this city provides better…services and technology" he answered and they went inside.

Robin's heart raced in excitement. The sooner Zucco was behind bars, the sooner he would feel better and go home. "

So…where is he?" he asked. Slade ignored him and they entered a large room. The room where his friends and Tony were being held.

"Tell me Robin, if you had to choose between Zucco or your friends, who would you choose?" Slade asked, his back to Robin.

Robin frowned. He didn't like the tone of Slade's voice. "Why should I answer your questions when you didn't answer mine?" Robin replied nastily.

He received a hard back hand slap from Slade. He stumbled back, caught off guard.

Cyborg noticed Slade and Robin together. He woke the three Titans and they stood at the see through cell wall and watched as Slade back hand slapped Robin.

"Oh, I wish there was something we could do to assist Robin" Star said worriedly clasping her hands together.

Raven shook her head. "We just have to sit and find out" she replied.

Slade forced himself to relax. He had Robin now, and hitting him was a thrill, but the boy was right. " I simply stole a ride to Gotham. I followed you from Wayne Manor to the cemetery…" Slade answered and faced Robin. "You have gotten sloppy Robin. I am disappointed that you let yourself exposed like that" he chided.

Robin scowled and looked down. _"Dammit, I screwed up again"_ he thought.

"Now, that is out of the way… Answer my question….or would you like another slapping?" Slade said.

Robin continued to look down. _"Who would I choose? Tony Zucco! You have to put that asshole back in jail for his crime. For Mom and Dad! "_ one part of his mind exclaimed. _"Your friends! They are very important, not just teammates and friends, but your family! You can't sacrifice their lives for one person!"_ the other part reasoned. He looked up at Slade. "I…can't decide…" he answered uncertainly.

Slade had noticed that look in Robin's face before and could hear the uncertainness and pain in his voice. The boy was deeply conflicted and that was what he wanted.

Slade shook his head. "Being selfish again, Robin…you know you can't have everything you want" Slade paused and then pushed a button on his wristband.

Robin's eyes grew wide as he saw Tony Zucco, bounded to the chair on the left side. Then he saw his friends, who saw him as clearly as he saw them, banging on the wall at him.

"We are going to play a game Robin. It's called "Who Will Robin Choose?" Slade said and chuckled as he started walking around Robin. "You get to choose between Zucco and your friends. If you choose Zucco…you may leave and do as you wish with him…but your friends will die…by the poison I will infect into their cell. If you choose your friends, they will be set free and MUST leave. You will have to be my apprentice for good…and Tony Zucco will be set free as well. So what will it be?" Slade finished, looking down at Robin.

Robin suddenly fell on to his hands and knees. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck"_ he thought, staring at the ground. _"I don't want to play his stupid game. Either way I lose! So fuck him. I can save my friends and get Zucco…I hope. I am not going to let him think he has me beat. I am going to fight"_ He got up and smirked, which surprised Slade, who expected a broken Robin to give in. "You know what Slade? Your fucking game sucks…so….why don't you shove your blackmail threats up your ass and go to hell!" Robin exclaimed, pulling out his bo-staff.

A/N: Oh what a chapter! Slade and Robin swearing…I love it XD

And I absolutely love Robin's last line…that's just me... I think Cy and Star are getting close...uhh...not my fault! .

Hoped you enjoyed it :)


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Point

_**A/N**_: Guess what? I don't own Teen Titans!

So…now what happens? Well…let's say there are a couple "suggestive" things going on…

Ummm…I hope you like...

_**Chapter 6- Breaking Point**_

The four Titans, who now could hear the conversation between Robin and Slade, gasped as Robin told Slade off.

"Dude, that was so awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed, admiring Robin's boldness. Cy and Raven shook their heads and looked solemn. Star, who did not understand such words, remained silent as well.

Slade shook with rage. He should have seen that coming, Robin always had been too cocky for his own good. He twisted around and gave Robin an icy glare.

"That is going to cost you dearly Robin" he said coldly and leapt at Robin. Robin extended his bo-staff and twirled it in front of him. Slade snickered and leapt up, grabbing a pipe and swinging himself a few times before letting go and aiming a kick at Robin. Robin stepped back and continued to twirl his bo-staff. But Slade's foot broke the weak part of the staff and hit Robin in the chest.

Robin flew back and landed hard on his back. "Ugh…"he muttered and got up. But he didn't see Slade. Then, out of nowhere, Slade attacked, kicking Robin in the side. Robin tumbled to the ground and managed to avoid a kick that was aimed for his head. He back flipped and quickly took out his bird-a-rangs and threw them at Slade. Slade swiftly dodged each of them and charged. Robin gracefully leapt out of the way and threw a punch at Slade, who turned and caught his fist in his own.

"Now…Robin, you will need to learn to shut that smart ass mouth of yours and you aren't trying very hard…" Slade taunted and pulled Robin to him.

"Shut up…Let go of me" Robin growled and tried to pull away. Slade did let go and slammed his fist into Robin's jaw. Robin stumbled back and gasped as Slade's knee hit him in his stomach. He fell on one knee, trying to catch his breath.

"You see…there are more terrible things I could do…to you and your friends. Do you want to know?" his eye narrowed as he looked down at the teen.

"Like I said before Slade, go to hell" Robin panted, then using his strong limber legs, he pushed up from the ground and punched Slade under the chin, then jaw. Slade stumbled back as Robin spun in the air and kicked him hard in the chest.

Robin was surprised to get those hits in, but he wasn't going to stop now. He grabbed another bo-staff and extended it. He whipped it as hard as he could. He felt the heavy vibration as the staff connected with Slade multiple times. After swinging the staff, using all his strength, he finally sent the man flying back. Robin leapt up into the air and struck down his bo-staff down hard on Slade as he was picking himself up. He landed on top of Slade, knocking him down to the ground again and swiftly hopped off him. Robin snickered and quickly turned and ran towards his friends and Zucco.

_If he could just free them…_

Slade landed in front of Robin. "How in the hell did..." Robin started to ask, startled, when he received another blow to the face. The force of the punch was more forceful than before and as he stumbled back and before he could do anything, he felt Slade leaping to top of him. He crashed to the floor hitting his head hard against it. He was dizzy but struggled as he felt Slade pinning him down.

"Get the fuck off of me" Robin muttered and opened his eyes to see Slade above him. Slade squeezed his arms tighter, making Robin squirm.

Slade leaned down and whispered into Robin's ear "Like I said, I could do more terrible things…like…" Robin's eyes widen in shock then abhor as Slade whispered the rest. Slade chuckled and stared down at the hero pinned beneath him. It felt so wonderful to have the arrogant teen…and he didn't look so cocky anymore. Slade slowly got off Robin.

Robin rolled over and stood up, shaking. "I'll do it…I'll play your game" he said, his voice breaking.

"Good boy. Now that you agree and are beginning to see things my way…I have a new proposition"

In the cell, Raven gasped and collapsed onto the floor. She was shaking and holding her head. "Get it out….get those filthy images out of my head!" she screamed.

"Friend, are you alright?" Star asked worriedly as they all kneeled beside her. Raven slowly sat up and looked at her friends.

"Slade…he is…I saw…Robin…" she grasped onto Beast Boy. Her eyes were wide and scared. It shook the three Titans to see their friend like this.

"What's going on Rae? You know you can tell us" Cy said softly, trying to comfort her.

"I got images from Slade…he is threatening Robin…he'll…rape...torture…Star and I… if he doesn't obey…" she whispered and tears slowly fell down her face. Cyborg roared in rage and started attacking the walls. Star bit her lip as she and Beast Boy held Raven. All stared as Slade and Robin came back into their view.

Robin thought he could win. He had actually believed that he could escape Slade. _"I never had escaped him…and now here I am again...under his control. But I won't let that bastard hurt Star or Raven..any of them"_ he thought. He was interrupted by Slade.

"Now, I will let your friends go. I'll even let you take Zucco back to jail. But you belong to me now Robin. Any disobedience at all…well, I think you know the consequences.

"_Yeah, rape and torture my female friends, blow up the Tower and City and beat the shit out of me…I know"_ Robin thought sadly.

"Now, I want you to tell your friends to run along and not to even try anything" Slade said, amused by the look on Robin's face. Slade sat down and watched as Robin silently walked over to the cell. Slade pushed the button where the cell could open and the four Titans stumbled out.

"Robin, you don't have to do this, man. We can take him" Cyborg said, getting his cannon ready.

"Please Robin, do not let Slade control you" Star begged. Raven and Beast Boy were silent.

"Go home" Robin spoke, not looking at any of them.

"But Robin, Slade will not damage us…" Star started to say until she saw the glare Robin was giving her.

"Go home and don't come back" he said again. Star reached out to touch him, but he shoved her away.

"I won't let him endanger you anymore! I won't let him ruin your lives because of me! I lost so much already and I won't lose you! So just go away! "he yelled.

He hated himself so much. He saw the pain and hurt that he was inflicting in their eyes…the hope they had fading away. He had to do this to make them understand. He turned his back and started walking back, when Cyborg called out "So, this is how it ends? You just gonna give up from few threats?"

Robin froze and looked at Slade. Slade tilted his head and nodded. Robin turned and walked back to his friends.

"I have no choice. This isn't like before. Much more is at stake. Raven and Star-"he was cut off.

"We know about that and we'll be fine" Raven said softly, but her voice was betraying her.

Robin shook his head. "I won't let him touch you. Besides that major threat, you'll be living in a bombed Tower. If I don't obey, you guys die. And Slade is planning to add the same bombs throughout the city. Innocent people will die" Robin told them.

"So, we just find the bombs and deactivate them" Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes.

"It's not that simple and not that easy! Dammit Beast Boy! Slade has the upper hand here! Those bombs are not like the bombs we are used to! He wants me… he knows my weaknesses…I will do anything to protect you guys and the city!" Robin exclaimed.

"But will we have to fight you; are you to become his apprentice?" Star asked sadly.

Robin nodded. _"Why bother lying? It's going to happen"_ he thought.

"So, please leave…forget about me" he begged. Star burst into tears as the four turned and started walking away.

Slade sat and watched the performance. He loved to see such misery, it clearly showed in all of their faces and voices. And they spoke loud enough for him to hear. He had to use all self control to not burst out laughing at their pathetic moment. He waved to the four Titans as they finally left.

_"Ah…now this is relaxing. I finally got what I wanted"_ he thought as he watched Robin make his way back. Slade clapped his hands. "Truly magnificent Robin. I never thought you had it in you…but you proved me wrong. Now for your last task as a hero…go turn him in…but do come back as quickly as possible…" Slade said softly and watched as Robin just nodded and left with Zucco.

_"Now... the real fun begins…"_Slade thought and laughed evilly.

_**A/N:**_ Well...this chapter is the "breaking point" of the story. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	7. Chapter 7:First Dark Night and Day

_**A/N:**_ Hello again and hope you are enjoying the story :)

Oh, I do not own Teen Titans *grumbles*

Well, to be honest, I was actually stuck on this chapter.

Wasn't sure where to go with it…but it turned out like this!

_**Chapter 7- First Dark Night and Day**_

Robin felt empty and depressed as he led Zucco into Tech City's jailhouse. He had pictured all of this so differently. When he had left Titans Tower, he thought he would have captured and turn in Zucco single-handily and go back home where he belonged, with his friends, hanging out and saving the city. He had hoped to leave this little incident behind.

_"But now…I have nothing but darkness to look forward to…"_

He dreaded the return back to Slade. He was walking at a normal pace, but wanted to walk slow or just throw himself in front of a car. He laughed at the idea.

_"Imagine how angry Slade would be if I did that…" _his laughter fading. Knowing Slade, Robin knew how angry he would be and would do if he tried anything like that. He sighed as he reached and looked up at his new home. The building was cold and ugly as its owner…at least Robin thought so.

He walked inside, heading towards the only room he knew. He wasn't going to bother snooping around…yet. He paused outside the closed door. He debated either to use the door normally, or knock it off its hinges. Then he remembered the threats. He sighed and opened the door and walked through.

"Ah, you have return. I was beginning to think you had taken off…" Slade greeted, but not looking at him.

"I can take off if you want me to…I _know_ I want to" Robin replied hopefully. He saw that Slade was working on his laptop and instantly grew curious. "Wow…I never knew you worked…and on a laptop too…" he remarked.

Slade snickered and glanced at Robin. "As much as I want to spend all my time on you Robin, I do have other things to do. Now get that colorful trash off you and into that dashing apprentice outfit" he replied smugly.

Robin grabbed the outfit and muttered "Fuck you Slade" as he passed by.

"Yes, fuck me, Robin. Sadly, you will have to wait…my most important and special people go first…" Slade remarked amusingly.

Robin scowled, keeping his back to Slade. "Ah, what kind of people would want to fuck you? I am surprise you have people who want you" he commented.

Slade laughed. "So, you think I can't get laid because I am evil? So, tell me your sex life Robin…oh wait, you don't have one. I smell pure innocence on you" Slade taunted.

Robin gripped the outfit close to him and blushed. _"Damn him. Why and how did I get myself into this mess?" _he scolded himself. "Uh, where is the bathroom?" he asked, hoping to distract Slade.

"Down the hallway, take a right, then left, and it's on at the end of the hall. Oh, if you want to continue this conversation, we can compare…" Slade left off amusingly.

When Robin left, Slade burst out laughing. He couldn't help it; the teen was unpredictable, everything he wanted. They had touched another of Robin's weak points. _"Shame… that he is so innocent in that department"_ Slade thought. He looked at his laptop and then closed it. There was no way he was going to get anything done with both of them talking like that.

Robin stood and glanced at himself in the full length mirror. He was wearing the old apprentice uniform, but something was different about it. It felt skintight, but yet comfortable. "_Damn, I do look good in black"_ he praised himself. Then he immediately felt ashamed, looking at his bright costume that he worn for so long.

_"Damn him! I won't let him fully control me…trying to make me "like" this…Time to be the annoying Robin again…"_ He thought and grinned as he strode back to the large room.

But Slade wasn't there when Robin came back.

" Oh Slade…look how sexy I am in this outfit…I know you want to look. I hope this doesn't make me look too fat…if it does, I want my freedom back!" he called out. _"Grrr…not working"_ he thought impatiently as he got no response.

He cleared his throat. "Ok, how about this? I think you are a fucking asshole who bullies teenage superheroes because he is a pathetic piece of shit that has nothing better to do-"he was silenced when a large hand clamped over his mouth and was dragged back a few feet. He struggled to pry the hand away, but to no success. He panicked a little, wondering what Slade would do.

"Who would you want me to rape and torture first, Robin? I think Starfire, your little cheerful girlfriend…First, I'll make her scream my name as I fuck her… then I'll give her a beating she will never forget…and when I am done with her, I will tell her that she is nothing more than a piece of shit and tell her that you think so…in the end, she will blame and hate you. I'll make sure of that… And then I will come back and describe the fun time we had. Would you like to hear about that? How I raped her and how I left her broken? Unless you don't want that to happen, I suggest you shut your fucking mouth" Slade hissed menacingly in his ear.

Robin was thrown onto the ground and Slade kicked him hard in the side.

_"I had to open my big mouth"_ he thought and winced as Slade kicked him. He felt his head being pulled back and found himself staring up at a very pissed off Slade.

"I will not tolerate that kind of bullshit Robin. You need to learn your place. Now, I want you to crawl…crawl to me…beg me not to hurt your precious girlfriend…" Slade said darkly as he let go of Robin's hair.

He was going to teach Robin who the boss was around here. _"It seems like he still needs to learn…so much I have to teach him"_ Slade thought.

Robin slowly picked himself up onto his hands and knees and began to crawl towards Slade.

_"I fucking hate you Slade…I fucking hate you…"_ he thought miserably.

He looked up at Slade who still looked pissed. "Please don't….please don't hurt her…or Raven…I'm sorry…" he pleaded, meaning every word. He didn't care how pathetic he sounded; he just wanted them to be safe.

Slade crouched down and lifted Robin's chin, looking at him. He studied him; there was none of the smugness left. He was tempted to rip that mask off…to peer into the eyes of his favorite bird. _"That would just ruin the fun…"_ Slade thought wistfully.

"Good boy. Remember, I am your master now…understood?" Slade said, pleased with the results. He let go of Robin and straighten up. "Come now, we should get some rest…"

Robin stood up, shaking. _"I should stop…but I won't"_ he thought as he followed Slade down a dark narrow corridor.

"This is your room…" Slade pushed a few buttons and the door slid open. The room was a bit smaller then his room at the Tower. Robin silently walked in.

"Sleep. You will need it. Food, water, and bathroom" Slade pointed and answered Robin's unspoken question. The door slid shut and he heard the security alarm set.

He collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Is this my life now?" he whispered. He remember saying just a couple days ago how his hero lifestyle was his life. "_Funny how that works…" _was his last thought as he closed his eyes. He felt so drained, physically and emotionally. He curled up and fell asleep.

Morning came too soon and Robin groaned as he heard a pounding on the door. Forgetting where he was, he yelled "Give me ten more minutes, you guys!" Slade walked in and looked at the drowsy teen.

"Sorry Robin, you don't get ten more minutes" Slade said annoyed. He grabbed Robin's arm and yanked Robin off the bed. Robin mumbled something under his breath and glared at Slade.

"What was that?" Slade growled.

"Nothing…Master" Robin choked the words out. "May I have breakfast and do my hair? Master?" he asked, trying to hide his disgust.

"Make it quick" Slade snapped at him and left the room.

"Not a morning person, are you Slade?" He said quietly and managed a grin.

So, he had a bowl of cereal, which he didn't mind having, it was better than nothing. Once he was done, in the bathroom, he was surprised to find hair gel and a few other items that made his hair so stylish.

_"Guess Slade wants an attractive apprentice...But how in the hell did he know what I use? Fucking stalker…" _he thought as he did his hair. He glanced at himself. His new mask was annoying, it was tight and the points felt weird on his face. But he just shrugged and went back into his room.

Slade stood in the doorway, arms crossed. "You take longer than a girl" Slade muttered.

"Sorry Master, I wanted to look perfect for you" Robin said innocently.

"Suck up" Slade said with a snicker and walked off.

Robin ran up to his side, but was pushed gently back.

"The Master always walks in front of the Apprentice" Slade lectured.

_"Taking the Master thing a bit seriously, aren't you?" _Robin thought, annoyed.

"Says who?" he questioned and dodged an incoming fist.

"Ok, ok…sorry I asked" he muttered.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Robin asked again, changing the question.

_"Not like we can go to the mall or do anything fun…" _he thought, missing his friends.

Slade ignored him and his question as they finally arrived at their destination.

They had entered a normal meeting room.

Robin groaned and gave Slade an evil glare. "What the hell Slade? I thought you did evil crazy stuff, not boring lame ass business meetings" Robin commented.

For that, he received a back hand slap in the face. Slade snickered and looked at him.

"Just be grateful it's not a training room, where I would be kicking your puny ass. Well, we'll get to that in a bit. Now go get me some coffee, no sugar" he said and sat in a large cushioned chair.

"Hey, I have been told I have a nice ass…" Robin said loudly as he poured some coffee and handed it to Slade.

_"I really hope he spills it all over himself"_ Robin thought, picturing the scene, and trying not to laugh.

Slade gave Robin a curious look and to Robin's amazement, actually sipped the coffee.

_"Well, damn, he does have manners"_ Robin thought.

"So, what kind of meeting is this?" Robin dared to ask.

Slade chuckled and looked at Robin. "Let's just say that it is a future meeting…"

Robin raised an eyebrow, feeling his mask rise up. "Don't tell me…it's a"take-over-the-world" meeting?" he guessed.

"Yes…exactly" Slade said as he nodded.

"Well, good luck with that. The Brotherhood of Evil tried taking over the world and look where that got them" Robin said with a smirk.

Slade chuckled, amused. "True, but I have been planning this for years, Robin. So, I am expecting my plan to succeed"

Robin noticed the mood change in Slade. He would use that to his advantage. "Uh-huh. Of course it will work. _You are Slade,_ after all. So…since I am your apprentice, aren't you going to share this plan of yours?" he asked nicely.

"Nice try Robin. Don't you even try to remember my lectures? Trust is easy to destroy, but hard to gain" Slade spoke, leaning back in his chair.

Robin frowned at Slade and crossed his arms.

Their conversation was cut when the rest of Slade's followers arrived. Robin was quite surprise that they were all normal, he was expecting other villains or evil looking people to be here instead.

All of them were looking him over and whispering to each other, which just annoyed Robin.

"Slade…" he whined, trying not to sound childish.

Slade chuckled again. "What's the matter Robin? I thought you enjoyed being in the spotlight…"

Robin tapped his foot and glared at the others. "I don't like being looked at like I am a piece of candy" he replied with a scowl.

Slade stood up and looked down at Robin. "Deal with it"

For the next thirty minutes, Robin stood next to Slade, clueless to what they were talking about. Didn't help that they were talking in a different language. Probably because he was there and Slade didn't want him overhearing anything.

"Robin, get on the table" Slade ordered.

"Sure…Master" he made sure to say as he gracefully flipped onto the table. He was glad to do something besides stand and be bored. To his relief, Slade and the others started to talk in English again.

"Looks like your toy knows some tricks" a man on the right said.

"I am not a fucking toy" Robin snarled at him.

"Enough Robin…we know you are not a "fucking toy"…yet" Slade said smugly.

"Oh…I can fix that…my Amaranth loves sweet innocent birds" a woman said teasingly. The others in the room laughed loudly as Robin blushed and stood still.

_"What a bunch of forced and insane people…helping Slade taking over the world. I really hope he fails…"_Robin thought nastily. He watched as the adults in the room study him and take notes.

_"I wonder what they are up to…I hate being studied like an experiment…wait, these have to be scientists of some kind… Slade, I am not going to be in a good mood for you. Not after this…" _he thought.

"I want to know what the hell is going on Slade" Robin snarled as the two walked to the kitchen.

"I want to know where you got your swearing habits from" Slade shot back. The two glared at each other.

"I have the right to bitch. You made me look bad with that snide remark. Then, those scientists or whoever they were, kept raping me with their eyes…"Robin stopped. He was pissing Slade off.

"Be thankful that I didn't let them run tests on you yet … it would have been amusing to watch though…" Slade replied, suddenly chuckling.

Robin glared at him. "That's not even funny. Now tell me why all those people were ogling me for" Robin growled.

Slade walked close to Robin. "You will find out soon enough…patience Robin"

They had a nice lunch, which was quite a surprise for Robin. He was expecting a crumb or something disgusting, not a full course meal. He mentioned this to Slade, which made Slade chuckle.

"Well, I can't have my rude and mouthy apprentice starve" was his reply.

"Haha…you are so funny" Robin muttered as he stuffed the rest of his salad into his mouth. He watched Slade eat, because he found that _very_ interesting. The man was talented. He could eat without removing his mask.

"How do you manage to eat like that? Do you ever take that thing off? "Robin asked, his curiousness getting the best of him.

Slade chuckled and replied "Curiosity killed the cat…Robin. Or in this case, the bird"

Robin scowled. "At least the cat or bird got an actual answer…" he muttered and downed the rest of his food and drink.

"I am surprised at the sudden interest in me Robin, but now is not the time. We have to train you…"

_**A few hours later…**_

"Slade, please…stop" Robin begged, his voice weak. He didn't know how much he could take. They had been training for a few hours and Robin's body was now screaming in agony. Slade had definitely had been holding back before and Robin had just learned how powerful Slade really was. He had tried hard to beat Slade, but Slade had learned some new moves since their last encounter.

_"Damn him…finally giving me that beating I have been waiting for all this time…"_ Robin thought and struggled to stay conscious. He shivered and shook, from the cold.

_"Tomorrow I'm going to be doing the ass kicking"_ Robin promised himself.

Slade looked down at the bruised and shaking teen. Three hours of training had help Slade release his pent up stress and anger and made his apprentice look so weak and vulnerable. But he had to admit, Robin had did an excellent job at defending and even getting some good hits in.

"Alright, we are done for now…shame, I tore your outfit to shreds. Go take a shower" Slade said and lifted the teen up. He watched amusingly as Robin managed to walk out, his back straight and head held high.

_"Hmmm…still proud and arrogant. Something I may not be able get rid of, luckily I have time to keep trying. At least he was willing to learn…and I feel much better now that I had my fun"_ Slade thought and chuckled as he relaxed in his chair and turned on his large floor to ceiling screens. He linked his laptop to the screens and began working his little project.

Robin bit his lip as he walked, he never felt so abused. He made sure to show Slade that he wasn't easily beaten by keeping his sore back straight and his aching head held high. He went to his room and collapsed on the bed. _"Damn…I hate Slade's way of training…wait; he's letting me roam on my own? Ugh, I am too worn out to try anything…" _Robin thought tiredly and forced himself back up. He needed that shower. He grabbed a new suit, towel, and washcloth and smiled at the shower as he walked into the bathroom.

_"I hope he doesn't expect me to do anything else today…and I do hope I get the night off. I doubt that though…knowing Slade, he'll make me work all night" _Robin thought as he shed his outfit. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he saw the bruises and marks on his body.

_"Damn you Slade! Fucking abuser…ouch"_ he thought angrily, then winced as he touched his chest. He then stripped all the way down. But, as he stepped into the cool water of the shower, he thought of nothing, just enjoying the cool water hitting his tired, sweaty, and bruised body.

A/N: Well...that was Robin's first night and day...I really hope you enjoyed it. :)

Don't think Robin did...lol.

Feel free to review and tell me what you think...cuz I want to know!

Sorry for any grammer errors! I'll be updating every few days, so the next chapter should be up by Sat. :D


	8. Chapter 8: Punishment

_**A/N: **_Another crazy chapter for you to read and enjoy ;)

_**Warning!:**_ Contains rape...mild description of it though...

errr...first ever rape scene in my story...

Oh...I absolutely do not own Teen Titans...breaks my heart :(

* * *

_**Chapter 8- Punishment**_

Robin felt refreshed as he stepped out of the shower. He regretted getting out, but knew he couldn't stay, no matter how much he wanted to. He grabbed the towel and gently dried himself off. He was still very sore, but the shower had helped ease the pain a little. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror.

He studied himself. He looked…so young and innocent, with his damp pitch black hair slightly falling in his bright blue eyes. He didn't really like his eyes, even though people had always admired and adored them when he was younger. So, that's where the mask came in. He felt better knowing that his eyes were hidden… protected.

He blinked a few times and hastily grabbed the new mask and put it on.

_"Much better…well, not really. It will never be better" _he thought and slipped into his tight boxers and apprentice outfit. He was silent as he clicked his metal armor and belt. Then, he quickly styled his hair and sighed.

_"That was a long ass day…still have to get through tonight"_ he thought mournfully as he walked out into his room.

_"Slade is probably expecting me…but I am so damn tired." _Robin thought, looking longingly at the bed. But he sighed softly and made his way back to Slade.

* * *

Slade had just closed his laptop as Robin walked in. "There you are. We need to discuss about this week"

_"Ugh….please no long lectures" _Robin thought immediately, not listening. He just nodded, knowing that would be his best move.

"What's the matter Robin? No harsh comments? No insults? Did I actually knock some sense into you?" Slade asked curiously, walking around Robin.

_"So, you want me to be brash now? Fine, I can do that" _Robin thought, who was now very annoyed.

"I just got my ass kicked…so, I suppose _technically_ you did knock some sense into me. Doesn't mean I am going to use it. _Oh, I am fucking tired too…" _he said in a clear annoyed tone.

Slade chuckled, ignoring his tone. "If you thought today was painful, this whole week will be torture for you" he said amusingly.

"Oh, yay for me…I am so thrilled." Robin replied sarcastically and glared at Slade.

"You will be stuck all week with those so called "eye raping scientists". They will be running tests on you for most of the day. I have important business to attend to all week and I do not need any distractions…but don't worry, we will still have training in the evenings and of course, your favorite, missions at night...but for tonight, go to bed" Slade told him, ending the discussion and returning the glare.

Robin scowled and clenched his fists. There was no way he was going drop this and let Slade treat him like a child. He deserved to know what these "tests" were and what those creeps would do to him.

"I am not going anywhere! At least not until you tell me either about your plan or these tests… "Robin said stubbornly. Even though he knew he should just shut up and listen to Slade.

Slade walked towards Robin.

"I don't have to tell you anything, young man. You work for me; you will do what I say. But it seems like you just love to disobey…" Slade said as he charged at him.

_"Oh great…here we go again"_ Robin thought as he leapt out of Slade's path. He somersaulted, rolled to his feet, and starting making his way to the doors. But a hard kick in the back sent him tumbling face first to the floor. He cringed as he landed and he quickly rolled onto his back, but to find Slade standing over him. He started to scramble back, but Slade placed his foot on Robin's chest. Robin gasped at how heavy Slade's foot was, and in pain, his chest was still bruised and sore. He pushed as hard as he could, trying to get the foot off, but found himself getting nowhere.

Slade was pondering on what to do with his mouthy rebel. Clearly, the begging and the training had not done much good. He kept the pressure on Robin's chest, enjoying the teen squirm beneath him. He bent down, grabbed Robin by the wrists and lifted him to his feet.

_"I know exactly what to do with you now, Robin. You have just bought yourself a whole lot of misery"_ Slade thought amusingly as he watched Robin struggle. He started to push the teen towards a pipe that faced the screens and near his chair.

"What are you doing…you bastard?" Robin snarled as he struggled harder to free himself. He felt sick as Slade started pushing him back. Slade didn't reply, he was done talking, at least for now. Robin felt his arms stretch above him and felt his back hit a hard and thick pipe.

_"Oh crap…what is he doing?" _Robin thought, trying not to panic. He did not like being pinned like this. Slade chuckled at Robin's discomfort and using one hand, kept Robin pinned down, as he pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt.

"Slade…" Robin started to say as he heard and felt the handcuffs snap around his wrists. Then, what made him panic, was when Slade wrapped an arm around his waist and lifted him up high, so the handcuffs hooked around the pipe. He kicked viciously at Slade, trying anything to make the villain let go.

Slade ignored the kicks and released his hold on him, watching Robin slide swiftly down the pipe and stood there, his arms and hands above him; glaring and scowling.

* * *

"You are going to pay for your disobedience Robin" he said, tapping into Titans Tower security cameras.

Robin froze in dismay, realizing what Slade was planning to do. "Slade…don't do it! I'm sorry, I really am! I'll stop running my mouth, I'll do anything you want without questioning! "he exclaimed desperately.

Slade turned and strode up to Robin, putting his face close to Robin's. "Begging won't save her now. You keep forgetting your place. Now she will learn hers" Slade whispered.

Robin stared at the man before him. Anger and fear filled him. "_The sick bastard is going to do it…just because I want some fucking answers!" _he thought angrily.

Letting his temper get the best of him, knowing he was going to catch hell from this, Robin spat in Slade's eye.

"Grrrrr…you ungrateful little ass…" Slade growled stumbling back, wiping the spit off.

Robin's jaw felt like it was going to break off as Slade's fist connected with it. He could taste blood in his mouth. He swallowed the blood and hung his head down, refusing to let Slade see any signs of weakness.

_"What the hell am I doing? I am making things worse...and damn, that really hurt"_ he thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Slade.

"I'll be back after I visit your sweet Starfire…it may take awhile, so make yourself comfortable and enjoy the show" Slade said as he gathered the materials he would need.

Robin looked up despondently at the screen. The camera was now in Star's room, where Star was sleeping peacefully. It broke his heart to see Starfire sleeping so innocently and knowing Slade was going to do. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. "Please Slade…" he begged, his last attempt to stop him.

Slade looked down at Robin and shook his head. "No Robin. I need to teach you a lesson in gratitude…I believe I was trying to teach you that before…and I hope you suffer as you watch. " he replied and walked off towards the doors. He began laughing as he walked down the hallway.

Robin shivered as he heard that evil laughter fading. Now alone, he was in complete desolation. His arms were already aching from the position they were in. He could try to free himself, but what good would that do? It would just put himself and his friends in more danger. But he couldn't just sit here. He growled and struggled to get onto his feet. He tilted his head back and looked up to observe the pipe. It was thick and a bit high, which wasn't a problem for him. His main concern was the smoothness and how he was going to climb it.

_"Well, I never gave up before…why start now?" _he thought.

* * *

_**At Titans Tower…**_

It was around 3 AM when Slade slipped into Titans Tower. It took him some time to deactivate the alarm system, it seemed like Cyborg had upgraded since his last visit. But he managed to hack into it and shut it down so he could enter. He took out three knock out gas bombs that he had made and silently made his way down the dark hallway. Beast Boy's room was the first that Slade came to. The door quietly slid open and Slade took in the room.

_"Disgusting"_ Slade thought as he made out the messy room. He tossed the bomb into a pile of clothes and let the door slide close.

He then went to the next room, which he believed was Cyborg's. He was correct, for he saw the teen sleeping straight up. He let the bomb roll slowly from his hand. He backed out of the room.

Slade was careful as he entered Raven's room. He knew she could sense things, even in her sleep. He gently set the bomb right inside her room and then turned.

_"This is really too easy, perhaps now I will be entertained"_ he thought smugly as he entered Starfire's room. He withdrew the remote that would activate the bombs and the pair of handcuffs that he captured the Titans with. That was all he needed.

_"Let the game begin…"_Slade thought with an evil grin and pressed the button on the remote.

* * *

_Starfire sat up and looked around her room. She thought she had heard something._

_"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called out. To her amazement, she saw Robin stepping out of the shadows._

_"Robin! Is it truly you? How did you escape Slade?" she asked curiously, but was happy to see him._

_Robin smiled and sat down next to her. "I have my ways…I missed you so much Star" he replied and scooted closer._

_Star blushed and leaned against Robin. "I have missed you too…" she said softly._

_Robin laughed and playfully pushed Star down on the bed. "Wanna play a game?" he asked._

_Star looked at him amazed. "I would be delighted to play…what should I do?" she asked._

_Robin held a pair of handcuffs and gently placed put her wrists in them._

_"All you have to do is lay here and relax…and let me do the work" he answered with a grin. He sat down on her stomach and ran his hands up and down her body. Star's smile faded a bit. Robin felt heavy, a lot heavier then he looked. There was something creepy about him too…something Slade-like about him. She enjoyed his gentle touching though; it made her feel wanted….loved. But her smile and feeling completely faded as he started to get rough._

_"Robin…I do not wish to play anymore" she said, fear creeping into her voice._

_But he ignored her and kept running his hands up and down her body._

_"Robin….please stop! You are frightening me!" she gasped as he ripped her shirt off and then her skirt._

_"You should be frightened…" he said, but Slade's voice came out instead and Star looked up to see Robin's face twisting into Slade._

* * *

_**"SLADE!" **_Star screamed and opened her eyes to see Slade on top of her, chuckling. She saw that she really had handcuffs on her and she panicked.

"Friends, I need your assistance! Please!" Star yelled in fright. This made Slade burst out laughing.

"Silly girl…scream and yell all you want, your friends are too busy sleeping. Only you and I and…Robin will be the ones awake" Slade said after he calmed himself down.

"Robin?" Star asked quietly.

"Oh yes, he will be watching our fun through the camera" Slade nodded at the camera.

"But he promised…"Star said as tears ran down her face.

"…that he wouldn't let me touch you? Well, Robin couldn't keep his promise. He can't even behave himself for a whole day…that is why you are his punishment…" Slade said softly, and ran his hand down her cheek.

"You shall not touch me!" Star growled and tried to use her eye beams to hit Slade.

"My eye beams…they are not working" she whispered and looked up at Slade.

"Handcuffs prevent you from doing that, my dear. Now let us begin…I never fucked an alien girl…"

* * *

Robin was making his way up the pipe, inch by inch. It was extremely difficult and uncomfortable.

_"Thank goodness that I am so flexible, but I really wish Slade was stupid enough to have me face the pipe…" _Robin thought. He had stopped focusing on the screen.

Suddenly, he heard a scream and looked up to see a terrified Starfire struggling underneath Slade. He heard what they were saying. He lost all concentration and slid rapidly back down the pipe. He landed on his feet, stood and watched in horror as Slade started his rape on Star.

_**"STOP! STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!"**_ he screamed at the screen, knowing it was useless. He watched as Slade tore off her bra and panties. Slade made sure to show Star's naked body on the screen. Robin tore his gaze from her body to her face. Star was looking at the camera now, her usual bright green eyes, now dull, were begging him to come save her. It broke his heart and tears ran down his cheeks.

Robin turned and threw up when he watched Slade undo his pants and lifted Star's legs around him. He didn't look as he heard Star yell in pain in Tamarian.

_"All...my…fault…I…can't…watch…" _Robin thought choking back tears and vomit. The yelling turned back to English and he could hear her scream "Slade" over and over and saw flashes of movement as Slade grinded his body against hers. He hung his head down, wondering if things could get any worse.

He looked up and saw Slade actually looking and waving at the camera. "I really hope you are enjoying this as much as I am!" Slade said loudly and smugly.

_**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" **_Robin screamed again, losing all self control. He yanked and tugged wildly at his restraint until his arms and shoulders were _screaming_ at him to stop. He was panting and he collapsed to his knees once more. Then he threw up again.

* * *

Slade never felt as good as he did now. The girl beneath him took it quietly, she had finally stopped hollering.

_"That's a good girl…take it, accept it…" _he thought, pleased. He wondered how Robin was reacting to this.

"You really should blame Robin for this, Starfire. He neglected you…forgot about his promise. He begged for me not to do this, then disobeyed and bad mouthed to me…I gave him chances to stop, but he blew it…so he really doesn't care about you" Slade whispered in the girl's ear.

He continued to grind and thrust himself against Starfire. Awhile later, he heard a beep from his remote. He picked it up in one hand as he thrust himself harder into her. He scowled when he saw he had only twenty minutes left before the knock out gas would fade and ware off.

"You're lucky that our time is almost up…I could fuck you all night…" Slade muttered and withdrew himself from her.

He quickly redressed and sighed in disappointment. Starfire curled up into a ball on the floor.

Slade turned to the camera and spoke "Now Robin, I'll be back fairly soon…but I still have twenty minutes. So please enjoy as I do this…" Slade said and yanked Starfire to her feet.

She just stood there, her hair a mess, her eyes dulled, and her hands behind her back. Slade back hand slapped her and she stumbled back. He kicked her in the stomach and she tumbled to the ground. He kicked her multiple times in various spots of her body. She didn't move, didn't utter a sound.

Slade looked down at Starfire. "Ugh…You are no fun to thrash around. So…I'll just leave you now. I am sure Robin is missing me very much" Slade told her as he picked her up and dropped her onto her bed. He took the cuffs off and pulled the blanket on top of her.

"You might want to get some clothes on…" Slade suggested as he left.

* * *

An hour later, Slade strolled into the room, humming pleasantly. He saw Robin, who was on his knees, arms still stretched above him, and head hanging down.

_"Damn, he looks so appealing...maybe I should keep him like that from now on. I think I will…" _Slade thought, still aroused. He ambled over and stood in front of Robin and lightly nudged him with his foot. Robin made no sound.

_"Hmm…is he sleeping? I was hoping to have a nice conversation…" _Slade thought and turned away, almost stepping into Robin's vomit.

"Oh thanks, Robin…" Slade muttered and stepped over it. He made his way to his chair and sat down. He called for his servant to clean up the mess. He glanced at Robin again, who was still in the same position.

_"I really need to stop thinking about all this…damn teens"_ Slade's hands gripped the arms of the chair. He glanced at his watch. It was 5 AM. He had time to relax…

* * *

Robin slowly opened his eyes and winced as he felt the stiffness of his arms and shoulders.

_"Ouch...ouch…ouch…" _he complained silently as he moved his knees a bit. He looked around and spotted Slade. A low snarl escaped from Robin's throat as he slowly and silently stood up.

"Is Slade actually sleeping?" he whispered, astounded, forgetting his anger at him. He noticed the man's eye was closed. He hoped that he really was sleeping, because Robin was going get out of this uncomfortable position. Robin knew he was going to have to repeat his procedure of the awkward and very slow climbing.

So, bit by bit, he slowly made his way up. He made sure to be quiet, so the handcuffs wouldn't scrape against the pipe and kept glancing at the man in the chair, to make sure he was still asleep. What seemed like forever, Robin was relief to know he was at the top. Now, he tilted his upper body forward, and brought his arms straight up and over the edge of the pipe. He was gripping the pipe tightly with his legs, and once his arms were in front of him, he let go of the pipe. He flipped once as he fell in the air and landed softly in a crouch.

_"Wow, I did it…now…what should I do? Attack him or get the hell out of here?" _Robin thought as he straightened up.

_"Attack the fucking bastard"_ he decided and slowly crept into the shadows.

When he was exactly across from Slade and had plenty of room to charge, he braced himself.

_"This is for Starfire…" _he thought and started sprinting forward. He was about halfway to Slade, when the man opened his eye and looked at him. Robin skid to a stop, in surprise, his handcuffed hands swinging down in front of him.

_"Damn him…" _Robin thought in disappointment. He had hoped to get a good hit on Slade, maybe hurt him in some way. But of course, Slade was always one step ahead.

"Impressive, Robin. That was very resourceful with the climbing. I do admire your skills…but trying to attack me face on is very reckless…do I need to punish you some more? Maybe watching Raven get raped or having your friends and Tower get blown to bits will make you behave better" Slade said in a threatening tone as he got up and wandered over to him.

Robin looked away. "No…I'll behave…Master" he replied in defeat.

"That's my boy. Now that we are so eager to start another day together, let's have some breakfast" Slade spoke cheerfully now, pleased that Robin had given in.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well...this was a dark chapter...I hope you liked it!

Poor Robin...he wants to fight but he just makes it worse...lol.

Feel free to review and let me know your opinion ;) Go easy on me! lol

See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Interactions

_**A/N: **_Hello dear readers, hope you all are having a good Tuesday :)

Just wanted to say that my last chapter was a bit twisted and dark. I am so evil... I didn't know I could be so evil...I blame Slade :P

Well, to somewhat make up for that dark chapter, I have tried to make this chapter a bit lighter lol.

Umm...there are a few suggestive things here, but nothing like that! Twisting ending of course... ;)

Oh...I must admit that I do not own Teen Titans...Well, that's it for now! So go on, read, and enjoy!

Errr...sorry for the sudden line break things...just figured how to use them XP

* * *

_**Chapter 9- Unexpected Interactions**_

Robin sat at table in the large kitchen, staring down at his black gloved hands, as he and Slade waited for their breakfast. He would behave and obey as best as he could. He wasn't going to give up, but for the moment, he didn't feel like fighting. Slade had done something so horrible, something that Robin thought he would never do. But he was wrong. Now he could only blame himself.

Slade was observing Robin. The teen was very quiet and had a defeated look to him. Slade hoped that Robin would and wouldn't give up. He loved to see Robin struggle.

_"It would be a damn shame if he did give up"_ Slade thought.

As their food was set before them, the teen looked up and held up his hands, still handcuffed. Maybe it was pitiful face that Robin was making that made Slade _slightly_ soften up and unlock the handcuffs.

"Thank you, Master" Robin murmured and started to eat his food.

Slade chuckled. "Anytime Robin…" he replied, amused by the politeness, and turned his attention to his food. They were having pancakes and bacon for breakfast.

They ate in silence, but it was a strange and comfortable silence, a neutral silence, they both thought to themselves.

* * *

After the two had finished eating, they walked down to a hallway that had only three doors. Robin was curious to what was behind the three doors, but he held back the urge to ask. He felt slightly better now that he had ate. He followed Slade into the room on the right and found himself in an examination room.

"So… can you please tell me what kind of tests are they going to do to me, Master?" Robin asked quietly.

"You'll find out soon enough… tell me you are not afraid" Slade replied.

Robin shook his head. "No way! I am not afraid…" But he was nervous and showed it by pacing around the room.

"Do you want me to stay and watch over you? Like a little boy?" Slade asked.

Robin scowled. "No! It's just that…" he paused.

Slade tilted his head, waiting for Robin to finish.

"I do have places to be, Robin" Slade said, getting impatient.

"…Never mind. I'll be fine…" he muttered and then looked up.

There stood a man, with an elfish face, with brown hair and eyes, and thin figure in a typical white lab coat.

"Ah, Slade! Good to see you Sir. Hope you are having a good morning" the man spoke cheerfully.

_"What a fucking suck up…"_ Robin thought in disgust.

"Yes, I am actually…and Robin is ready for the testing. I will assume he will be safe in your hands" Slade said putting his hands behind his back.

"Of course he will be, Sir. "the man said solemnly. He glanced at Robin and gave Slade a smile.

"Then, I will see you both soon" Slade said with a nod and left.

* * *

"Hi Robin, I am Robert Williams. You can call me Rob. Hey, we can be the Rob team" the man said with a grin.

"I go by Robin and I _had _my own team. Let's get this over with" Robin said curtly, scowling.

Robert nodded. "Could you sit on the examination table? And could you strip your top of your outfit off, as well?" he asked.

Robin did what was asked of him. He shivered as the chilly air hit his skin.

"Wow…look at the size of those bruises! What happened?" Rob asked curiously studying the marks on his chest.

_"None of your damn business"_ Robin thought crudely, wanting to kick the man in the face.

"What's wrong with me? Wanting to hurt people…" Robin thought, feeling ashamed.

"Oh, I fell when Slade was teaching me some new fighting techniques" Robin said lightly and gave the man a small grin.

"Ouch…I can't imagine how much that hurts," Rob said.

_"Well, ask Slade if you want a taste…I'm sure he would be happy to help you" _Robin thought sourly.

"Well Robin, I will tell you what we are going to do today. First, we are going to have to get some blood samples from you and check your health. Such as blood pressure, heart beat, and all that good stuff…I'll explain the test later" Rob explained, waving his hand around.

Robin nodded and frowned. "This sounds like a checkup…sure you are not a doctor?" he asked.

Rob laughed and said, "I am both, along with a few others…but I do tend to talk more like a doctor. So, let's start with the checkup"

* * *

"This isn't so bad…maybe now I can get some answers" Robin thought.

"So Rob…why work for Slade? " Robin asked, sitting still as Rob took his blood pressure.

Rob looked at Robin curiously. "Well…the pay is good…"he paused. "…But when Slade takes over the world, well…I want to be one of the lucky ones to survive."

"Really? You actually think Slade will succeed in that and let you survive?" Robin asked, trying to hide his disgust.

"Of course, I work with every department that Slade has. We are all sure that his plan will succeed. And those who work for him will have a guarantee spot of survival" Rob replied and then put a stethoscope to Robin's chest.

Robin jumped as the cold metal touch his chest. Rob chuckled at his reaction.

"Very impressive…I see why Slade chose you…" Rob muttered in admiration as he listened to Robin's heartbeat and took more notes.

"Can I ask you something Rob?" Robin asked, ignoring the comment and putting on his innocent face.

"Hmmm?" the man hummed as he continued to write.

"These tests…are they going to help or harm me?" Robin asked.

"Both" he answered.

"Are you going to clone me?" he asked. He wished he hadn't listened to Beast Boy's theory on this subject.

Rob laughed and shook his head. "No, Slade isn't fond of cloning" he answered.

"What exactly is Slade's plan?" Robin then asked. He hoped the question would throw the man off; that he would slip and tell.

To Robin's disappointment, the man was too prepared.

"Sorry, Robin…that's highly classified information. Slade would have my ass if I told you." Rob answered and motioned for Robin to lie down on the table.

Robin shivered some more as his back touch the cold metal table.

_"Damn…I was hoping my pal would tell me…" _he thought sarcastically. There had to be a way for him to find out…he was dying to know.

* * *

He lost his focus when he turned his head to see three others came into the room, pushing a cart filled with needles of various sizes and clear and glass containers. The glass containers were holding what looked to be like medication and some kind of liquid substance.

"Hell no. There is no fucking way I'm doing this" Robin growled, sitting up. He would not be forced to be exposed to unknown substances.

"Sorry Robin….but we have to do this" Rob said and grabbed one of Robin's arms as one of the men who came in grabbed the other. Robin began to struggle, managing to free himself from Rob's grasp. He turned and punched the other man in the face, then flipped him over his shoulder. Then, Robin ran to the cart.

"Tell Slade I refuse to do this" Robin said angrily and pushed the cart. It crashed hard into the wall. Needles and some the plastic and glass containers that held some substances, flew up into the air. They came crashing down, the glass smashing and liquid splashing all over the room.

Robin ran towards the door, evading the falling needles. He could hear shouts and calls for back up. He leapt over the scientists who were rapidly cleaning the mess. He thought if would be forever before he reached the door. His heart pounded, with excitement and hope as he finally reached the door.

_"I did it! I am going to get the hell out of here…no needles are going to prick me today"_ Robin thought with glee and pulled the door open. He ran into a familiar, well built chest. Robin gulped and looked up at Slade.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?" Slade inquired as he shoved Robin back into the room.

"Uh…I…was…needed…" Robin stuttered, trying to think of something clever to say.

Slade shoved his way past Robin and looked at the room.

"You did this, didn't you?" Slade asked in an impassive voice.

"Yes..." Robin answered sullenly, looking at the ground.

"What was that?" Slade growled, looking back at him.

"Yes, it was me Master" Robin corrected himself.

"I want this place clean! Williams and Skyes, we will continue" Slade ordered.

Robin watched in awe as everyone obeyed, quickly and quietly.

"Get on the table Robin" Slade snapped at him.

"Sure…as long as I don't get injected with anything illegal…" he muttered as he walked past Slade.

He received a smack in the head from Slade, who had overheard.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in meetings all day?" Robin asked Slade, sitting and rubbing his head.

Slade narrowed his eye and put his hand on Robin's chest, pushing and forcing him to lie down.

"I was until I was interrupted and was quickly informed of your little commotion, plus I was right across the hall…so now I have to babysit you" Slade answered.

"You can't blame me for trying to escape…those needles were intimating …" Robin remarked with a grin.

Slade looked down at Robin. "Well, you should be scared now, because we are going to poke your little scrawny body all day now"

"You're just jealous that I have a better figure...OW!" Robin yelped as he felt two needles went into each arm.

* * *

A couple hours later, Slade and Robin walked out of the room. Robin could sense Slade was in a foul mood. Slade had cancelled the testing, to Robin's relief. He was dead tired; he knew they had injected something in him, he wanted to know what, but he didn't have the energy to ask. They were halfway down the hallway when Robin was hit with a wave of vertigo.

"Ugh..." Robin moaned as he saw multiple figures of Slade. He put a hand on the wall, to steady himself.

"_One Slade is bad enough, don't need any more… what the hell did they do to me?" _Robin thought and fell to his knees.

_"I am so tired…I'll just rest a bit" _he thought with a smile.

* * *

Slade paused and heard no following footsteps. He was not in the mood to deal with Robin's bullshit.

"Do I need to keep you on a damn leash?" Slade growled and turned.

He saw the teen collapse to the floor and noticed he was a bit paler than usual. Slade quickly scooped Robin in his arms and jumped slightly as Robin randomly started laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Slade asked angrily as he walked, disliking the laughing.

"Hahaha…ever seen Clash of the Planets? There's this funny saying…"Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies"…and here I am, on the Dark Side…and I never got any cookies! You owe me some cookies!" Robin replied and starting laughing again.

Slade wanted smack Robin so badly, but he knew it wasn't Robin's fault that he was acting like this. The reaction to all the shots they gave him had to be the reason for this. He walked into Robin's room and dropped the teen on the bed. Robin yawned and curled up, already asleep.

_"Thank goodness" _Slade thought, relieved. He glanced back once more before the door slid close.

* * *

_"I do not wish to see you anymore Robin" she said sadly._

_"But Star…I'm sorry, I never thought he would do it…"Robin replied back._

_"No excuses can repair what has been damaged…"Raven said coldly._

_"I'm so sorry…" Robin whispered, staring at his friends._

_Three of the four were glaring at him, with anger and hate._

_Star wouldn't even look at him._

_"Why don't you take your skinny ass back to Slade and play "rape" with him?" Cyborg said nastily._

_Robin cringed at the hurtful words. He deserved it though._

_"Star…please…I love you…" he said desperately._

_Beast Boy snarled at him. "Dude, you don't know anything about love! If you did, none of this would have happened. Star wouldn't be hurt"_

_Robin nodded and looked at the ground._

_"I loved you Robin…but Slade has taken from me…and you broke your promise to me" Star said softly. Robin looked up to see her looking straight at him._

_"Your English got better" he noted._

_She smiled "Yes, Cyborg has been helping me. He is most kind and helpful."_

_Cyborg grinned at Robin. "Star is fun to be around, we have a blast together…don't we...baby?" he bragged and wrapped his arm around her waist._

_She giggled as Robin's mouth dropped. He backed away from them. These weren't his friends...they couldn't be..._

_"Yes, it's best if you left...and don't ever come back" Raven said with a dark creepy smile, reading his mind._

That was when Robin woke up.

* * *

Slade was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee, when Robin burst into the room. He was still pale and in disarray. He didn't seem to notice Slade, but made his way to the coffee maker. He poured some coffee into a cup and sat next to Slade.

"They hate me…they hate me…" Robin murmured over and over, rocking back and forth in his seat.

Slade sighed. _"Why me?" _he thought and lightly punched Robin on the shoulder.

"I made some cookies…" Slade muttered and shoved a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies at Robin.

"Huh? Er…thanks…but why?" Robin questioned curiously as he snapped out of his daze. He was clearly confused on why Slade would do such a thing. But he couldn't refuse the sweet smell of fresh baked cookies.

"You wanted them, so I made them. But don't think I am going to play nice every time you get ill" Slade told him.

"Uhhh…when did I say I wanted cookies? I don't remember…"Robin replied and popped a cookie into his mouth.

Slade recounted what he had said, which made Robin grin. "Sorry, it's a favorite movie of mine. Cy, Beast Boy, and I would watch that movie…" Robin said and smiled warmly, recalling the memories.

"How very touching Robin, but I suggest you stop thinking of such dense things and focus on me. Don't forget to address me by my proper title…" Slade said amusingly.

_"Conceited much?"_ Robin thought, amused that he and Slade were getting along.

"Oh, great Master Slade, you have my undivided attention" Robin said in mocking admired voice.

Slade chuckled and stood up. "That's my boy. Consider yourself lucky. Williams told me that it would be best to keep you near me and not to beat you up…shame…" Slade sighed and started to walk out. Robin grabbed the plate of cookies and followed.

* * *

"Wow…don't tell me this amazing place is where you stay…" Robin remarked as they entered a very vast and ornamented apartment.

"Of course…everything is orange and black…and can't forget that "S" " Robin thought dryly as he saw the furniture and wallpaper.

"Yes, it is actually. Better not get crumbs all over" Slade said and sat at a desk in the corner.

"What are you doing Master?" Robin asked as he popped another cookie in his mouth.

Slade rolled his eye. "Well, most would do paperwork on a desk…" he answered sarcastically.

"Oh, I suppose I am not allowed to look…if that's the case, I am going to use your TV…" Robin said lightly and plopped into a cushioned chair.

He flipped through the channels and found nothing, so he left it on an action movie. He barely paid attention, but doing something normal was quite relaxing. His mind drifted to Slade and him, how well they are were getting along. He would never forgive Slade for everything he had done so far, but staying on his good side was definitely rewarding.

Then, he thought of his friends…and dream. He really did miss them…but missing them wasn't going to help anyone. He just hoped they wouldn't hate him, or act like the way they did in his dream, if they ever see each other again.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He still felt exhausted, even though he had gotten his usual amount of sleep. But just being around Slade was tiring. Plus the chair was unbelievably comfortable.

"Slade…I'm moving in here…" he murmured and fell asleep.

* * *

Slade noticed Robin had gone quiet._ "Ah, he's sleeping again"_ Slade thought pleasantly.

Perhaps that was a good thing, because he was expecting company. He pushed his chair away and slowly got up and wandered over to where Robin was. He glanced down at him. The teen was sleeping peacefully and soundly.

_"Enjoy this while you can…because I am going to put you to use after you are better" _Slade thought and moved to the door, just as there was a knock. He pulled the door open and faced a striking tall dark haired woman in her thirties.

"Slade, darling, you look delightful" she complimented him.

"Same to you…do come in" Slade said and watched as she strutted in.

"Oh! Is that your apprentice? He is absolutely delicious!" the lady exclaimed, getting close to Robin.

Slade rolled his eye and snickered. "He hasn't been feeling too well…so he won't be joining us"

She poked him in the stomach. Robin moaned and muttered "Don't poke me Star…that hurts" as he turned over.

"Awww…he is so adorable…if he was my pet…" she said, pouting and turned back to Slade.

"Come, we will use the other room…" Slade said and shut the doors.

* * *

Robin had heard a female voice screeching about him and felt her poke him.

_"Nice way to wake up"_ he thought and kept his eyes closed as the two adults left the room.

He waited a couple minutes before getting up and sneaking over to the door. He peeked into the little keyhole and saw Slade and the woman sitting side by side.

_"I wonder who she is and why she is with Slade" _Robin thought. He laid down on his stomach and pressed his ear to the crack of the door. He could hear them, not clearly or fully.

"I am having…seismic generators…throughout…" he caught Slade saying.

_"So, he is planning to cause destruction…nothing new there" _Robin thought, determined to catch more.

" Will you…take over…?" he heard the lady ask.

"Of course…Robin will…" was all Robin could catch.

"Let us discuss this later" the lady said.

_"Dammit! No! Keep talking!"_ he shouted in his mind.

He couldn't hear anything else after that. So he got up and knocked on the door.

He heard mumbling and the lady opened the door.

"Hello cutie, can I help you?" she asked.

Robin smiled and asked "May I speak to my Master, please?"

She giggled and called for Slade.

"He's a softie under the armor" she joked and winked at Robin.

"No, I am not. I just raped his girlfriend last night" Slade said calmly and loudly and glared at Robin.

"What a bad puppy you must have been…was it a good rape, Slade? "the lady asked.

Robin clenched his fists and snarled "It's none of your fucking business, bitch. He had no right to rape her!"

He received a hard back hand slap that sent him falling to the floor. He looked up; it wasn't Slade who had slapped him, but the woman. Her once kind and beautiful face was twisted in rage and disgust.

"Dogs like you need to learn their place. Slade shares everything with me, so fuck you, little boy" she snarled back.

Robin picked himself up and shook with rage. He looked at Slade, hoping he would defend him or tell the bitch off. But Slade just stood there.

"He will be severely punished for his lack of respect to you." Slade told her.

She went over and kissed him, then pulled out a thick whip from her bag. "I would like to see him punished before I go…" she purred.

Slade chuckled and took the whip. "I am not supposed to beat him…but I can break a rule…" he said.

"That's my naughty man…" the lady replied with an evil grin.

Robin felt sick. Dreadfully sick. One, was because this woman was acting like she was Slade's girlfriend and secondly, the whip looked like it could do some serious damage.

"Slade…remember what a nice day we were having before _she_ showed up?" Robin asked, trying to get Slade to join his side.

"Oh please, stop you whining and take your punishment like a man" she spoke as she sat down in the same chair Robin was in.

"Oh, what happen to me being a dog? Make up your mind" Robin said back and stumbled towards her as Slade pushed him. She grabbed his wrists and pulled him to her as Slade pushed down on his shoulder, forcing his legs to buckle and he fell to his knees.

"Come here…" the lady purred and forced Robin's head into her lap.

_"Ew..ew..ew…" _Robin thought, disgusted and turned his head to the side, so he was looking at the arm of the chair.

"Are you ready?" Slade and the lady asked together.

"Yes…Master" Robin whimpered to Slade and clutched the arms of the chair.

* * *

_"Crrr-ack"_ the whip hissed as it flew through the air and hit its mark. Once, twice…Robin lost track of how many times the whip hit him. The lady was running her hand through his hair the whole time. Robin was silently screaming in his mind. He refused to show any signs of pain until it was too much too bare.

"Sl..Slade…please stop! I'm bleeding!" Robin choked out and feeling the blood run down his back.

"I can see that" Slade said icyly but did stopped.

"Now be a good boy to your Master and your new Mistress…my name is Elizabeth…get used to seeing me around" she whispered in his ear, before pushing him off her.

Robin crawled as far away from them and hoped his blood would stain Slade's carpet floor.

He watched as they whispered to each other for a few minutes before she left.

"Here, come take a shower" Slade said as he lifted Robin up and helped him to the bathroom.

"Why did you do it?" Robin asked in loathly snarl. He turned when he got no response. For Slade had already shut the door and left.

Robin saw the usual supplies and turned the shower water to cold. He tore everything off, feeling his blood run down his body. He twisted around to the large mirror to see the damage. He gasped in shock as he saw a large bloody "S" on his back. As he stepped carefully into the shower, he sighed softly as the cool water comforted his aching and bloody back. He felt himself falling apart. He had been behaving, Slade and him were getting along, and then _she_ had to ruin everything.

Tears spilled down his cheeks. He was crying. Not just for himself and Starfire, but those who would die and suffer at the hands of Slade and his cruel lady.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Well...told you there would be a twisting ending :)

I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did lol.

Feel free to review...you know you want to!


	10. Chapter 10: Never Easy

_**A/N: **_Ignore the chapter titles...not even close to being related to the chapters lol.

So, who likes Elizabeth? Anyone? Well...she has a surprise coming to her...

I realized I have a problem with the time...its only been a couple or few days...hope nobody minds how slow the days are going.

I'll think of something to solve that issue later. Sorry for any grammer mistakes...I'm not perfect...

Well...you get the idea that I do not own Teen Titans...

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 10- Never Easy**_

Robin sat on the shower floor, legs drawn up to his chest and arms wrapped around them. He stared at the wall. He was done crying, to his relief. It wasn't something he felt comfortable with, but he knew it needed to be done. He sighed and wondered how much more he could take.

_"I'm just going to sit here until I absolutely have to get out…" _he thought miserably. He just wanted to be alone, just not have anyone breathing down his neck all the time. He closed his eyes and let the water sooth him.

Unfortunately, that didn't last long, for there was a loud rapping knock on the door. Robin's eyes snapped open.

_"Can't I get any freaking privacy around here?" _he thought, instantly annoyed.

"What do you want?" Robin yelled as he climbed to his feet.

"We are waiting for you to get done, pup. We have something for your boo-boo" To his dismay, the screechy voice belonged to Elizabeth.

"Whatever…I'll be out in a few" he replied coolly. He slammed his fist into the wall.

_"Damn her…"_ Robin thought angrily. He was going to have a talk to Slade about her. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

He tried to ignore the blood on the floor and leapt over it. But he landed on a slick spot and almost lost his balance.

"C'mon, can I get a break around here?" he complained loudly to himself as he regained his balance. He quickly grabbed the towel and dried off and put on his boxers. Then, he slipped halfway into his suit, leaving the top half dangling down. He slipped into his socks, shoes, and lastly, slipped his mask on.

_"Geez…half the time I spend around here is dressing…some job this is"_ he thought. He grinned at himself and did his hair. He was going to act like everything was fine. He knew Elizabeth expected him to be a broken and obeying puppet. He wasn't going to be that way. He leapt over the blood again and walked to the living room of the apartment. The three adults stopped talking and eyed Robin.

* * *

"What…am I that sexy that you have to stare like that?" Robin joked.

Slade snorted. "Turn around, smart ass. I rather see your back then your face"

Robin winced playfully. "Ouch Slade…that really hurt my feelings…at least I am sexier than you and your mom put together"

Slade rolled his eye. "Is that the best you can do Robin? Surely Beast Boy would have given you some tips to actually being funny…" he said smugly.

Robin frowned and turned. "Kiss my ass while you look back there" he replied.

Rob came to Robin and gently traced the "S" on Robin's back.

"How bad is it Doc?" Robin asked, trying not to flinch.

"If you're lucky, it will fade completely. But since the cuts are deep, there is a possibility it could scar" Rob said.

"Noooo…" Robin moaned and shook his head.

"What about the shot we gave him? It should have completely healed" Slade spoke, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Well, since he managed to spill a large amount of it all over, what we did give him depends on how his body reacts to it…" Rob explained as he put some antibiotic lotion over it.

"This is so boring. I am going take a walk" the snotty Elizabeth said and left the apartment.

"Woohoo!" Robin shouted happily and threw his fist in the air. He glanced behind him, over at Rob and Slade, who clearly thought he had lost his mind.

"Errr…what? I honestly do not like her. I even loathe her... Can you blame me?" he said, losing his happiness.

"I don't" Rob agreed and quickly glanced at Slade.

Slade shook his head. "I don't care if you like her or not. She is part of my plan and I will give her what she wants…except you, Robin"

"Good! I'm your apprentice! Only yours!" Robin exclaimed.

Slade chuckled and ambled over to him. Then he leaned over and whispered into Robin's ear, "Do you realize what you just said? Because that is mainly the reason I did that to you…to mark you as mine…"

* * *

It was evening.

Robin, Slade, and Elizabeth were having a spaghetti dinner. Robin was not thrilled to have her there, but she had insisted on cooking them a meal.

_"I am surprised she knows how to cook…" _Robin thought, but his stomach growled at him to shut up and eat. Elizabeth was giving Robin a "Go-ahead-and-insult-me" look.

"It's very tasty and good" Robin complimented, actually meaning it.

"Glad you like it, puppy…" she replied with a smirk.

Slade chuckled. "He eats like a bird though..." he commented, with a hidden smirk.

Robin ignored the comments and watched Slade eat. It was fascinating to see the long and thin noodles slide and disappear through the slits of the mask.

_"I still find it fascinating…but he's the one who looks like a bird, doing that" _Robin thought amusingly as he ate.

* * *

Robin felt something rub against his leg. He knew it was Elizabeth's foot that was rubbing against his leg.

_"Damn you…you are trying to get me in trouble…"_ Robin thought angrily and gave her a glare and scowl. She smiled sweetly and gave him a wink.

Slade, oblivious to what was going on, continued to eat. Robin tried to make eye contact with him, but Slade was somehow fascinated by his food and refused to look at him.

Robin felt her foot rise higher, still rubbing against him. He lost all interest in the food now, just focusing now on her advance. He knocked his knees together, hoping that would stop her.

_"Please…please...stop"_ he begged silently. He was not used to this. His heart was pounding like crazy and he was breathing became a little labored as she pushed her foot past his knees. He was debating to either cause a scene or just let her continue.

Suddenly her foot shot up and gently rubbed and pressed down on his crotch. He whimpered, but slammed his fist on her foot, causing her to move her foot. He scrambled out of his seat and fled the room.

Slade and Elizabeth bursted out laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face? Darling, you must train him!" she exclaimed.

Slade stopped and glared at her. "Don't tell me how to train my apprentice…and if you want to play…I am right here. A trained and experienced man…" he growled and tackled her, sending the table, food, plates, and glasses flying into the air.

* * *

Robin ran as fast as he could back to the large room where the nightmare had started. He pushed the door close and locked and bolted it.

_"Finally…alone…no insane and evil Slade, no stuck up bitch trying to arouse me, like she ever could…just me …"_ he thought, getting depressed.

He walked around the room, enjoying the space and silence. As he walked closer to Slade's chair, he spotted the laptop.

He stopped and stared at it.

It was the answer to his questions or the answer to his nightmares. His curiosity got to the best of him and he grabbed it and sat in Slade's chair.

He was glad he was wearing black gloves, so his fingerprints wouldn't be as easily traced. He took a deep breath and opened the laptop.

The login screen immediately popped up and Robin furiously thought of possible password combinations.

_"If I were Slade, which I am so glad I am not, what would my password be?" _he thought and typed in a password.

**"Access denied"** the screen blinked and Robin scowled. He tried multiple password ideas, but got no results.

_"Ok…perhaps I am thinking too much like Slade"_ Robin thought. He tried some random combinations and still got no results.

He finally typed in "Halloween31" and it gave him access. Robin grinned, pleased to have accomplish something worthwhile.

_"I guess Halloween is his favorite holiday…must keep that in mind" _Robin thought.

The desktop was pretty much empty, nothing exciting on it. He quickly searched through folders until he found a folder labeled "Future Plans".

He clicked on it and was amazed to see a very long list of documents. He quickly scrolled down the list until a document called "Destruction Project" caught his eye. He opened the document and scanned the page. It was a weather control machine. There were sketches and details on the completion. Robin shook his head. He had hoped that Slade had a better plan then this.

_"Still…it is dangerous and illegal…it's a start"_ he thought. Then, he grinned and typed "Elizabeth" into the search box. He was going to find anything he could about her. He was practically jumping with joy as he saw the folder and clicked on the document.

His excitement turned to disappointment, when he saw that there wasn't much to read. But from what he read, she seemed like a perfect woman. She was rich, charming, attractive, and successful. According to the media. He was shocked that she was a mother of two children.

"So, why is she so evil? It doesn't make sense…" Robin muttered, his eyes narrowing. Lost in thought, he continued to scan Slade's files.

* * *

"Ka-boom!" was the sound ringing in Robin's ears as he heard the doors getting blown off their hinges. He knew he had to act quickly. He slammed the laptop down and set it where he found it, and leapt off and hid behind Slade's chair. His heart was thumping wildly as he heard heavy footsteps. He carefully peeked out from the edge of the chair and saw Slade walking out of the smoke. He looked fearsome, but that was just Robin's opinion. Elizabeth followed and stood next to him.

"Where is that rotten mutt?" she asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

Slade gave her an icy glare and replied "He is no mutt. So, shut up. My little troublemaker is in here…"

_"Slade knows…he knows"_ Robin thought, panicking. He pressed his back against the chair, hoping Slade wouldn't find him. Why was he getting scared? He was breaking again, the fear beating his stubbornness. He didn't know why this was happening, but only knew that he did not want to be punished again.

"Come out now Robin…I'm not here to punish you" Slade said softly as if he had read Robin's mind.

Robin couldn't help but to shiver. It was creepy to hear Slade talk…so softly…so humanely. He gulped and stood up, trembling.

* * *

Slade spotted Robin slowly rising from behind his chair. He noticed there was something wrong with his apprentice. Robin had an unusual expression on his face and was trembling. He was very curious to know why.

"What is the matter with you?" Slade asked, returning to his regular tone. He had succeeded in luring Robin out with a feign tone of kindness. It had succeeded and that pleased Slade.

Robin walked up and stood in front of Slade.

"Nothing is wrong…I just want her to stay away from me. Lock me up if you have to…Master" Robin answered weakly.

"He's lying. He's done something" Elizabeth immediately said. She had been quiet up until now. Slade nodded and Robin scowled and looked at the ground.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, my dear apprentice?" Slade said, lifting Robin's chin, so they could look at each other. When Robin didn't respond, Slade continued.

"Elizabeth is skilled at sensing those who tell the truth and those who lie…so I suggest you tell me what you were doing" Slade said, his eye narrowing.

Robin tried to pull back, but Slade gained a firm grip on his chin, forcing him to stay still.

"I hacked into your laptop and scanned and read a few of your documents… to find a bit more about _her_" Robin whispered, staring into Slade's eye.

"I do believe his deserves punishment, Slade. Liars and disrespectful twerps like him need it" Elizabeth said nastily.

"I do believe I told you not to tell me how to train my apprentice" Slade growled and with his free hand, punched her in the face. She tumbled to the ground, looking up at Slade as she wiped blood from her mouth.

"You...you hit me!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Damn straight I did. Now shut up" Slade snarled, releasing Robin, and cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Robin, who was taken aback by Slade's sudden attack on her, was unsure what was really going on.

_"Wow…didn't think Slade would punch his "special woman"…and he kind of stuck up for me…or was he protecting himself? And he actually kept his word…ugh; this drama is driving me crazy!" _Robin thought.

"This is your fault…" she snarled at Robin and drew out her whip. Robin tensed up and leapt out of the way as the whip came at him.

Slade took a step back and gave Robin a nod. Robin nodded back and grinned.

"Hey bitch…want to see why Slade chose me to be his apprentice? You are going to find out!" Robin said and drew out a bo-staff. He ran towards her, dodging the whip as it came towards him. He pushed off the ground and flipped into the air. He felt the whip wrapped around his ankle.

"Huh?" he said, caught off guard. Elizabeth grinned and pulled down on the whip.

Robin slammed into the ground and rolled away as the whip came crashing down.

He rolled onto one knee and studied his opponent.

_"She's fast, but the whip is doing all the work for her…she doesn't look like a fighter, so I should be able to take her down quite easily"_ he thought quickly as he flipped onto his hands and back onto his feet.

He slowly withdrew an electric disk with his free hand, behind his back, tightly holding the bo-staff in the other as they circled each other.

"What's the matter puppy? Did your Mistress hurt you? she taunted.

Robin chuckled. "You are so conceited…_Mistress._ Without that whip, you are nothing but a pathetic bitch. At least I can do tricks…and take you down easily" he said with a smirk and threw the electric disk at her.

A small explosion of light and smoke erupted as the disk exploded. Robin ran towards it, extending the bo-staff and raised it, holding it like a baseball bat. He then swung it as she stumbled out of the smoke.

"Ugh!" she moaned as it connected with her stomach. She flew back, landing hard and rolling onto her feet.

* * *

Slade was watching the two quietly, wondering what the outcome of the spar would be.

He had his bet on Robin, of course. He was clearly the better fighter of the two. He watched as Robin cleverly hid the disk behind his back.

_"That's my boy…surprise her…get her"_ Slade thought eagerly. He watched as Robin kicked and flipped her over his shoulder.

_"I wonder what Robin will do now…"_ Slade thought, continuing to watch. Robin now stood over her, one foot planted on her stomach and one end of the bo-staff against her throat.

"Leave me alone. I am not your fucking pet. You are not my Mistress. I don't know what your problem is…but you have no right to treat me like shit" Robin said and withdrew the staff, turned, and started to walk back to Slade.

"Well, that was very noble of you Robin. You could have finished her off…" Slade called out to him.

"I know Master. But-"he was cut off by a loud _"crrr-aack"_ sound of the whip.

Slade watched unaffected, as Robin fall to his hands and knees as the whip started to hit his back repeatedly. He tried to get up multiple times, but each blow of the whip knocked him down onto his stomach. Then, with a devilish grin on her face, she slammed her high heeled foot onto his back.

Robin was in pure agony. As the whip hit his back hard and repeatedly, he could feel the old marks rupture open along with the new fresh ones. He felt his suit tear and blood pouring down his back. But he refuse to scream, no matter how badly it hurt. He would not give her the satisfaction that she was hurting him.

That was until he felt her heel slammed and dig deep into one of the cuts.

He screamed and shook in agony, as he looked at Slade, who sat there, watching.

"Look who owns you now…you worthless mutt" Elizabeth said evilly. She dug deeper and continued to whip him; laughing as Robin exploded into new agonized screams.

_"Why won't Slade help me? Why is he just sitting there?" _Robin thought as he screamed.

_"Unless…he wants me to beg… I'll do it…just make her stop"_ he thought and was about to try to beg, when the pressure on his back lifted.

* * *

_"Nobody owns Robin...but me!"_ Slade thought in pure anger and rose from his seat.

He stormed up to Elizabeth, grabbed her by the arm and hissed "Get your fucking foot off him now"

She snickered and removed her foot, slowly pulling the heel out. "What's the matter Slade? Are you jealous that I beat your little precious mutt?"

Slade punched her across the jaw, so hard enough to send her flying back. She landed and rolled onto her back again. He stomped his foot hard on her stomach and looked down at her. She was gasping for air.

"I suggest you clean up your act or you might find yourself in a situation that you will never come back from…" he threatened, taking his foot off and started walking away.

"Threatening me now? I could report you and your plan to the government…" she threatened him, between gasps.

Slade paused and turned to face her. "You are really pissing me off. Quit while you still can breathe" He turned and continued walking again.

"I thought we were a fucking team…"

"Oh sorry, I don't play well with others…especially with whores like you" he remarked smugly and stood next to Robin.

"That is it! We are so through! I'm making sure you never-" she was cut off when Slade's hand gripped her throat. She never saw him coming.

"What…are…you…going…to…do…to...me?" she choked out, fear in her voice.

"Making sure you never talk again" Slade replied and crushed her throat. He tossed her body onto the ground. Two Slade robotic minions appeared and picked her up.

"Make sure she won't be found, understood?" he told the robots as they started to drag her dead body away.

* * *

Robin was fading in and out of consciousness, unaware of what had just happened. His back was still screaming in agony. He felt caressing fingers running down his back. For some reason, it was soothing.

_"Is Slade doing that? It's nice…creepy…but nice…"_ Robin thought and then whimpered as the sharp pain intensely increased.

"I'll be back, my tough little apprentice…shame that this happened, I was going to send you on your first mission…" Slade sighed and left the room.

Robin laughed softly. He didn't know why, but he found it humorous that his life had twisted so suddenly, on the week of his parent's anniversary.

* * *

Slade and Rob entered the room.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Rob exclaimed, seeing Robin laying his own blood.

"You're telling me…" Slade muttered as they walked and bent down on each side of Robin.

"Look at what this monster did! Ah, these are definitely not going to heal quickly…" Rob murmured.

Slade glared at him. "Find a way to heal them quicker…" he said, menacingly.

Rob gulped as he applied some antibiotic lotion onto Robin's back.

"But Sir…the healing liquid takes weeks to –"

"I don't give a shit. Find a way…"

"Yes, Sir. We need to bandage him…"

Slade gently grabbed Robin by the arms and stood up. He was glad that Robin was easy to hold.

Rob quickly wrapped the bandages around Robin's torso.

"Ok, we are done" Rob said uneasily.

"Thank you, Williams. You are Robin's personal doctor from now on. Think of it as a perk" Slade said as he gently swung Robin over his shoulder.

"It was a pleasure to assist you Sir. I will mop this up" he replied, referring to the blood.

* * *

Once inside his apartment, Slade laid Robin on his stomach on top his bed and sighed.

_"Why am I letting him sleep on my bed? I blame my lack of sleep…making me all nice…well...the kid deserves a break…" _Slade thought as he laid down on the couch.

Sometimes being evil and having a long day could even wear out a tough villain like Slade.

* * *

Robin felt so comfortable; he did not want to open his eyes. He buried his face into the pillow. But the events of yesterday flooded and flashed through his mind. He lifted his head and opened his eyes.

_"Please let today be better…"_he thought as he struggled to get up. He saw that his torso was completely bandaged. He slowly pushed himself onto his hands and knees, and slowly crawled to the edge of the bed.

_"Ew…I just slept in Slade's bed. Gross…"_ Robin thought, feeling a bit disturbed by it. He walked into the living room. Slade was on the couch, sleeping.

Robin grinned and quietly went over to him. _"So, he does sleep after all…" _he thought, amused, resisting the urge to poke him.

He made his way to the small kitchen and opened up the fridge.

_"Eggs! Bacon!" _Robin thought excitedly. He grabbed them and found a small frying pan. Within minutes, the smell of the two filled the apartment. It reminded him of home, how Cyborg and Beast Boy would argue over tofu eggs and waffles, Star eating her food with mustard, and Raven drinking herbal tea.

_"I really do miss that…" _Robin thought sadly.

* * *

"I'm pleased to see that you are up and about…" Slade spoke, making Robin jump.

"Grrr…do you have to sneak up on me like that?" Robin asked, with a scowl.

Slade sat the table and snatched Robin's plate. "Actually…no I don't. But I enjoy it…"

Robin turned from the stove and saw Slade munching on his bacon and eggs.

"Dammit Slade! That was mine! "Robin whined, pouting a little.

"Oops…I just happened to see my food on the table and thought you made a "thank you gift" for me. Now stop pouting and make more" Slade replied amusingly.

Robin muttered under his breath and quickly fried up some more eggs and bacon, then sat across from Slade.

"So…um…what happened? After the bitch gave me more pretty marks?…" Robin asked, as he ate.

"I killed her" Slade said simply, eyeing Robin.

"Haha…very funny, Slade…" Robin said sarcastically. But he noticed that Slade was serious.

"What the hell, Slade? Was that really necessary? You could have gave her pretty marks on her back..." Robin replied, frowning.

Slade sighed. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, after all, you were a hero…"

"What are you talking about? I still am…and you are changing the subject here" Robin interrupted, glaring at Slade.

Slade chuckled.

"I was forced into this, remember? Don't even think for an instant that I enjoy this" Robin growled.

"Of course, I didn't expect you to…" Slade replied smoothly.

* * *

Awhile later, there was a knock on the door. Slade had gone to shower, leaving Robin alone.

"Hey Rob. What are you doing here?" Robin asked as he let the man in.

"Hello Robin. Uh…Slade wanted me to come. Need to give you some of this" Rob replied nervously, shaking a small bottle and lotion.

"Well…Slade is busy. So, I guess we could just start without him" Robin said.

"You don't make the rules around here, Robin." Slade said coldly, stepping into the living room, arms folded.

"Sorry Master…" Robin mumbled. _"Damn, he's fast and damn, back to his usual self…" _Robin thought and sighed.

"Damn…this looks horrible" Rob commented after the bandages came off and as he applied the lotion to Robin's back.

"I've seen worse…" Slade remarked and shrugged his shoulders.

"_I definitely miss his softer side"_ Robin thought and shivered as the cold lotion was rubbed into his back. Robin made his way to a full length mirror and turned, so his back faced the mirror. He wanted to see the damage himself. So he twisted his neck and glanced back. He couldn't see much, but he did see that his cuts were deep and his whole back was colored a combination of blue, black, and purple.

He groaned, disliking the colors. But he had to admit, the lotion was already helping to ease the soreness.

"So, what's the plan for today? Robin asked, leaning a shoulder against the wall, facing Slade and Rob.

He was ignored, the two men were busy discussing in low voices.

After they were done talking, Robin had to down the bottle of the clear liquid.

"Ugh…you need to flavor this stuff" Robin complained as he set the bottle down.

"You need to shut up and deal with it" Slade replied.

"Go look at your back now…" Rob said, in a pleased voice.

"Ok…but it will still look the same…" Robin replied, hesitantly.

But when he glanced back, he noticed that the cuts were closing and healing as he watched. The colors still lingered, but Robin didn't mind anymore.

"Whoa…now that's cool" he admitted, looking at Rob and Slade.

Rob grinned and nodded. "I'm just glad it works" he said.

Slade nodded as well. "I am as well. Well done. You will live to see another day…you may leave." Slade dismissed the man.

* * *

"So are you going to answer my question?" Robin asked as he finished slipping the rest of his new suit on. He stretched, feeling better now that his back was almost healed.

"What question was that?" Slade asked, now sitting at his desk.

Robin sighed. "What's the plan for today, _Master_?" he repeated his question.

"That's better. Today, I am going to make you suffer of boredom, so tonight you will be eager to steal for me. What are you going to steal? I'll give you more details later…now leave me alone. " Slade answered as he pulled out some papers.

Robin sighed heavily in disappointment. _"Now what should I do?" _he thought.

He plopped in a chair and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels. He grinned wickedly as he played with the volume and mute button. He wondered how long that would take to annoy Slade.

* * *

It didn't take very long. Fifteen minutes later, Slade stood above Robin, and snatched the remote away.

"I suggest you knock it off before I make that back of yours bleed again…" Slade threatened.

"I suggest you give me something to do then! I am not going to sit here all day!" Robin yelled.

"Go away then!" Slade snapped, clenching his fists.

"Fine! I will!" Robin replied and stomped off, slamming the door behind him.

Robin had a huge grin on his face as he walked out and slammed the door. He had succeeded to get Slade annoyed enough to send him out. Now free to do as he wished, he knew exactly what he was going to do…

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So what did you think? Good? Bad? Not enough? I want to know! Free cookies to those who review! :D


	11. Chapter 11: Small Talkof Betrayal

A/N:

Well… another chapter is up!

I want to thank **Rubbish78** for bringing up this question: What was her (Elizabeth's) purpose?

I intended to put that in the last chapter…but it's in this one instead. :O

So read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 11- Small Talk…of Betrayal**_

Robin wished Slade hadn't blown down the doors to the room. But then again, it was his fault for locking and bolting them. As he entered the room, he hoped that nobody would interrupt. By nobody, he meant Slade. He ran to Slade's laptop and rapidly logged in. He was surprised that Slade hadn't taken it with him or changed the password.

_"Maybe he knows what I am doing…"_ Robin thought. But he didn't care; he needed to talk to his friends.

He connected to the Titan's line and waited for someone to answer. He was extremely tense at the moment, wondering how this chat would turn out. He braced himself for the worse.

Starfire was the one to answer. She showed up on one of the screens, her dazzling green eyes sparkled as she saw him and she smiled.

"Oh Robin! How joyous to see you again!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Star…good to see you too." Robin greeted her, giving her a soft sad smile.

_"How can she be happy to see me?" _he thought.

"I miss you most terribly" Star said quietly, tears slowly welling up in her eyes.

"I miss you too Star" Robin said, getting a lump in his throat.

"Yo, Star! Who are you talking to…?" Cyborg started to ask, showing up next to Star. Beast Boy and Raven appeared as well.

"Dude, you have some nerve calling us…" Beast Boy said in a low growl.

* * *

Slade knew the moment Robin had slammed the door to his apartment that he was up to something. He wanted to drag the boy back and lecture or beat him, for being so damn annoying and childish lately. But that would consume too much of his time and energy.

_"As if that hadn't happened enough…" _Slade thought. He tried to work on the papers he had pulled out earlier, but without Robin near him, he found that impossible to do.

_"I must go see what he is up to…" _Slade thought curiously and made his way back to the broken door room. While Robin was distracted by his friends, Slade slipped into the shadows, where he could see Robin and the screen.

_"This will very interesting"_ he thought and watched.

* * *

"Can I speak to Star alone first?" Robin asked. Three Titans frowned at him.

"Please friends, let Robin speak to me. I will be fine" Star said softly.

"Alright…c'mon BB…Rae…" Cyborg said reluctantly and the three left.

Star turned back to Robin and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm so sorry Star…I never meant it to happen…because of me, you were hurt…" Robin blurted out.

She smiled softly, but it faded. "Do not blame Robin for Slade's misdeed" she said sadly.

Robin shook head. "But it is my fault, Star. You should hate me…everyone else does…" he muttered.

"Our friends do not hate you! They are…just very upset…at Slade…" Star said uneasily, looking away.

Robin didn't know what to say. He was never good at discussing things like this with anyone, it was bad enough he had a hard time talking to Star about their relationship.

"I'll make things right…somehow" Robin told her.

"I know you will. You have never failed before." she said gently, looking at him.

"You are our Robin, and nothing can change that" Star continued tenderly.

They gazed at each other, both silent as their feelings for each other became too strong to hold inside.

At the same time they blurted out "I love you"

They blushed and laughed awkwardly, both wondering if they would be together again.

* * *

In the shadows, Slade snickered at the love confession the two teens just made. It was amusing and sickening at the same time.

_"How touching. But sadly Robin, your love life will never begin…and your life as a hero will end with this call"_ Slade thought amusingly, leaning back against a gear.

He knew what would happen, that was why he didn't remove his laptop or change the password. He wanted Robin to do this, if this went according to how he pictured it, and then Robin would finally break. Then he would step in and make sure Robin followed in his footsteps.

_"What will you do when you don't have any friends Robin? Let's find out…" _Slade thought, observing Robin.

* * *

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy came back onto the screen. All were quiet for a few minutes.

"Listen guys…I know you are mad at me-"

"Mad? That doesn't even cover it….you _betrayed_ us…" Raven spoke bitterly, glaring at him.

"What? I-"

"Face it dude. You did." Beast Boy interrupted.

"You promised! You promised us and then let Slade do that! How could you?" Raven bursted out yelling.

"Yeah, he could have killed us in our sleep, if he had wanted to…" Beast Boy added, scowling.

"You owe Star more than an apology" Cyborg said, crossing his arms.

"Stop! Friends….please let Robin have a say in this" Star spoke, a sad look on her face.

So, the three grew quiet and waited for Robin to start talking.

* * *

"Thank you Star… Listen, I AM SORRY! I thought I could control myself…I thought Slade wouldn't do it. I made a mistake and I regret it…and I always will…like I said, I never meant for it to happen. But Slade just pushes me…you guys know that" Robin said and saw that Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were not convinced.

Beast Boy snickered "You know what Robin? You are no better than Slade. I bet you are having a blast with him…you guys being so much alike"

Robin lost all self control.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Robin yelled angrily, wanting to hurt the green skinned teen. "How could you say that? I'm your friend, not a psychotic enemy. You have no idea of the hell I am going through. For you. So just shut the fuck up, Beast Boy!" he snarled, fists clenched tightly.

Then, everyone started yelling. Cyborg yelling at Beast Boy, Beast Boy and Raven at Robin, Robin yelling back.

WE MUST STOP THE YELLING, PLEASE!" Star yelled the loudest, causing the others to cease theirs.

They were all silent. Robin was breathing heavily. He was really regretting this call. It was a stupid idea now that he thought about it. Only Star made him feel like it was worth the call. He stared at her. She was completely unhappy as well; she had shared the same hope that this would have gone better.

"Friends…look what has happened to us. We must not fight! Remember the Rekmas!" Star said sadly.

"Listen Robin…until things get back to normal… It's best if you don't call back" Cyborg said sternly.

Beast Boy and Raven nodded in agreement.

"But…why not? Slade is to blame for this! Not Robin! "Star exclaimed desperately.

Robin shook his head. "It's ok Star. I'll be fine…" he whispered sadly and then heard Slade chuckling.

* * *

Slade stepped out of the shadows, chuckling at the teens.

"Truly a perfect performance, Titans. It's good to see you all again…" Slade made sure to give Starfire a longer look then the rest. She quickly turned away.

The others scowled. "What do you want Slade?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm touched that you ask. But I do not want anything from you" Slade said, standing behind Robin.

"These are no longer your friends Robin. They are the ones who have _betrayed_ you…can't you tell?" Slade said loud and clearly.

Robin froze, the moment those words came out of Slade, it hit him hard.

_"What if he is right? What I am not the betrayer? What if Raven is messing with my mind?"_

_"Wait…No! I am a betrayer! I made a promise and broke it…but the three of them are acting like I did on purpose!" _he argued with himself.

Oh how he hated this!

* * *

The four Titans stared at Slade in surprise.

Slade chuckled again, at the four teen's expressions.

"Oh yes. I watched you all, and I must say, that I am _very_ impressed with Beast Boy and Raven. Excellent form of betrayal. Starfire and Cyborg, however, I am disappointed with both of you…" Slade teased.

He received four detested glares and scowls.

Robin stepped back, bumping into Slade, who placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Now, Robin, I do hope you see why it is an awful idea to call your friends. You never know when they will turn on you" Slade said.

"We're done with the both of you" Raven said coldly and disconnected the link.

* * *

Robin dropped to his knees. "You knew this was going to go happen" he whispered, staring at the blank screens.

Slade moved swiftly into Robin's view, standing before him.

"You cannot blame me for this, Robin. You chose to disobey. You chose to call them. What did you expect? That nothing would change? That your little friends would be the same? That they would forgive you for that? A rape doesn't just affect the victim, but those around the victim as well…You can only blame yourself for that." Slade lectured.

Robin nodded and hung his head. He did blame himself.

"What should I do now, Master?" Robin asked quietly, eyes on the floor.

Slade grinned beneath his mask. "Asking for my advice, Robin? Most intelligent thing I heard coming out of your mouth lately" he taunted.

Robin looked up, a pained expression on his face, but stayed silent.

" First, I suggest you forget them. You have no friends now, Robin. Accept it. Also, I want you to start acting your age " Slade said coldly.

_"Slade is right... I have no friends…no one but Star…but I don't even deserve her friendship " _Robin thought darkly, climbing up to his feet.

"But since you are so very eager to see your "so called friends"…go fetch this" Slade said, moving out of the way as a picture of a small silver sphere showed up on the screen.

"Why do you want a neutral electronic sphere?" Robin asked, forgetting his self pity and recognizing the item.

"Ah, so you do know what this is…very good" Slade remarked.

"But do you know what it will do, once inside my machine?" Slade questioned, now standing next to Robin as they faced the screen.

Robin frowned and thought hard.

"The electric pulses radiating from it will neutralize anything in a certain area and sends anything that attacks the area bouncing off, making the area untouchable…or unaffected from any danger " Robin paused and stared at Slade.

"So you are going to use it for yourself… So you can be safe, comfy, and be in control. As everything and everyone else suffer! "Robin exclaimed in disgust.

"Exactly" Slade replied with a smirk.

"Are you sure that will work? I mean, it doesn't sound promising. It has been known to fail without the right amount of electricity." Robin said dubiously.

Slade looked down and patted Robin's head. "You are clever after all. But, this sphere has been developed by Wayne Industries, so I know for a fact, it will work. I am not concerned about electricity. Overload will help me with that, as well as plenty of electric generators…" Slade paused.

"That is only the small part of the plan Robin. That's all I will tell you for now."

Robin sighed, he had expected that. "Where is this thing located?"

"In your precious city's newest tech building, I believe"

"You said this city had better technology and…"

"It does Robin. But it was unexpectedly transferred "Slade replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"One more question" Robin knew he was pressing his luck.

"Curious aren't we? Go ahead. Then it's off to steal" Slade replied, walking back to his chair and sitting down.

"What was Elizabeth's purpose in all this?"

Slade laughed, not expecting the question.

"She and I go back…we had a little partnership awhile ago. As you saw, she fancied me. I, on the other hand, only saw her for her wealth and…her knowledge and connections to the government. She has been feeding me copies of documents that the government gives her. I needed to know what was going on inside the government. She even managed to give me what I wanted the most, the security and blue prints of the White House in exchange for…well, a little activity time with me…" Slade chuckled at the last part.

"We were trying to set another partnership to rule together, but she had to touch my toy…" Slade finished, looking straight at Robin.

Robin shook his head. He had more questions, but knew they would have to wait.

"So, you used her to gain info. So, she was a spy…a traitor to the government. Anyways, I am glad you killed her."

Slade was taken back by his last remark. Surprised, but pleased. "That's a bit dark for you, Robin. But yes, I am glad that I did too. Now scram…here, you might need this" Slade replied, tossing him a key.

Robin raised an eyebrow, feeling his mask rise up.

Slade sighed, getting tired of the hold up.

"Go outside and find out for yourself"

"Yes, Master. I'll be back…"

"That's a good boy"

Robin walked away.

* * *

_**A/N: **_We are getting closer to the end...well kindof. Maybe.

Things will heat up again...that's all I have to say... ;)


	12. Chapter 12: The Mission

_** A/N:**_ Hello everybody, here is Chapter 12 of Darker Days!

I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Well have fun and enjoy! :)

Sorry for any grammer errors...

I do not own Teen Titans, as I hope you all know lol.

* * *

_**Chapter 12- The Mission**_

Robin stood outside, admiring his new cycle under the light of the streetlight.

It was a sleek, pitch black cycle, with a large _"S"_ symbol splashed in orange in front and the seat. He ran his hand over it, noticing that it was one of the newest models on the market. He had been thinking of buying one himself.

_"Puts my R-cycle to shame…" _he admitted as he threw his leg over and sat down. It adjusted to him as well as he adjusted to it. He noticed it was very light, weight wise. He knew it was also durable for any situation. He had studied a prototype at a car show that Cyborg made him go to a few months ago.

He stuck the key in; played with the switches for a few minutes, turning the headlight on. Then he pulled out the helmet, which matched perfectly with the bike. There was an ear receiver inside. He stuck it in his left ear and slid the helmet over his head. The engine purred quietly, but roared as Robin took off.

He raced to his destination, enjoying the crisp fresh air and the freedom. Robin loved how the cycle was faster, he found it exhilarating. He zoomed way past over the speed limit, dodging between the nighttime traffic.

"You are going to get yourself killed…very reckless of you Robin" Slade muttered, his voice ringing.

Robin frowned and muttered, "Well, it beats staying in there with you, at least I can die happy out here."

"Now, that is very dark Robin. We must discuss that another time"

* * *

Awhile later, Robin saw the large building on the right, almost missed the hidden entrance. Using his extremely motorcycle skills, he sharply turned into the large parking lot. He spun, doing a complete 180 degree doughnut, before cutting the engine. Then, he pushed the bike into the shadows.

_"This bike is just screaming "Hey, Slade's apprentice is here" if I leave it out there"_ Robin thought, taking off the helmet. He looked up at the large and tall building.

"Careful Robin, security is very secure" Slade warned.

"Oh, thanks for telling me that now…" Robin muttered sarcastically.

* * *

He spotted two guards and ducked into the shadows. He waited until they had turned the corner before darting down to the back of the building. He took out a grappling hook and fired it. Once it latched onto the roof, Robin was flying high into the air; he let go and double flipped, landing silently in a crouch on the roof. He dashed into the shadows to avoid any cameras.

He spotted a door a few feet away. He swiftly kicked the door down and went down a flight of stairs. He looked down and saw that it was a very long way down. He hoped that he wouldn't have to go all the way down the flight of stairs.

"What floor is the sphere?" Robin asked, pressing his hand against his ear, so he could hear better.

"Basement…" Slade answered.

Without hesitation, Robin jumped headfirst over the railing, and started falling. He tucked his arms to his side and legs together, for more speed. He felt so free, so light, that for a few minutes, he forgot that he was heading towards a pitch black ground. As soon as he realized he was getting close, he twisted his body around, so he was facing the ceiling, pulled out another grappling hook, and fired it, aiming for a railing.

The hook snagged around a rail and Robin let the rope continue winding down, until he was yanked and stopped. He then started swinging, using his body, and once he felt like he was sure he would make it to a landing, he let go as he flew towards the railings.

But his judgment was off, he was expecting to land over the railing and onto the landing. Instead he managed to grab the edge of the landing.

_"Oh shit"_ he thought, dangling there, his fingers gripping the edge tightly.

He released one hand and stretched up to the lowest rail. He firmly grabbed it and did the same with the other hand. He quickly pulled himself up and wiggled though the two railings. He stood up and continued his way down.

* * *

Ten flights down, he was standing in front of the only door. He placed one of Slade's bombs on the door.

"I thought you said security was tight around here" Robin muttered.

"Just wait…" Slade replied.

The bomb exploded, blasting the doors inward. Robin slipped into the shadows, under a landing as about twenty security guards dashed past, yelling and turned down the hallway, fading away.

_"Idiots"_ Robin thought as he slipped inside. But he was greeted with a fresh wave of guards.

"Freeze!" one called out, as they all aimed their guns at him.

Unaware, Robin smirked and drew out a few electric disks. He threw them and charged with a yell.

* * *

Slade was in his chair, watching Robin's progress. He was doing well under the circumstances, with three of his friends turning on him. But that wasn't good enough for Slade. He needed to find a perfect way to control Robin. His thoughts drifted to Terra's suit and back to Robin.

_"Perhaps I should do something like that…" _Slade thought. But he shrugged his shoulders, dismissing the tempting idea and watched as Robin took down the guards with ease.

* * *

Robin walked up to the glass. There sat the silver sphere. He flexed his wrist. To his amazement, a small sharp knife slid out.

"Whoa" he said in surprise, not expecting the hidden weapon.

"Use it on the glass" Slade instructed.

Robin made a large circle, and then gently pushed it in. He slid his hand and arm through it and grabbed the sphere.

"Now get out of there" Slade said, pleased.

Robin ran out, leaping over the unconscious guards. "Is there any easier way out?" Robin asked as he skid to a stop, looking around.

"Elevator, straight ahead" Slade answered.

"Why didn't you say something before?" Robin asked, slightly annoyed as he took off down the hall.

"I enjoy making you do things the hard way. How else are you going to learn?" Slade said amusingly.

Robin shook his head and entered the elevator. He pushed the roof button and leaned against the wall. He gripped the sphere tightly and wondered if he was going to escape without any trouble.

* * *

But as he stepped out onto the rooftop, he found himself facing his former teammates and friends. Each were prepared to attack. Robin stared at them. He would play this like before. He wouldn't hurt them. Too badly. He hoped that maybe he could try to get Raven and Beast Boy to somehow forgive him. He was snapped out of his daze by Cyborg.

"You're not going anywhere, Robin" Cyborg said.

Robin remained quiet, sliding the sphere into an empty pouch on his belt.

"Attack them Robin. Attack them hard" Slade encouraged.

Raven scowled at him, Beast Boy changed to a tiger, and Star flew into the air.

"Titans Go!" Cyborg shouted and they started to charge at him.

_"Here goes"_ Robin couldn't help thinking as he ran towards them.

* * *

He decided to go for Raven first. He leapt at her, throwing quick punches and kicks at her. She shielded them with her energy. He pushed her back. He then sensed Cyborg behind him and went low as Cyborg threw a punch. He hit Raven's shield. Robin rolled to the side, jumped on him and opened his back.

"Who do you think you are-"Cyborg started to say, but stopped as Robin yanked out a bunch of circuits. He tossed them aside, leapt off, and then kicked him, sending him at Raven, who was caught off guard. They crashed to the ground, in a heap.

"Robin…" Star said softly, reaching out to him.

He ignored her and went after Beast Boy. Beast Boy roared and clawed at him, but Robin leapt back just as the claws swooped down. Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla and grabbed him. His arms now pinned to his sides, he stared back at Beast Boy. The changeling snorted.

Robin kicked him hard in the stomach. Beast Boy grunted and dropped Robin, who landed in a crouch, pushed off and brought his fist smashing under Beast Boy's chin. Beast Boy stumbled back, shifting back into his human form as Robin tackled him, the two boys rolling across the ground, throwing punches at one another. Robin ended up on top, pinning him down.

Robin stared at Beast Boy. He wanted to say something, anything to him, but the crackling of his receiver in his ear warned him not to.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted and a jet of black energy hit Robin, knocking him off and sent him sprawling across the rooftop.

Robin slowly picked himself up.

"Robin, give it up" Raven said darkly, as she, Beast Boy, and Star faced him.

Robin backed away, turned, and ran for the edge of the roof. He would just leave then.

"Stop right there, Robin. I want you to fight them. Now." Slade growled in his ear.

Robin stopped and turned back.

* * *

Beast Boy charged at him, again as a ram. Robin was prepared this time and leapt away. He grabbed Beast Boy and threw him at Starfire. Then, he charged at Raven and forced her into hand to hand combat. Star stood there, unsure of what to do. Beast Boy, seeing Robin, leapt, shifting into a lion, his claws slashing through the suit, grazing Robin's back.

Robin felt the claws tear through his suit and grazed his back.

_"Not again…"_ he thought, groaning as he twisted away from Beast Boy. Raven sent him flying with a blast of her energy that hit him fully in the chest.

He rolled on the ground a few times before stopping on his stomach. He lifted himself to his knees. His back was to them; he heard Star gasped as she saw his bruised back.

Robin stood up, his back still to them.

_"Let them see…just let them see and maybe they will understand"_ he thought.

"Robin! I thought I told you to fight. Now attack!" Slade growled angrily.

Robin kept quiet and turned back to his friends, pulling the ear receiver out. He crushed it in his hand, letting the pieces fall.

"So, still think I am having a blast?" Robin asked, referring to his back and directing the question at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked ashamed and muttered, "I didn't mean it…didn't know"

"It's fine. I'm not going to fight you anymore. I have to go. "

"Robin, you must let us assist you…" Star said, walking up to him.

Robin shook his head.

Raven and Beast Boy walked away and hovered over Cyborg, so Star and Robin could be alone.

* * *

Star stood behind him, gently running her fingers down his back. Robin shivered, enjoying her touch.

"Slade will pay for this…for what he has done to us" Star said softly, but meaningfully.

"Yes…he will" Robin said seriously, but smiled a little.

She walked back in front of him and they were quiet.

Robin's heart was pounding; Star was very close to him.

_"I might not get another chance…" _he thought thinking about their situation.

Even though she was slightly taller, he embraced her easily.

He felt her strong slender arms gently wrap around him. He relaxed and sighed softly, wishing that he could stay in her arms.

Moments passed and Star pulled slightly away, to Robin's disappointment.

She smiled and leaned in, her lips lightly brushing against his. He smiled as they started to kiss.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Slade was furious. He slammed his fist down on the arm of the chair multiple times until a few cracks appeared. He had been satisfied up until Robin have pulled out and crush the receiver. Oh, he could watch and hear what they were saying, but now he couldn't communicate with his apprentice. He stood up and stormed out the room, heading towards his apartment.

Once there, he went to his desk, unlocked his drawer, and grabbed the blue prints he designed for Terra's apprentice suit. He slammed the drawer and took off down the hallway, to where Rob and others were working and staying.

Rob was working at his desk when Slade burst into the room and slammed the blue prints down. Rob jumped and saw that Slade was in a very bad mood.

"What can I do for you…Sir?" he asked, trying to look calm.

"I want you to design a new suit for Robin, using the same neural interface system. Actually, make it more advanced"

"Advanced? This system is the best and has been successful before…"

"Not successful enough. I want to have complete control. You know what part I am talking about. I want it done within a few hours"

"But…that has never been tested…and it will take..."

The glare Slade sent made the man quiet.

"Yes Sir, we will have it to you as soon as we finish"

* * *

Robin held tightly to Star. He just couldn't let go. Not now.

He knew he would be severely punished for what he was doing, but for this moment of peace and happiness, he would take any kind of punishment.

Star clung to him, wishing that this was happening in a happier setting, a happier situation. But she was grateful to even be here with him. She didn't want to let go…but she knew that Raven and Beast Boy wanted to leave to repair Cyborg.

Robin felt Star pulled away. He used all self control not to tackle or hug her again. He sensed she was doing the same.

"Well, it was good to see you guys again…tell Cyborg I said sorry about ripping out some of his circuits" Robin said, backing towards the edge of the roof.

"Will do. I am sure he would want one…and I'm sorry for the way I acted" Raven replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah…I'm sorry too. I know you are not even close to being like Slade. I guess I was just really angry" Beast Boy added.

Robin smiled; it felt nice to hear those words from them.

"It's alright. I understand why you were angry...I am glad we could talk" Robin replied.

"But next time dude, let's not roll together, kindof creepy, even when fighting" Beast Boy remarked with a grin.

Robin laughed, very relieved to see that Beast Boy and Raven seemed to have returned to their normal selves.

_"Maybe things will get better…" _he thought hopefully.

Robin continued to back away, and then with a wave, gracefully fell off the edge.

"Robin!" Star exclaimed worriedly, flying over to see nothing but a dangling grappling hook swinging in the breeze. She knew he was safe, for she saw a small black figure hopping on a cycle.

"Uh, guys? Did we just let Robin escape? Not to mention, let him steal whatever Slade sent him to steal?" Beast Boy questioned with a confused look. Raven ran a hand down her face and Starfire clasped her hand over her mouth.

* * *

Robin took out the sphere and gripped it tightly as he walked into the main room. He spotted Slade standing front of the screens that were replaying different spots and angles of the mission.

"Excellent work Robin. I knew you would be successful"

Robin snorted. _"Like I have a choice to be successful or not"_ he thought.

Slade turned and stood in front of him, his hand held out. Robin dropped the sphere into his hand.

"An impressive performance…" Slade paused, turning his back to Robin, setting the sphere down on a small table.

Robin knew the beating was coming.

_"I might as well be a smart ass while I can…" _he thought.

"Well, glad you are pleased. Because I don't want to do it again…_Master_" he said coldly.

"Liar. I studied your vital signs during the mission. You got a thrill from it. Don't deny it; we both know you did, as you have before. I bet you deeply enjoyed crushing that receiver and talking with your brainless girlfriend and friends. Not very good moves, my apprentice" Slade replied just as coldly.

Robin glared and scowled at Slade.

"Shut the hell up" he said angrily.

Slade stood still, saying nothing.

Robin tensed, ready to defend himself.

Slade turned and whipped his arm back, planning to back slap Robin. Robin ducked and threw a punch at Slade, who also evaded the attack.

"You got what you wanted Slade. I played fetch, now I am done" Robin spat at the man.

"Very amusing, Robin. But this is a lifetime deal…remember?"

* * *

Robin jumped into the air, doing a somersault over Slade. He landed in a crouch and went low, sweeping his leg in a circular motion, trying to knock Slade off his feet. Slade leapt out of the way and grabbed Robin by the arm, picking him up onto his feet.

Robin struggled as Slade tighten his grip. Moments passed in silence, Master and apprentice in their own thoughts.

Slade let go of Robin, they both distanced themselves away from each other. Then they circled one another, both glaring.

"I hate you"

"I'm touched that you feel that way"

"This won't last forever, _I will _break free"

"It will last forever, Robin. _I will _make sure of that"

"You can't control me completely"

"Not yet…Soon that will change"

Robin turned and charged with a determined growl, swinging his arm back for a punch. Slade took the incoming punch. Robin did a roundhouse kick, which sent Slade stumbling back. Robin immediately attacked, punching back and forth across Slade's jaw. He ran and leapt, kicking Slade hard in the chest, finally sending him flying across the room.

Robin grinned and played with the metal _"S" _symbol on his chest. He was very tempted to rip it off as he did the first time he was an apprentice. But he didn't get that chance.

Slade picked himself up and charged, forcing Robin to stumble back and go on the defense. Slade grew more aggressive with each punch, kick, and grip. Robin found himself on the floor more then he wanted and barely managed to avoid the more fierce attacks. He tried many counterattack maneuvers, but most just covered the blows. Slade then picked Robin up and sent him flying across the room.

* * *

_"Damn him!" _Robin thought angrily, lying on his stomach, slamming his fist down.

"If you are done throwing your fit, I do have something for you" Slade said, still across the room.

"Yeah, what exactly is that…another "Slade beat the shit out of his apprentice"? Thanks, but I am not interested" Robin snarled as he stood up, crossing his arms.

Slade ambled over to Robin and grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking back, so Robin was looking up at him.

"Be damn grateful it isn't another beating. Perhaps you need it. I've been too soft on you" Slade growled and shoved Robin away.

Robin stumbled and turned to scowl at the man before him. But he was then distracted by a clicking of high heels along the metal floor. A tall slender woman walked in.

_"Oh great…its one of those doc-tists…that can't be good"_ Robin thought uneasily as he watched her hand Slade a package.

They whispered to themselves, too low for Robin to eavesdrop. The woman glanced at Robin, eyeing him all over, and then smirked.

Robin shivered at her icy look and watched as Slade went over the table and took the silver sphere and handed to the woman. She nodded and left.

Robin shifted slightly, wondering what was going on. And what was going to happen. It was deathly quiet as Slade came close and silently handed him the package.

Robin looked down at the package, wondering if whatever was inside would improve his situation or make it even more worse…

* * *

_**A/N: **_So...what did you think of this chapter? Let me know in a review! :)


	13. Chapter 13: Controlled

**_A/N: _**First off...I am so sorry for not updating as I usually do.

Excuse? Lost my internet connection...so I might be updating as frequently :(

Hope you are enjoying the story...its all up and down...but hey...I love it :)

I DO NOT own Teen Titans...

So enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 13- Controlled**_

"Open it"

"What if I don't like it?"

"I don't give a shit. Open it"

"If you say so…_Master_"

"Just shut up and do it"

Robin smirked slightly and opened the package. Part of him hoped it would be something valuable or at least a usable gift. But, to his disappointment, it was just another apprentice suit. He immediately tossed it aside and glared at Slade.

"Some gift…I hate it. You have a horrible taste in gifts…"

Robin was roughly shoved to the ground and was quickly flipped over, finding himself face down on the floor, both arms pinned together behind his back.

_"How in the hell did he move so fast? Ugh… this hurts"_ Robin thought, wincing.

He turned his head to the side.

"You will put it on or wear nothing"

"Screw you" Robin muttered and winced more as his arms were pulled upward.

"What was that, apprentice?"

Robin debated whether to tell Slade off or just obey. He went with the first choice.

"I said screw you…Master" he groaned in pain as his arms were pulled up farther.

_"I wonder if Slade will pull my arms off…" _Robin thought and tried to struggle.

Slade kept pulling upward until Robin couldn't stand it any longer.

"Ok! Enough! I'll wear it!" he yelled.

The pressure slowly eased and Robin rolled onto his back, his hands rubbing his sore arms and shoulders.

Slade tossed the suit in Robin's face and stood back.

Robin removed the suit from his face and slowly sat up. He gave Slade a glare, and then stood up.

He turned to go, but steel like grip on his shoulder caused him to stop.

"Where do you think you're going?'' Slade asked calmly, looking down.

Robin twisted away from the grip and faced Slade.

"Where do you think? The bathroom, that's usually where I change, and plus, I could use a shower…"

Slade released him and gave him a nod, allowing Robin to leave.

* * *

Robin slammed the door to the bathroom and dropped his belongings. He slowly slid down the door and then ran his fingers through his hair.

_"What am I doing? Being stupid, that's what…why do I keep screwing things up? Damn, I hate this! Damn Slade…" _Robin thought angrily. He hated this, the conflict within himself.

_"Slade brings out the best and worst in me…"_ he thought, thinking back from the beginning to now. He sighed wearily and shook himself out of his daze. He wouldn't think of Slade anymore.

He blasted the water on high, stripping his clothes off and stepping into the shower, making sure he enjoyed the time alone.

* * *

Now finished with his shower, Robin eyed the apprentice suit. Now that he actually took a closer look at it, it was a lot more different then his other ones. It was a one piece suit, the gloves, belt, and metal plates already there. He felt the material; it was rougher, and as he tried to tear it, he found it impossible to do.

_"Weird…but at least it will last longer than the others"_ he thought.

So, he slid the suit on, but gasped in surprise as he felt a strange sensation. It felt like there were bugs crawling all over his body. This was because the suit was attaching to his skin. Loathing the feeling, Robin clawed at the suit, trying to tear it. He tugged, pulled, yanked, and even used the small sharp knife to try to cut it, but got no results.

Frustrated, he knocked everything off the bathroom counter. He should have figured that Slade had done something to the suit. He scowled and quickly finished with what he was doing, then stormed out, back to give Slade a piece of his mind.

* * *

Slade was looking forward to his and Robin's time together now. He had never intended to go this way; he had hope the mere threats would keep Robin under control but Robin had now forced him to take a different route. He would withdraw his threats, why would he need them, now that he could completely control his defiant apprentice?

_"I am surprised that he's lasted this long…" _Slade thought, recalling the week. It had been a very long week.

He turned to see Robin storm into the room, a look of disgust and anger on his face, tugging at the suit.

Slade scowled underneath his mask.

"What is the problem this time?"

"This suit is the problem!"

"It looks fine to me"

"It won't come off! It's stuck to me! To my skin…What did you do to it?"

"I simply improved it"

"Bullshit. I want it off…Now!"

"I don't think so Robin. It won't come off. Not now…not ever…or not until I say so"

"What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I now have complete control over you"

"You are so full of shit, Slade. Just tell me how to get it off"

"Maybe a little demonstration is in order."

* * *

Robin braced himself for whatever was coming. He suddenly felt a strong pressure all over his body and a heavier pressure in his mind.

Slade just stood there, hands behind his back.

_"Bow to me Robin" _Slade requested, his voice echoing in his mind.

Robin's eyes widen in surprise at the voice in his mind, but he fought back.

"No way will I ever bow-"Robin was cut off as his body betrayed him, forcing him to his hands and knees. He struggled to break free, but could not move an inch of his body.

_"No…this can't be happening!" _he exclaimed in horror in his mind.

_'' There is nothing you can do about it" _Slade spoke amusingly from his mind.

_"Get the fuck out of my head!" _Robin thought angrily.

_''Shut up"_ Slade spoke from his mind and Robin's jaw clamped shut.

* * *

Slade crouched down before his bowing apprentice, lifting his chin, so they could see each other. Slade traced the edge of Robin's mask, which made Robin's eyes narrow. Slade could feel the anger and frustration rolling off Robin.

He chuckled, and then said "I believe this is the best punishment for you Robin. Since beating you and raping Starfire still didn't teach you anything at all, this should. First of all, your suit has the same neural interface system that Terra had in her suit. But since you are such a stubborn and unappreciative apprentice, I had it upgraded. Guess what? Your suit gives me direct access not just to your body, but your mind as well. Don't worry...it won't cause any damage to you...unless I want it to"

Slade paused, studying Robin. He would rip that mask off eventually, when he was victorious of achieving his goal. It may be awhile, but he would do it.

Then, he continued.

"Try to fight all you want. But I am in control of you now. You will do everything I command, you will obey. I will be considerate enough to withdraw my threats on blowing up your pathetic friends and city. I don't need to get rid of them now"

Slade let go of Robin's chin, stood up, and look down at him.

"You are to stay quietly in that position until I return." Slade said coldly and walked off.

* * *

Robin panted, still in the uncomfortable position.

_"At least he is letting me breathe"_ Robin thought, wincing. The pressure on his body and mind was painful. His knees were throbbing and his arms, bending at the elbows, were tired and shaky. As much as he hated to admit, he hoped Slade would return soon.

_"Slade should have just done this in the first place…I should just suffer"_ Robin thought miserably.

Then other thoughts and questions flowed into his mind.

_"What if he makes me do something horrible? Like really hurt my friends? Or makes me talk and act evil? "_he shivered at the ideas.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something; anything than Slade. He started breathing in and out evenly, relaxing slightly.

* * *

Slade walked back into the room, carrying a stack of papers. He walked over to Robin and nudged him with his foot.

"Mmm…what?" Robin muttered, looking up.

"You may move now"

"Thank you...Master"

Slade watched in amusement as Robin collapsed on the floor. He gave it a minute before he picked Robin up, setting him on his feet.

"Come along now" Slade said pleasantly, turning his back. He heard Robin's footsteps following behind him.

* * *

They arrived at Slade's apartment.

Once inside, Robin smelled the sweet scent of pizza. His mouth watered and his stomach growled.

Robin forced himself not to make a dash for the pizza; it was only him and Slade after all, not him and four friends fighting for a slice. He followed Slade to where the pizza was sitting at the table.

"Eat" Slade said bluntly, sitting down and starting working.

Robin took a slice and stared at it, half wanting to give in and eat, the other half wanting to refuse.

_"Who knows what he put in it"_ he thought in disgust, glancing at Slade.

He felt the heavy pressure in his mind return.

"If you think I laced it with anything, you are mistaken. Stop being so paranoid and eat the damn pizza" Slade spoke meeting Robin's glance.

Robin lowered his gaze and started to eat, trying to keep his mind blank.

* * *

He had eaten half the pizza when Slade pulled the box away from him.

"I think that's enough for you. Time for bed"

Robin scowled, even though he was tired. Still, he hated being treated like a kid.

"I'll go to bed when I feel-"

"You will go to your room and you will stay there unless I say otherwise"

The pressure was there again, more sharp and painful now. Robin groaned as his body obeyed, standing up and walking out of the apartment. Robin fought, trying to grab anything to stop himself. He sighed and finally gave up as he turned down the hallway where his room was.

Once he entered the room, the doors snapping close and locking behind him, the pressure lifted. Robin wobbled slightly, and then fell onto the bed. Now he was exhausted, the recent events taking a toll out of him. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke up early. He couldn't tell what time it was, there were no windows or clocks. There was no pressure, no pain; so he was relieved that he could control his body. He stood up and did his usual morning stretches, noticing that the suit was more comfortable now. Then, he wandered into the bathroom, turned on the bathroom sink, and stuck his head down to the faucet and gulped down the cold rushing water.

With nothing better to do, Robin walked up to the door. He kicked, punched, slammed, and pushed the door but got nothing. He would have studied the electronic security device if it wasn't on the other side.

He paced around the room, trying to keep his mind blank. He searched his belt, finding one explosive bomb. He stared at it for a moment. He shrugged and threw it at the door. He made sure to be as far away as possible. As soon as the bomb connected with the door, a vast amount of smoke erupted. Robin ran into the hallway, and started to make his way to the only exit he knew.

As he turned down the hallway where the exit was, he stopped and frowned.

_"What is the point of escaping? Slade can just tell me to come back…" _Robin thought. He pounded his fist into the wall.

"Exactly. But since you are eager to get out of here…I think we should go for a walk"

Robin spun around to see Slade behind him. He took a few steps back.

"I rather not"

"Come here"

Robin had no choice but to obey.

"I could make you wear this…my female scientists…or doc-tists, as you call them, thought this accessory would work well with your suit" Slade commented smugly, holding a black and orange leash.

Robin kept his mouth shut. He would not give Slade the chance to put that on him.

* * *

Robin and Slade did more then walk. Most of their "walk" was scaling buildings, running and leaping across rooftops, and breaking into buildings.

They had entered a well secured building.

"Remember that thermal blaster I gave you?"

"You mean, made me steal, then give it to you to give to me"

Slade chuckled. "If you want to look at it that way…"

"I do…so what about it? It didn't do much good" Robin scowled.

"Oh, it didn't for you, since you were so reluctant to use it. But what I intend to use it for will be very effective"

"Wait a minute…I thought you had everything for your "take over the world" scheme?"

Slade snickered. "Technically, I do. But I do like to have a backup plan, just in case"

"Of course…"

They now had entered a large room. Not just large, but wide as well.

What Robin saw made his mouth drop slightly.

In the middle of the room, there stood a very vast version of the thermal blaster. Slade minions were all over, fastening ropes and chains around it.

Robin scanned the area, frowning at the lack of security of the building.

"So tell me why there isn't any security around here. I mean, this thing is destructive, more destructive then a silver sphere, but yet, I don't see a single damn guard" Robin muttered, knowing Slade could hear.

Slade shrugged his shoulders.

"Simple, I have people who work here give me direct access"

"How are you going to get this from here to your hideout?"

"So very curious…I do have my ways, apprentice. Perhaps in time, I will tell"

"Sure…"

"Come. Let us go to the rooftop. I believe your friends have just arrived"

* * *

To Robin's horror, Slade was right.

His four friends had stopped when he and Slade appeared to greet them.

Slade had ordered Robin to not to speak and to walk and stand in front of them.

"Hello Titans. I was expecting you"

"Yeah? Well then, let's skip the talking and get to fighting" Cyborg replied.

Slade chuckled.

"Robin! Why do you not speak?" Star called out, a worried expression on her face.

"Slade's controlling him" Raven answered, a scowl forming on her face.

Again, Slade chuckled.

"Well, you all know how Robin can be…someone needs to put him in his place. That someone is obviously me"

Beast Boy snickered. "So full of yourself aren't you?"

"Attack them Robin and do not stop until I tell you otherwise" Slade ordered, taking a step back.

Robin struggled not to obey, but his body charged at them, he attacked Cyborg, who yelled for Star and Raven to go after Slade. Beast Boy shifted into a small spider monkey, hopping onto Robin's back.

* * *

Slade and the two girls circled each other.

Starfire's eyes were glowing bright green.

"You shall pay for the damage you have done!'' she exclaimed fiercely, throwing starbolts rapidly at him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, releasing a blast of dark energy.

Both hit their mark, for they heard a thud and Slade groan.

The two girls grinned at their successful hit, and continued their attack.

They stopped after hearing no response from Slade.

"Were we successful in defeating Slade?'' Star asked hopefully.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "I don't think so" she answered as Slade stepped out of the shadows.

"Then we will make sure we do!" Starfire said and released her eyebeams.

"Apprentice! Defend your Master!" Slade called out.

Robin immediately spun around and ran as fast as he could, leaping in front of Slade as Starfire's eyebeams connected with Robin.

"No! Robin!'' Starfire cried out in horror.

Robin staggered back into Slade, who shoved him roughly away.

_"Sloppy Robin. I will have to train you some more"_

_"Give me a break" _Robin thought annoyed, but bit his lip and winced as the pressure increased.

_"Knock it off. Now go take care of Beast Boy and Cyborg as I take care of these two"_

* * *

Slade watched as Robin obeyed and returned his attention to the two girls.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way…it is your choice" Slade said.

"We'll take the easy way" Raven replied as she and Starfire flew up into the air.

Once more, the girls launched another attack of starbolts and dark energy upon Slade. They achieved the same result as before.

They floated down to the ground and sighed in relief.

But that was cut short as Slade leapt onto them, knocking them flat onto the ground.

Before any of the two could react, Slade stood up and yanked them up by their hair. The two female Titans yelped in pain, struggling against Slade's iron grip.

"Good night girls" Slade said amusingly, then slamming their heads together. He heard the satisfying noise of their heads connecting. They dropped instantly to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg had saw what had happened, and started racing towards Slade, both furious.

Slade raced towards them, but flipped easily over them. Robin had joined Slade's side, now the two heroes were facing the villain and apprentice.

"I suggest you leave…or would you like me and my apprentice to knock you out as well?" Slade spoke in a smug tone.

"Dude, you are going to be K.O" Beast Boy snarled, Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"Well then…let's end this. I've had my fun. You all are too easy" Slade replied and cracked his knuckles; Robin following his move.

That comment made the male heroes growled and attack.

Slade and Robin ran side by side. They both moved with ease, Robin mimicking Slade's moves.

Both were engaging the two heroes into hand to hand combat.

* * *

Robin hated this. He really hated this.

But he never felt as powerful as he attacked, forcing Beast Boy to quickly shift. But a devastating punch caused Beast Boy slamming hard into the wall across from him. He knew it was Slade's strength that made him attack so fiercely and powerfully. Slade's last forceful punch, also caused Cyborg to slam hard into the wall as well. The two heroes collapsed onto the ground, motionless.

"Nicely done Robin"

Robin said nothing.

_"Say "Thank you Master. But you were more impressive" _Slade commanded in his mind.

_"Fuck you Slade"_ Robin thought in disgust, but quickly repeated what Slade ordered as the pressure increased considerably.

Cyborg and Beast Boy lifted their heads weakly, looking at them.

_"Laugh with me" _Slade commanded.

_"Please...anything but that"_ Robin begged, knowing that it was useless.

But Robin felt a dark burst of laughter escaping his lips.

What terrified him was the two were laughing the same way...evilly.

They left laughing, leaving the four Titans where they were, and made their way back to the lair.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed that! Again, so sorry for the late update.


	14. Chapter 14: Training

**_A/N:_** Finally...another chapter is up!

I apologize for not updating as much...

Things have been so rough for Robin...and it won't get any easier!

So, please enjoy...

* * *

_**Chapter 14- Training**_

_Back at the lair…in Slade's apartment…_

The moment that Slade had released his hold on Robin, that was when he would attack.

He was pissed at what Slade had made him do.

Once he coud move freely, Robin backed away and silently crouched, focusing on Slade, watching for the perfect time to strike.

Slade paid him no attention, turning his back to him, and then leaning over to study an object.

_"Go to hell Slade"_ Robin thought angrily and pushed off the ground, leaping onto Slade's back, wrapping his arms tightly around Slade's neck.

Using his strength, he yanked back hard. To his surprise, Slade stumbled back, but did not resist.

Determined, Robin tightened his hold, squeezing as hard as possible.

Still not getting any response from Slade, who was now standing still, Robin narrowed his eyes.

"_He could easily make me stop, or beat the hell out of me…but he isn't…what is he up to? Well, I'll keep trying anyway!"_ he thought fiercely.

So, he yanked and squeezed harder, feeling his arms crushing against Slade's throat.

The man did nothing, just stood there as before.

"Dammit! Die! Or something…anything!" Robin growled; desperation and frustration seeping into his voice.

He had expected something entirely different from this.

He continued his tactic for a few minutes more, and then released his hold in defeat.

His eyes widen in astonishment as Slade silently collapsed to the floor.

_"What the hell? Did I…did I just…?" _Robin stared, his heart racing.

He kicked Slade hard in the side.

Nothing.

He saw no movement, no breathing, no twitching, no eye snapping open.

A small grin played across his face. He stomped on Slade's chest.

"Take that Slade. Now, I think I'll leave now" Robin said smugly.

He took a deep breath and turned away.

* * *

He was free. So he thought.

Robin felt a crushing grip around his ankle.

He twisted around to see Slade staring at him.

But to his surprise, Slade chuckled as he released him and stood up.

"I never thought you had it in you, apprentice…but it seems like I was mistaken"

"I didn't mean to"

"What was that? Didn't mean what?"

"I didn't mean to attack you Master"

Slade glanced down at him.

"It's quite sad that you are a terrible liar. But since you are clearly are trying to kill, then perhaps I should start training you on how to effectively kill…"

Robin scowled and glared.

"No. I won't do it"

"Stop being stubborn. Now, let me ask you. How badly did you want me to die?"

Robin opened his mouth to answer, but he wasn't sure on how to answer.

It was positive that they both knew he utterly loathed Slade, but did he actually want Slade dead? Would it be wrong of him to want someone dead?

_"After what Slade has done…he should be"_ Robin thought angrily.

He stayed silent, continuing to glare at Slade.

Slade shrugged his shoulders at Robin's lack of response.

"You will be trained, no matter if you want to or not. After all, I do control you. Now, let's go my gym. I want to start training you now"

* * *

After an hour of studying numerous and various weapons, which he noticed were mostly actual assassin weapons, Slade then showed him some new fighting techniques, which Robin noticed were more lethal. Slade made him participate, by dodging, ducking, and counterattacking. Then, it was practicing throwing the weapons. To his surprise, Robin was intrigued by all the new material he was learning. Even Slade was slightly surprised, but easily hid it, but was also pleased.

But one weapon Robin refused to touch, was a simple handgun.

When Slade had tossed it to him, Robin was aware of what he was holding and quickly dropped it.

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Pick. It. Up."

Robin reluctantly obeyed.

"You know I am not going to use this… Master"

"I don't expect you to. Actually, it doesn't suit you"

"Then why…"

"I want you to have knowledge to know how to use one. In case…"

"…In case I need to use one in a situation"

"That's my boy. Now load the gun and practice on those targets"

* * *

By the time they had finished, Robin needed a shower.

But, he had no idea how to get the damn suit off.

So, he left Slade, slightly blushing.

He had to ask Slade to get the suit off, which put a dent in his pride.

But he rather that then smell and soak in his own sweat.

* * *

He walked along the hallway, only in his undergarments and, socks, and shoes.

The suit had actually slid off him as Slade commanded.

But to make things worse, Slade had told him he had to walk back to the apartment to shower.

_"Damn Slade, a typical bully. I should have known he would do this…I just hope that nobody sees me"_ Robin thought meserably.

As he turned the hallway to the apartment, there were four doc-tists standing and talking.

They stopped as they saw Robin trying cover himself with his suit.

The two males snickered as the two females checked him over.

Robin blushed but kept his composure, he refuse to let them intimidate him.

"Hey, its Slade's bitch…oops…apprentice" one of the men said as Robin walked past.

He stopped in his tracks, back turned to them.

"Where's your Master, little pup?"

"None of your business"

The two females looked uneasy.

"We should leave him alone. Slade will kill us if we taunt him"

"Aw, screw it! We work our asses off all the time, and this punk gets to sit around and take it easy!"

"If I were you, I would listen to your female co-workers. You wouldn't want Slade to find out you were messing with me."

"Oh, is that so? He needs us. Guess what? You're no better than anyone else around here"

Robin scowled. "Never thought I was. But at least I tried to fight back. Now fuck off"

The other guy laughed. "Oh, looks like Slade taught his dog a new trick! To swear! What a bad dog!"

_"Stay calm…they are just idiots...not worth it" _Robin thought furiously.

He should just leave and be on his way to the shower, but he pissed off, especially being referred as a "dog" again.

Now, he was going to teach these idiots a lesson.

* * *

Robin slid the suit back on.

If he was going to beat anyone up, he would do it fully dressed.

Then, he gave the two men a fierce scowl, which made them grow quiet and uneasy.

"Oh, actually, Slade taught me quite a few new tricks…" Robin said coldly as he attacked.

He gave the first guy a few rough jabbing punches and a kick that sent him flying back.

Then, he turned to the man who started the unnecessary drama.

"I did nothing to you. So what the hell is your deal?"

"I don't answer to you…you don't deserve to be here"

The man pulled out a typical switchblade knife from his lab coat.

Robin sighed. "I never wanted to be here. I was forced into this mess. Oh, I wouldn't use that if I were you"

"I don't care if you forced or not. I never liked you evenas a hero…now I'll be the one to end you" The man growled darkly and charged.

_"Why does this shit happen to me?"_ Robin thought, annoyed, as he dodged the sweeping blade, and dug his elbow into the man's gut.

He heard a groan and turned to see the blade now flying at his chest.

He froze, knowing even if he was quick enough, that he wouldn't be able to escape without being stabbed.

He flinched as he felt the blade hit his chest, expecting it to go deep and expected immediate pain or blackness.

But, the blade was stuck in his suit.

He looked at the man, who seemed just as amazed and shocked as Robin was.

Slowly, Robin pulled the knife out.

He stared at it, then back the man, who seemed to have thought the same idea as Robin.

"No…please don't kill me" he begged.

"Should have thought about that before trying to kill me"

"I'm sorry!"

"So am I"

* * *

Robin watched as the man spun and took off down the hallway.

With a flick of his wrist, Robin easily threw the knife.

It twirled and hit its mark, going deep into the man's back.

He fell where he was, face down on the floor.

Robin strangely felt a pleased feeling.

But, he had forgotten the two women, who were now screaming and rushing to their co-worker.

Then, he felt sick. Sick of that pleased feeling and at himself.

"_I just killed someone…someone who didn't deserve to die"_ he thought in horror. How could he? Of all people, he just had taken a life.

His eyes watered and he sunk to his knees. He put his face in his hands.

"What the hell is going on here?" It was Slade, who was clearly behind Robin.

Robin scrambled up and looked to see the two women trying to explain.

"Enough! I'll get the whole information from my apprentice. Just take care of the damn body" Slade told them and turned Robin around to face him.

_"So, he knows I killed him"_ Robin thought numbly, staring at the floor.

"Yes, you made a perfect kill. Congratulations. Even though I am pleased that you did that, I am disappointed that you acted so rashly on such a situation. It was unnecessary"

"I know Master"

"Just go take your shower"

* * *

The rest of the week went by, without any incidents and Robin finishing his training with Slade.

"Now what? Are you going to send me to kill people, Master?" Robin asked bitterly.

Slade shook his head.

"Afraid not. Unless we are attacked, you won't be killing anyone. Sorry to disappoint you" Slade replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"Well….can you tell me what the hell we are doing now?"

"Meetings this week, apprentice. I expect you to behave yourself"

"Of course…I wouldn't dare to interrupt your important meetings" Robin muttered sarcastically.

They had entered the same meeting room that Robin visited for the first time.

"Keep your mouth shut and pay attention" Slade ordered telepathically.

"No problem" Robin muttered once more and took a spot in the corner of the room.

* * *

For the first hour of the meeting, nothing unusual happened.

Slade and the nine other people discussed whatever they were having the meeting about.

Robin didn't really care, soaking in his guilt and sorrow, forgetting that he was supposed to be paying attention.

Robin sighed as he looked around the room for what seemed a millionth time.

But, as he scanned the room, one was looking at him strangely.

Robin kept his face emotionless, only recognizing the woman from the little incident.

She was trying to tell him something.

_"I wonder what she wants…" _Robin thought curiously.

"Focus apprentice" Slade telepathically spoke sharply.

* * *

Shortly, there was a break and the woman walked by, dropping a piece of paper as she passed.

Robin quickly snatched it and was quite taken back by what was on it.

He sat in the corner, legs pulled up, so Slade wouldn't see.

It was a message, but not just a message.

It was a coded message surrounded by a jumble of letters.

Robin quickly deciphered it. It read: Coming For You. Be Ready. BB.

Robin's hands shook; his heart pounding. Could he be saved? Were the two other people he cared about besides his friends, willing to risk their lives for him?

Robin was thankful for his mask, for his eyes started to water.

He forced the tears back and he looked up, to see Slade glaring down at him.

"Hand it over"

"Hand what over, Master?" Robin asked innocently.

"The piece of paper"

"Oh, you mean this?" Robin held up the paper.

Robin noticed the nine members were watching their boss and his apprentice.

If they wanted a show, Robin would give them one, regardless of the consequences or Slade's control.

Feeling gutsy, Robin stood up and narrowed his eyes at Slade.

"Fuck you Slade''

Robin stuffed the paper into his mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed it.

No way would he jeopardize this chance of freedom or _them._

* * *

Robin knew Slade was very pissed at his action.

The bond between them was at least somewhat helpful to Robin, thanks to the suit.

"So, are you going to punish me in front of your little slaves? Show them what happens when they disobey? Or are you going to let it slide...Slade?"

Slade narrowed his eye at Robin.

"Oh, you'll get your punishment" Slade said coldly, then walked back and resumed his meeting.

Robin was slightly taken back; he had expected Slade to physically punish him.

But then he realized what Slade had in mind, for Slade sent him an image.

"Please…no…Slade!" he begged.

"Kill her. Now"

* * *

Robin felt intense pressure as he fought against Slade's control.

He didn't want to kill. Again.

He managed to make himself slam into the wall before he was force to stand behind the woman.

"Now, to conclude the meeting…just a reminder, if anyone dares to try to betray me or help my little apprentice in any way…death will be your payment. Apprentice, show them what I mean"

Slade clasped his hands together, which to everyone's horror, watched as Robin's hands clasped around the woman's throat.

She screamed and clawed viciously at his hands, trying to break free.

But, with Slade's strength added to his own, the woman began to tremble and gasp, slowly becoming limp.

Robin was able to let go after she stopped moving. She was dead.

He stumbled away, watching as she fell to the floor.

Feeling disgusted, he looked at Slade.

"That was merely the least minor death you can get. Believe me, I can make you have a far worse and painful death then that" Slade said coldly and waved his hand, dismissing the meeting.

* * *

Slade and Robin were last to leave.

"I do hope you learned not to be a smart ass in front of my employees. I was considering making you make an idiot of yourself. Luckily for you, I was not an amusing mood"

"Oh, how wonderful for me…"Robin muttered angrily as they walked.

The two remained silent as they made thier way back.

Once they arrived at Slade's apartment, the delicious smell of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and biscuits filled the room.

Robin licked his lips eagerly and started to make his way to the food.

But, pain throughout his body made him stop.

"I honestly don't think you deserve to eat…" Slade said as he past Robin and sat down at one of the seats of the table, with a plate full of food in front of him.

Robin tried to stay quiet, but a small whimpered escaped.

Slade snickered and started to eat.

Robin tried to look away or move, but Slade had made him stay where he was.

It was deathly still and quiet in the room, only the sound of a fork and knife scraping the plate.

Robin watched helplessly, his stomach growling loudly.

Slade looked at Robin, tilting his head. "Well…starving you for tonight was my intention, but what the hell…the end is coming soon… so come and eat"

Robin had forgotten the pain holding him in place, his hunger replacing the pain.

He zoomed and quickly sat across from Slade, eagerly shoveling down the food.

He didn't give a damn what Slade thought about his table manners.

He just wanted to eat before Slade stopped him.

But recalling what Slade had said, Robin stopped and looked at Slade, who was shaking his head.

"Slade, what did you mean by "the end is coming soon"?"

"Address me properly and perhaps I'll answer"

"Grrr…Master, what did you mean "the end is coming soon"?" Robin repeated anxiously.

"It's simple, Robin"

Robin couldn't help but to smirk, getting Slade to call him by his name.

_"Score one for me"_ he thought hastily.

"So, I take it that you are about ready to go through with you plan?"

Shade chuckled. "Yes…but one or two things still need to be removed first…"

"What are these things, Master?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. But, it will be quite an experience for you. Now, shut up and finish eating."

Robin frowned at Slade for ending their conversation so quickly. But he did as he was told.

Afterwards, he instinctively curled up on the floor next to Slade's desk, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well, I really hope you enjoyed it!

Was it worth the wait?

Reviews are welcomed!

I will try to have the next chapter up soon!


	15. Chapter 15: Twisting

**_A/N: _**Hello everyone! Hope you all are well!

Well, I must apologize again for the really late update.

I am hoping my laptop problems will be fixed by this week lol.

Well...I am going to say this because I feel I need to...but this chapter is not my best.

But please read and enjoy... :)

* * *

_**Chapter 15- Twisting...**_

After waking up uncomfortably on the floor, Robin immediately did some stretches and quickly noticed that he was alone.

He sighed and glanced around the room, pondering on what he should do.

There were many ideas running through his mind.

Ignoring the growling of his stomach, he left the apartment, slowly making his way down the hall.

He knew where Slade was. Why he wanted to go to Slade, was a mystery to him.

The man had made him do terrible things, and Robin had no control of the situation.

He didn't know how he was going to get control of the situation.

* * *

He paused outside the room where Slade was.

Not only could he hear Slade talking, but a voice he had heard not too long ago.

Slowly and carefully, Robin peered into the room. Slade was sitting in his large chair, facing the ceiling to floor screen.

On that screen was no other then…Batman.

"No…What is he up to?" Robin muttered as he silently slid into the shadows of the room.

He could now hear what the two men were discussing.

* * *

"He doesn't belong with you Slade"

"And he doesn't belong to you…"

"I know that. Just release him."

"Hmmm…no...I don't think so"

"He won't be controlled by you forever"

"On the contrary, he can and will…I have no intention of letting him escape. His progress of being my perfect apprentice is very excellent. Did you see the videos I sent you?"

"Of course. It disgusts me that you forced him to do such cruel things"

Slade chuckled.

"He needed to do it…he can't be protected forever…and soon, he'll enjoy doing it"

"What will it take to let him go?"

Robin watched as Slade shook his head.

"Nothing…Now, stop wasting my time"

There was an intense silence between the two.

Robin fidgeted slightly, wondering what would happen.

Slade stood up and folded his arms.

"Well, I suppose I could give you a chance to save him. Let's make this interesting…how about a fight?"

The masked hero frowned.

"What are the stakes?"

"If I win…I will keep Robin, simple as that and I will annihilate you. If you win, you can do whatever you wish with him and I will turn myself in"

"No"

Robin was surprised that he had spoken as he stepped out of the shadows.

The two men regarded him, waiting for him to explain himself.

Robin scowled at both of them.

"This is not going to happen"

"And why not?" Slade asked a hint of smugness in his voice.

Robin ignored Slade for the moment, turning to face his former mentor.

"Don't agree to this. I can handle this"

"It doesn't sound or look like you can"

Robin scowled and looked away. Images of his parents and his friends flashed through his mind.

"I…don't need you…to get hurt… killed because of me" he muttered remorsefully.

"I am going to do this. Someone has to"

Robin looked up and recognized the tone. He knew better to argue. There was no way he could dissuade him now.

He turned and walked out, expecting someone to stop him from leaving, but neither Slade nor Batman said a word.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Robin sulked.

He really didn't know to do. He walked around the apartment, until Slade arrived.

The two glared at each other.

Then, Slade spoke.

"It would not be wise to start hoping that you can escape"

"Too late Slade. I am already hoping. In fact, I _really hope _he kicks your ass. Because you really deserve it"

Robin managed to block the fierce blow, but lost his balance, causing him to fall onto his back.

_"Damn, I hate when he does that" _Robin thought, trying to shake himself out the daze.

Slade had now grabbed and lifted him up by his throat.

They glared silently at each other until Slade released him.

Robin rubbed his neck and moved away as far as possible from Slade.

"So, what now?" Robin questioned.

"We wait…"

Robin had expected that answer.

_"Well, well, well…Slade seems to be acting a bit uneasy…" _Robin thought smugly as he watched Slade's movements.

Slade was clenching his fists, slowly pacing the room. He would pause and stared off, lost in his thoughts.

Robin crossed his arms and smirked.

"Why are you smirking? You are in no position to smirk" Robin could hear the annoyance in Slade's voice.

"Well, I am looking on the positive side, Slade. I have to have something to hope and look forward to now…"

Slade snickered. "Well, enjoy it while you can. This is his pitiful attempt to save you, and which he will fail to do"

_"Oh yeah? Then why are you acting so nervous?"_ Robin thought.

He had definitely noticed that since the call, that Slade hadn't caught him with his thoughts or his improper addressing.

"We'll see about that!" Robin said loudly.

The two stared at each other from across the room.

The silence grew and intensified as moments passed.

Finally, Slade started moving swiftly toward the door.

Robin followed, knowing he had no choice.

Slade was moving more rapidly, forcing Robin to trot after him.

_"Of course…he needs to be in the right room when the fight happens…" _Robin thought as he ran into the room after Slade.

Robin skid smoothly to a stop, slightly in front of Slade.

"Someone's here" Robin commented.

"I know that" Slade snapped at him.

The two tensed, both ready to attack the intruder.

The intruder's shadow appeared as they stepped out of the shadows.

It was no other but the one they had anticipated all along.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Well...sorry if I disappointed anyone...but I know the next chapter will be alot better :)

Batman just appears out of nowhere lol. But hey...at least he is going to do something!

Feel free to leave me reviews...about how badly this chapter was lol.

I really hope to update my other stories this week too...bye :)


	16. Chapter 16: So CloseYet So Far

_**Author's Note:**_

Hello everyone!

Well, we are another chapter closer to the end!

This chapter took me awhile to write, but it is worth it!

Thank you all for the reviews! I really love them!

Oh...I don't own Teen Titans...as we all know :/ lol

So read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 16- So Close...Yet So Far**_

"Well…I'm pleased to see that you have made your way here…" Slade greeted nonchalantly, as he and Robin watched as Batman ambled silently into the room.

"I'm not here to socialize" Batman replied darkly.

"Shame…Well then…Down to business. Robin is the prize, as we both know. He cannot and will not assist either of us in the fight. I will make sure he doesn't…" Slade spoke softly and Robin felt the usual pressure, keeping him in place.

Batman nodded while Robin scowled.

"Then, let the best man win…"

"I intend to" both rivals uttered determinedly.

* * *

Robin watched in awe as the two men hurtled towards each other.

_"End this quickly…" _he thought as the two began to exchange hand-to-hand combat attacks. E

ach opponent were dodging and blocking each other's attacks.

At first, they were cautious and unhurried; each examining the other's fighting techniques.

But, their pace and attacks rapidly increased and became more intense as time went by.

Robin could only see flashes of them as they fought, until they faded into the shadows of the vast room.

_"Please…let this work…if anyone can beat Slade…it's Batman"_ he thought.

As minutes passed by, the hero grew impatient as the silence grew.

* * *

Knowing he was going to be in pain, he boldly took a few steps toward the direction he faintly could hear the two battling.

He paused after taking multiple steps, letting the pain ease.

He had expected to gain nothing, but he now realized as long as Slade's mind was occupied with the brawl, his control was not as powerful.

Robin focused and started walking once more, a little more quickly this time.

Pain shot up once more and Robin clenched his teeth as he made his way slowly and painfully towards a large gear.

It was a perfect place to hide and observe the fight.

He slowly crouched beside the gear and peered out.

Batman and Slade were still fighting intensely, both were evenly matched.

Robin grinned as Batman delivered a staggering punch and kick.

Slade attacked back, recklessly and viciously with jabbing punches, but Batman deflected them with ease.

In turn, Batman successfully hit Slade with a swift left hook, then right hook, sending the other man backwards.

_"Take that Slade…"_Robin thought smugly and watched as Batman continued to best Slade.

Robin watched as drove Slade back into a corner.

Robin fidgeted, if Batman could keep Slade there, maybe he could…

* * *

Robin braced himself and started to move.

He knew there was a catwalk over the area where the hero and villain were.

If he could get up there, he could drop down onto Slade, and then he and Batman could capture him.

That idea made him more determined to move faster.

Without noticing, he made a reach for an item he used to have, but no longer did. His grappling hooks.

Frowning, Robin ran to the metal ladder and climbed onto the catwalk.

He ran down it, ignoring the fact that the suit was causing him pain.

But when he reached the area, the two men were gone.

Robin slammed his fist on the rail, frustration welling up.

Then, the two reappeared.

But, Robin noticed the battle had changed.

Robin made his way back down and found another place to hide and watch.

* * *

Batman had just stumbled back and hit a gear.

Slade appeared, assaulting him with multiple punches and kicks.

The last roundhouse kick sent Batman sprawling across the floor near Robin.

Standing over the hero, Slade began to kick and hit viciously.

_"No…Get up!" _Robin thought in dismay.

He wanted to help, to do something…anything, but he stayed where he was.

To Robin's relief, Batman finally grabbed Slade's foot and twisted and pulled, causing Slade to lose his balance and fall.

Then, he got up, slowly shaking himself out of his daze.

But Slade was up as quickly as he had gone down.

The two began moving in the opposite direction.

Robin followed as quickly and quietly as possible, dashing and darting behind gears and other mechanical objects.

Placing a hand on a gear, he stopped and steadied himself.

Scanning the large room, he noticed the two men had disappeared once more.

"Really? Not again…" Robin groaned and stumbled back into the large empty space of the room.

He wanted to call out, but he forced himself to remain quiet.

He didn't know how long he stood there, but he became worried as he couldn't hear or see anything.

He was beginning to fear the worst, when he saw a shadow flash over him.

Immediately, he spun around to see Batman.

Robin couldn't help but to grin.

With Slade nowhere in sight, it was obvious who the victor was.

But he had definitely noticed that Batman was hiding any pain he had been inflicted with.

* * *

"Are you okay?" they both asked in harmony.

Again, in unison, they both nodded.

"Well…this suit..." Robin commented and frowned.

"That's why I brought this" Batman held up a small device.

Robin, who was familiar with technology, couldn't figure out what the device was.

He knew it was something Batman had personally and cleverly thought and made up.

"Hold still" Batman warned him and placed the device on his chest.

After pressing the button, Batman turned around and started walking towards the exit.

Robin felt the pressure lift and vanish, and he ran to catch up to Batman, pleased to have his body back in his control.

He was extremely curious about the device.

"Thanks. How did you come by the device?" Robin asked, trying not to sound too eager about it.

"I'll explain later" was his answer.

* * *

But would there be a later?

* * *

As they were rapidly walking towards the exit, they were intercepted by Slade.

"Did you think I would just let you leave?" Slade asked, a hint of anger flickering in his voice.

"It's over Slade" Robin commented smugly.

He received glares by both Slade and Batman.

"It's far from over…" Slade growled and threw a long jagged dagger.

Robin watched as the dagger came straight at him; his mind screaming at his legs to move.

But, he stood where was.

Batman shove into him, sending him to the floor.

When he glanced up, he saw that Slade had vanished once more, and Batman had pulled the dagger out of his shoulder.

Robin quickly crawled to his mentor's side.

"Get out of here" Batman hissed at him, breathing heavily.

"No. Not without you"

"Stop being stubborn and leave"

Robin clenched his teeth.

He was not going to let Batman sacrifice himself or order him around.

He grabbed the uninjured arm and wrapped it around his neck and stood up.

* * *

Yet again, they made their way towards the exit.

Robin was hopeful.

_"We are going to make it!" _he thought excitedly.

* * *

The sound was morbid. But, the sight and feel were gruesome.

Blood had spattered in front of him, and he could feel the wet and warmness sinking through his suit.

Trying to keep calm, Robin shifted Batman, who now was now sagging against him.

Robin fell to one knee under the weight, but hastily grabbed both of Batman's arms and wrapped them around his neck, again stood up, shakingly and slowly ran and kicked the doors open.

He spotted the Batmobile across the street and ran.

On the passenger side, with some difficulty, he placed Batman inside and hopped into the driver's seat.

He knew what had happen. Slade, who had lost, had attacked from behind.

_"Damn you Slade"_ Robin thought as he started the Batmobile, before he pulled away, Batgirl skid to a stop next to him.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Not the time to explain. Follow me"

"You can't be driving-"

The rest of her sentence was lost in the screeching of the tires and engine of the Batmobile.

* * *

As he drove, Robin punched a few buttons and contacted Alfred.

"Yes Sir?" Alfred paused, surprised to see Robin.

"Batman needs medical attention. I'll bring him to you…"

"Of course, Master Robin. I will be expecting you and will be prepared"

Robin was aware that he was actually driving vehicle that he thought he would never drive.

_"This would be absolutely amazing and cool if this was a different and lighter situation"_ he thought.

He glanced at Batman, who now looked pale.

_"I should have done something to stop the bleeding" _Robin thought regretfully.

But there had been no time.

He glanced at the back view mirror and saw and was pleased that Batgirl was following behind.

But, he saw another motorcycle light and automatically knew who it was.

* * *

"Slade" he hissed and floored the gas pedal.

Seeing an intersection rapidly approaching, he rapidly turned left.

Glancing back, he noticed that the two were battling behind him.

He continued to turn corners and onto random streets, hoping they could lose Slade.

Suddenly, he heard a scream and glanced back to see only one cycle behind him.

The scream belonged to Batgirl, which meant Slade was now behind him.

Returning his focus to the road, Robin continued to drive; glancing back occasionally to see the cycle was fading away.

Once it was completely dark, Robin relaxed.

_"Lost him"_ he thought and enjoyed the silence as they left Tech City to Gotham.

* * *

The silence did not last long enough.

Abruptly, there was a faint thump before a long and thin blade silently sliced through from above between the two heroes.

"No!" Robin exclaimed out loud and slammed both feet on the breaks.

They screeched to a stop and he hoped that Slade would fly off and onto the road.

But that did not happen.

So, he pressed down on the gas pedal once again.

But the blade had sliced through once more, this time close to Robin.

Robin activated the autopilot and unbuckled his seat belt, ready to do face the enemy once more.

Just as he started to move, the blade sliced through and impaled into Robin's shoulder.

Then, it slid out, making a sick sucking sound and dripping blood.

Robin winced as he moved his shoulder.

It was throbbing intensely, but he ignored it and slipped out through the window and onto the roof.

* * *

"Look what you made me do…" Slade said in a disapproving tone.

The wind hissed and whistled as they sped down the deserted road.

Robin and Slade began to exchange blows, as they move back and forth across the Batmobile.

Robin wobbled unsteadily a couple times, trying to gain a better footing.

Slade then went low, swiftly swiping a leg, causing Robin to lose his footing and fall backwards.

Robin rolled down the windshield and onto the hood, scrambling to get onto his feet.

Slade smoothly slid down the windshield and forced Robin to move back.

"This is more amusing then I thought "Slade said with a chuckle.

"Grrr" Robin growled threw himself at Slade.

"Time for you to go" Slade said amusingly and grabbed and threw Robin off.

* * *

Robin rolled onto the pavement, only receiving small amount of scrapes.

He stood up, numbly, watching as the Batmobile vanished down the road.

Without thinking, he forced himself to break into a run, knowing there was no chance for ever catching up.

That is, until he heard the sound of a motorcycle from behind him.

Twisting around, he saw the familiar cycle.

It pulled and screeched to a stop besides him.

"What happened now? Hop on and tell me" Batgirl muttered.

* * *

So, as they sped after the Batmobile, Robin informed her what happened.

After he was done, they remained silent until the Batmobile became visible.

To Robin's surprise, they came to a complete stop.

"What are you doing? Keep going!" he exclaimed.

"There is no need to keep going, genius…the Batmobile isn't moving" she replied.

She was right. As they sat there, the other vehicle did as well.

So, Robin leapt off the cycle and sprinted to the Batmobile.

On the passenger side, he wrenched the roof door open and climbed inside.

Batman was still there, to Robin's relief.

He heard Batgirl climbing into the driver's seat and tried to start it.

"Hmmm….well, that could explain why it's not starting" she said lightly, holding up a tangled mess of cables.

Robin scowled and climbed out, starting to pace around.

"What are we going to do?" he muttered.

"Well…we have to do something. I wasn't expecting-"Batgirl said as she stood near him, but Robin turned to see her frowning and staring at the ground.

His eyes followed hers and saw a dull flashing light coming from the car.

"It's a bomb" he said calmly.

"We need to do something before we blow up"

"I agree"

* * *

But they never got the chance.

An army of Slade minions had surrounded them, blocking off any escape.

Robin instinctly tried to pull out a bo-staff and bird-a-rangs that weren't there.

"We don't have time for this" he snarled, clenching his fists and started charging at the minions.

Robin fought viciously and recklessly, taking out anything that got into his path.

One by one, the robots spilt, crack, crumbled, and fell apart. But more came, forcing him and Batgirl to go back-to-back.

"Robin, there's too many!" she yelled.

"I know that…but we have to fight and get to the Batmobile!" he shouted back.

"You do it!"

"No…you have to!"

"Fine!"

Robin watched as Batgirl slowly moved away.

But he had to focus on the numerous robots closing on him.

Robin backed up, trying to get some distance between him and the robots.

But, he had bumped right into the arms of a minion, who clamped its arms firmly around him.

Struggling, he was carried to a ditch and saw Slade appearing in front of him.

* * *

"Looks like I win after all…"

"Shut up, you dirty, rotten, evil, lying, cheating, son of a bit-"

The force of the slap knocked the wind out of Robin.

He was quiet, glaring at Slade.

"I was going to wait until you got back to the damn Batcave to kill your little bat family…but for that, I think more measures need to be taken" Slade snapped at him.

"Wait Slade…"

"No…Time to say goodbye…for good Robin"

Robin watched in abhor as Slade casually pushed a button on his wrist and a blast of explosion was heard, along with a blast of bright light and a wave of intense heat washed over the area.

Robin braced himself as the heat struck him, noticing the Slade minion that held him was starting to melt.

He twisted his body and slipped away from it, then watched as metal falling and crashing down around him.

Breaking into a run, Robin past Slade and scrambled back onto the road.

All he saw as a mass pile of scattered Slade bot parts.

He anxiously scanned for the cycle and Batmobile.

For a moment, panic and fear seized him as he reached the exact spot where the Batmobile had been.

_"They can't be dead…please, I can't lose them as well" _Robin thought pitifully.

* * *

Robin stared at the road and noticed a signal that the three had made a long time ago.

The signal meant that Batman and Batgirl were alive and had escaped.

Robin gave a small smile, but it quickly faded as Slade approached him.

"Nothing but pieces and ashes…Now let's go"

_"They escaped…they escaped…even though I am still stuck in this hell that Slade rules, I am just glad that they escaped and Slade doesn't know…" _Robin thought smugly and suddenly felt a intense rush of vertigo.

He collapsed into darkness.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!

Feel free to tell me what you think of the chapter!

Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this story!

You all rock!


	17. Chapter 17: The Beginning of The End

**_A/N: _**Happy New Years! Well, its 3 days after...but still!

So, first off, I want to say THANK YOU to all of you who read, added, and review my story!

You know who you are! ;)

I never thought I would get 46 reviews! Only 4 more until 50 reviews! ^,.,^

Anyways! This chapter is short, but for a good reason!

So...you know what to do! :)

P.S. DOES NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR DC COMICS...

* * *

_**Chapter 17- The Beginning of the End (The Invasion)**_

It was the powerful rumbling and continuous whirling noises that made Robin snap into consciousness.

The floor which he laid on was cool and hard, vibrating moderately, yet forcing him to roll over multiple times and sit up.

One quick glance around the area and he knew he was in some kind of vehicle.

It was bare, except for some weapons and climbing equipment.

Robin frowned and stood up.

If he was in some vehicle, and nobody was around, he could silently escape.

Unless they had cameras, of course.

He searched for any signs of them, but found no traces of any.

So, he wandered over to the only door and tugged.

It did not budge.

Robin then slid the door open and was greeted with an icy blast of wind and snow. He narrowed his eyes and squinted down to see that he was miles up in the air.

He could see the unfamiliar terrain; he estimated that they were a few thousand feet and over the Midwest.

"Traveling by helicopter… figures. There goes my chance to escape unnoticed" he muttered, slamming the door.

Pacing around, Robin began to think any possible other escape methods.

He would throw himself out, if only he had a parachute.

But a part of him knew he had to stay, there was a slim chance that he could attempt to stop Slade from going through his diabioical plan.

_"Ha…who am I kidding? What can I do? If only there was some way..."_ he thought miserably, pacing in circles.

Again, he yanked the door open and peered down below at the icy wonderland below.

* * *

"It is a very interesting and nice change, isn't it?"

Robin sighed, staring down below, seeing the buildings so close, but yet so far from his reach.

"It would be an interesting and nice change if you just leave me the hell alone, Slade"

"Hmmm…well, our lives would get so very dull if I did that. Now, close the door before you end up flying out"

"Sorry, I rather fly out and smash flat into a building then being caged in here with you"

"Well then, suit yourself"

With that, Slade left the area, chuckling, and Robin closed the door, shivering.

"This has to end..soon I hope...somehow" he said out loud as he tried to warm himself up and stop his teeth from chattering.

Robin turned to find Slade gone.

_"How did he just appear and disappear? Must be a hidden door..." _Robin thought.

Then, an idea came to him.

Robin started banging on the walls.

It was only way to bring Slade back.

It worked, as Robin knew it would.

* * *

Slade silently entered, his stance was tense.

"What the hell do you want?" Slade snapped.

Robin wanted to smirk, but kept his face blank.

"Well…now I got your attention…I want a nice warm coat and some food"

Slade crossed his arms.

"You are in no position to demand things"

"I'm not demanding…just pointing out the obvious. Unless you want me to starve and get hypothermia …"

"Still being smug. That will not get you anywhere or anything, Robin"

Robin leaned against a wall and took a deep breath.

He really despise asking for things, but he wanted to survive, so he swallowed his pride.

_"Just act sweet and pitiful and once you get what you want, go back to being you"_ he told himself.

"Okay. Slade, could you please provide me with a warm dependable coat and something to eat?"

Slade stared intensely at him.

Robin held Slade's gaze with his own.

_"Just freaking do it...you know I'm right and I asked nicely" _Robin thought impatiently, shifting slightly.

Finally, Slade spoke, his eye marrowing down at Robin.

"Just be grateful that you are alive because of me"

"Of course…"

Robin watched as Slade melted back into the wall and paced around.

* * *

Slade came back with a sleek coat.

Of course, it was orange and black.

Robin quickly slipped into it.

"If you want to eat, you will have to do your part"

Robin stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Robin asked.

"No…It was a joke. Of course I am serious. Since your clever Bat destroyed your suit, this threat will have to do"

Robin glared at Slade. "And if I refuse?"

"Then, that's your choice. You can starve and die with the others" Slade replied simply and left.

Robin clenched his fists and stared at the wall.

"I hope your plan epically fails!" he shouted.

* * *

About two long hours later, Robin felt the helicopter started to lower.

Sliding the door back open, Robin saw the rooftop that they would land on.

_"Well, I might as well enjoy this while I can..."_ Robin thought, bracing himself.

Then,with a yell, he leapt off, feeling an adrenaline rush as he fell.

He somersaulted as he hit the ground, rolling swiftly onto his feet.

Robin grinned and waved to the helicopter, hoping Slade would see him, and looked around the area.

He saw Slade's target in the distance, his grin fading.

_"I will do something...I won't let Slade do this; not without a fight"_ Robin thought, his determination restored.

* * *

Slade joined him and they stared at the new goal.

"Soon, this all will be mine"

"You are too greedy for your own good"

"Nothing wrong with that"

"Well, it will kill you one day"

"I'll take that chance, now back on the helicopter"

"Why? Too lazy to walk…or run there Slade?"

"Humph. That isn't my style to conquer…They do the walking"

Robin turned to see what Slade was pointing at. Behind them was eternal army of Slade minions, Blockers, Tempests all over, stretching as far as the eye could see.

Ternion was also set lose, the horrid monster's roar echoing throughout the city.

That was when screams and chaos erupted; the beginning of something much worse.

* * *

Back inside the helicopter, Slade let Robin watch the screens.

One screen showed the area they were at, D.C., as citizens fled the invasion.

Other screens showed the same action happening in the major parts of the world.

The third, was Robin's beloved Jump City, slowly crumbling under the invasion.

Robin leaned and watched all three screens hopefully, as he saw his friends, the four Titans, and other Titans and heroes fighting against the horde of endless robots.

Robin became tense as the battled raged on, but not for the best.

"No" he murmured, pressing his face closer to the screens.

That is, until the screens went black.

"What the hell, Slade? I was watching that!" Robin protested heatedly, spinning around, glaring.

"I'm simply saving you the time and agony. There won't be anything to watch"

"Yeah, because it will be over soon. You will be over soon"

"Keep dreaming Robin. That is all you and this world will have..."

* * *

**_A/N: _**Told you it was short! But I hoped you enjoyed it!

Feel free to review and let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18: Last Attempt

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! Long time no see!

So, I am so glad to FINALLY put this up!

I am again, sorry it took me a month to update...

dealing with limited access to a computer and life...it sucks!

Anyways, I want to thank everyone who has been reading, reviewing and adding my stories!

It means the world to me and I do love doing this!

Hey! 51 reviews! I am so happy!

_**XxNika-chanxX **_is the 50th reviewer!

_**Vampy 325**_, I love your spunkiness and thank you for being here for me! ^,.,^

Okay, as you can see this is a long Note...now to get serious...

I want to talk about the plot of this story.

Some may be confused on my plot...

Guess what? I believed I mentioned it earlier!

The random events is all about control and power...which is a part of the plot...

Okay...just wanted to clear that up!

Now read and enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 18- Last Attempt**_

"This is incredibly stupid. I really hope this fails" Robin muttered angrily, just loud enough for Slade to hear.

Which, Slade heard perfectly, since he and Robin were the only two walking down an extended tunnel.

Slade stopped quickly and twisted around, causing Robin to run into him.

"Hey, watch it-"

"You better watch it. The only thing that is being incredibly stupid is you. If you want to survive, I suggest you shut your mouth"

Slade resumed his posture and continued walking.

Robin glared at Slade's back, wishing the villain would just disappear or drop where he stood.

_"There has to something I can do…something! Its bad enough I let him make my friends and I suffer, but to make millions of innocent people suffer…I just can't stand by and do nothing! I will try!"_ Robin thought determinedly, slowly following after Slade.

Shortly, the two came to a stop where the tunnel split into two.

There was a vast group of Slade minions, waiting with the weather control machine, which shone brightly under the tunnel lights.

"Half of you, come with me, the rest of you know what to "Slade said.

Every robot nodded in unison and the group split into two and began to move.

* * *

Without a thought, Robin silently and swiftly slipped from Slade into the group of minions with the weather control machine.

He knew he wouldn't be noticeable, for the minions were slightly taller and wider then he was.

Once they were far into the tunnel, Robin dropped back from the group and followed until they came to a very substantial warehouse room.

Half of the minions split up, half to secure the area, the other half to set up the weather machine.

Robin slid into the shadows and watched as the minions worked on the machine.

They quickly set the machine onto a large metallic platform and Robin looked up to see the ceiling opening to a crystal night sky.

Robin stared then tore his gaze from the sky back to his surroundings.

_"Okay, first thing, take out these robots. Then, figure out how to shut down the weather machine before Slade activates it"_ Robin thought.

* * *

_"A stealthy attack would be best"_ Robin decided as he look above him.

Above him, there were many think and large support girders, both straight and crossing each other. It was perfect for him to hide and attack from.

But, there was one slight problem.

Robin had no way to get up onto one of them.

_"Damn, if only I had my utility belt"_ he thought, missing the familiar accessory.

It looked like he would have to get up there the hard way.

Which was to scale the wall, until he could leap onto a beam.

It would be a difficult task, but Robin had definitely had worse.

Just then, he spotted a small and narrow ledge, located halfway on the wall, which he could jump and pull himself onto.

* * *

That is what he did.

Careful not to betray himself, Robin ran and jumped just enough for his fingertips to grip the lip of the ledge tightly.

He quickly pulled himself up and stood, back against the wall.

Robin's eyes scanned the area.

Nothing was amiss; none of the robots had detected his movements.

_"Good thing Slade made them brainless…okay, halfway there"_ Robin thought amusingly.

Next, he studied the distance between him and the nearest beam.

It wasn't far at all, but Robin knew he had to make this jump count, or else.

He positioned himself and then pushed off the ledge hard.

At that moment, it seemed like time had somehow slowed down.

Robin felt like he was in some kind of action movie.

He stretched his arms and hands out, hoping that he could grab the beam.

But then, reality set in and Robin felt himself fall.

_"Nooooooo!" _he was mentally screamed.

But his fingertips managed to grip the bottom of the beam.

So, there he was, dangling beneath the beam.

_"Okay…at least I did scream out loud or splat all over the floor"_ he thought gratefully.

* * *

Grimacing, Robin rapidly swung his body, back and forth, until he had enough momentum to land on it.

As he swung upward, he let go and experienced the rush of being in the air.

Swiftly, he did a multiple back flip and landed perfectly in a crouch on the beam.

Robin sighed in relief.

_"So far so good, now I need to get these idiots to come here"_ he thought.

He had nothing to distract them with.

Until he saw one of his metallic armor plates on his suit that had survived through his ordeal.

"Perfect" Robin whispered tearing it off eagerly.

"Bombs away" Robin whispered again and dropped the item.

It clattered loudly on the cement floor.

It only took the minions seconds to rush over and surround the cause of the noise.

Robin leapt down, bracing himself for a harsh landing.

But he landed feet first, onto the shoulders of a minion.

The minion looked up at Robin, who slammed both fists into its face.

The circuits sizzled and pieces of metal began to fly.

Robin leapt off as it collapsed.

He landed on another and repeated the action.

This process was efficiently successful and quick, which Robin knew it would be.

But as he leapt for another, one seized his ankle and Robin fell into the arms of the remaining minions.

Which didn't bother Robin, for now he could become more ruthless and reckless.

He flipped one over his shoulder, hearing a satisfying loud crash as it hit the wall.

* * *

Once the very last robot hit the wall and clattered into the pile of its former robots, Robin rushed over to the machine, searching for any kind of switch.

Towards the back, he found it.

It wasn't a switch, but a small computer console.

The screen was blank.

"Hmmm….great. Looks like I am going to hack" Robin muttered, typing fiercely.

It was a complicated task; Slade's system was one of the newest and advanced systems on the market.

Beads of sweat dripped down Robin's forehead as he worked.

Finally, he succeeded and found the data of the machine.

There were two ways Robin could stop it.

One was a self explode, the other was a simple shut down process.

Robin was suspicious about these options, but he didn't hesitate to shut it down.

"I did it…now just get back to Slade" Robin mumbled happily and turned to make his way back; but there stood two men, dressed in black suits.

Robin took them for Secret Service agents.

"It's okay, I stopped the machine, now we can focus and get Slade" Robin told them.

"There is no stopping him…we serve him" they both chanted.

"W-What?" Robin asked, taken back by this.

They grinned at him and then glanced and nodded to each other.

Before Robin could react, they seized him roughly by his arms.

* * *

Robin didn't struggle; just merely let them drag him to Slade.

They went down the tunnel where Slade had gone earlier; until they reached a complete dead end.

The two men used their free hands to push open to a cleverly hidden trapdoor.

Robin was then grabbed and shoved upward.

He landed hard on his stomach on the sophisticated carpeted floor.

He looked up to see the familiar walls of the Oval Office.

He picked himself off the floor and there in front of him, was the President's desk.

Behind it, was Slade.

"I was wondering when you would be back from your pointless adventure" Slade greeted.

"It wasn't so pointless…but you will find out what I was up to" Robin replied, smirking.

"Hmmm…really now? Whatever you had attempted to do, it will not affect me at all"

"Well Slade, I am pretty damn positive it will affect you. Can't conquer the world without it"

Slade chuckled and shook his head amusingly, as he stood up.

Robin didn't expect the chuckle.

He was hoping for a pissed off Slade.

This meant, Slade had known what he was up to or at least, prepared himself in case.

_"Fuck..okay just try to stall him now"_ Robin thought.

"You look awful behind that desk, Slade. You know only one respected man sits there"

"Which happens to be me"

"You are so self concieted, Slade. It makes me sick"

Slade chuckled, standing in a relaxed pose.

"Chuckle all you want Slade and enjoy it while you can, because your plan will fail" Robin commented.

Slade ambled over to him, an amusing gleam in his eye.

"You actually think you have stopped me?"

"Yep, I pretty sure I did. It was a real pain in the ass, but I succeeded"

"Well, congratulations to you, Robin. But let me ask you something…" Slade paused.

"Spit it out" Robin snapped.

"Were you aware that you shut down a replica? That you failed to notice a decoy from an original?" Slade asked smugly.

* * *

Robin trembled, tearing his gaze away from that stare from the masked villain.

_"I can't believe this…how could he have done this? How did he know that I would try to? Of course…he does know me damn well…"_

He was pulled from his thoughts by Slade.

"So very disappointing Robin, I did expect more from you"

"You always fucking say that…if I am such a disappointment to you, why don't you let me go and leave me alone?"

"Sorry Robin, that's not how the game goes"

"Screw the game"

Slade chuckled. "Exactly. That's why I am going to make my own"

"Well Slade, not everybody is fucking interested in your game. Including me"

"Why not Robin? You could have a fulfilling life by my side"

Robin looked up, glaring at the man. "I already had a fulfilling life! You fucking took it away from me, you asshole!"

Robin collapsed onto a cushioned chair.

"So, let me ask you something Slade...Was the whole fucking government was supporting you? They were helping you achieve world domination?" Robin asked weakly.

Slade nodded. "I am not the only selfish greedy person, Robin"

"I know"

" I had made a deal with the government. In exchange for the White House and my domination of the world, I would make sure they would be protected and have a good life"

Robin laughed, "What brainless morons…things aren't going to get better...they just made it worse. They sold out the people for their own safety. No wonder nobody respects this country anymore"

Slade leaned against the wall across from Robin.

"Exactly…but do not fret, I will fix everything"

Slade glanced at the clock.

"The time is very near…I will explain how my system will work later"

"Why? What are you going to do now?" Robin asked tiredly.

"Why Robin, it is time for me to announce my place in the world"

* * *

**_A/N: _**So, what did you think? Huh? Huh?

Robin's last attempt...he tried, but Slade just keeps winning.

So, I bet you noticed that Slade isn't too evil ( to Robin) lately...I did :P lol

Now that we are at the final chapters...will there be a sequel?

You will have to find out ;)


	19. Chapter 19: The End Is Near

_**A/N: **_Hello awesome readers, reviewers, and fellow writers!

So, Chapter 19 is finally up and I really hope you all like it!

Well, there is one more chapter after this...

Oh...there is a new character...but you have to read find out who it is... ;)

This has been a great story to write and thanks for all who read it and reviewed it!

* * *

_**Chapter 19- The End is Near**_

"…You will have exactly twenty four hours to willingly sign up and evacuate, to the spots I have selected. Those who choose to serve me will not regret it, for you will live and have a secure life, and have a guarantee chance to prove yourself to me if you are worthy of moving up in my world. Those who refuse to sign up will simply die. Those who have a lucky streak and survive my attacks, will be hunted down. That is all"

The cameras were shut down as people in the room cheered as Slade stood up.

Slade's world domination speech had ended.

* * *

"Slade, you should have been a politician" Robin commented dryly, afterwards.

"I don't think so….a very dull career" Slade replied.

"Better than being a cheater"

"At least I get what I want"

"That's all you care about"

"Exactly..."

Slade said and continued;

"Hmmm…this place will need some remodeling"

"You even have to destroy a historical building?"

"Yes I do, Robin. It is mine now after all"

Robin scowled.

"So, what is your nickname? Slade the Asshole? Slade the Monster? Stupid? Insane?" Robin asked, receiving a stinging blow to the face and stomach.

"That's enough out of you. My name alone will be feared. You should have learned that by now, by all the mistakes you have made" Slade snapped.

Robin regained his posture, but inside he shook. Slade's last sentence stung, but the villain was right…

* * *

It was silent as the two walked down an empty hallway.

Robin had no idea where they were going, but apparently, Slade did.

They traveled down many hallways, until they reached a small ordinary door.

"This is where you will stay for now, until I get things situated. Open it..." Slade said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

So, Robin opened the door and groaned.

It was a basic broom closet.

"I am not going in there. I want a real room"

Slade gripped Robin's arm and flung him into the closet.

"Until you can behave yourself, like you should have been from the beginning, this is where you will stay" Slade said and slammed and locked the door.

"You fucking asshole!" Robin yelled at the door, slamming his fist into it.

It was pitch black until Robin felt around and found a dangling light bulb.

The room was instantly brightened and Robin pushed aside the brooms, mops, buckets, and other cleaning products so he could curl up to sleep.

Unfortunately, sleep came easily to Robin that night.

* * *

When Robin woke up, an intense feeling of despair washed over him.

Here he was, locked in a pitiful broom closet as Slade was going to destroy and conquer the world.

Robin stood up and stretched, loosing up the tense muscles.

As he did, the door clicked and opened, reveling bright light.

Robin raised a hand over his eyes and took a look at who was in the doorway.

It was the two guys who had caught and brought him to Slade.

"Mr. Slade will see you now" they chanted.

"What? Slade is too good enough to fetch me himself now?" Robin grumbled, stepping out of the closet.

The two men ignored him and seized his arms.

Robin sighed and let them drag him to Slade.

* * *

Slade was talking on the phone when the three entered the room.

The villain hastily ended the call and stood up.

"What do you want now?" Robin asked bitterly.

Slade narrowed his eye at the boy.

"I want you to be in my sights for when I tear this world asunder"

"Ugh…can't I at least get a shower and food?"

"I suppose…you do smell" Slade leered.

Robin growled but bit his tongue.

He would not provoke Slade, especially when showers and food were at stake.

"I have someone I would like you to meet, Robin. Since I will be extremely busy getting this under control, she will be watching and making sure you do what I want"

"Who is she?" Robin asked, suspiciously.

"Ivy" Slade called out.

* * *

Immediately, a petite, slender redhead woman entered the room. She was extremely beautiful, her hair pulled into a unique styled bun. Her pale face was smooth and fairy-like and her eyes were a intriguing green. She wore a black business suit, with a silver "S" emblem on the breast pocket and cuffs of the sleeves.

_"I hope she is better than Elizabeth"_ Robin thought, shuddering at the name.

"You know what to do" Slade said to the redhead.

"Of course, Sir" she replied, bowed, and then beckoned Robin to follow her.

"There is much to explain to you. But after cleaning up and a meal first" Ivy said, giving Robin a sincere smile.

Robin didn't return the smile, he definitely couldn't trust her.

At least, not yet.

But he would be polite.

"Thanks, I would be interested to hear what you had to say. After listening to Slade all the time, it will be a nice change" Robin commented.

Ivy laughed and shook her head.

"I imagine so…Well, here we are. The grand bathroom; well one of them…everything you require will be there, including an outfit"

"Thanks" Robin replied and slid into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

* * *

Ivy was right, everything was actually in there.

He selected the materials he needed and turned on the shower, watching as thick steam rose from the shower.

But, he glanced down and had no idea how to get the once fashionable and controlling apprentice suit off.

It was still attached to the skin.

Robin began to tug, pull, yank, rip, scratch ferociously, but was not successful.

Sighing heavily, he opened the door ajar and peeked out, seeing Ivy.

"I am afraid that isn't clean enough" she teased.

"Um…I didn't start…See, I have this problem" Robin muttered, blushing and pointing to the suit.

"Ah, I see your dilemma. Wait in there, I shall be right back with the solution" Ivy replied and took off down the hallway.

Robin closed the door and waited, which wasn't long.

There was a short rap on the door.

* * *

"Come in" Robin said.

Ivy opened and slipped through the door, giving Robin a grin.

She then held up a small and metallic object, similar to a laser pointer.

Robin shifted warily.

"So, that looks like a laser pointer" he remarked.

"Indeed it does, but this is one of Slade's many new technological advances"

"Oh, didn't know Slade cared enough to make technological advances"

"Well, he does want people to survive to serve him"

"Good point"

"Ready?" Ivy asked, standing behind him.

"Sure"

* * *

Robin was expecting some kind of intense and never before seen technological experience, but he felt nothing at all.

The only thing he felt was her fingers prying the suit partically off.

"That's it? A laser beam is the best thing Slade could come up with?" Robin blurted out, his tone disappointed.

"Well, I believe you are familiar with Titanium Carbon Alloy, which is pretty much is what the suit is made of, which is close to impossible to penetrate it. Well, this simple laser beam just slice through like if the suit was butter" Ivy said amusingly.

"Hmmm….well, if Slade can create hover boards and flying cars, then I will be deeply impress" Robin replied.

"Guess we will have to see, won't we? Is there anything else you require, Robin?"

"No…no thanks"

Ivy left the room quickly and Robin relocked it. Now, he would take his time and enjoy the solitude and the shower.

* * *

Awhile later, Robin was fully dressed and ready for whatever was going to happen.

His outfit was regular civilian clothes, something he would have worn all the time; his mask was replaced by a new one.

Ivy beamed happily at him the moment he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Well, look at you! You look great"

"Thanks. Have you been waiting for me all this time?"

"Yes I have. Part of the job, I am afraid. Since we a bit behind schedule, let's quickly make our way to the dining room and eat breakfast. Afterwards, I will take you to Slade"

* * *

Breakfast was simply enjoyable.

Robin dug into his food and ate as if he was famished.

Ivy laughed and teased at his eating habits and listen to him talk about his friends.

There was an awkward silence after Robin had finished.

But, Robin had to find out something…anything about her.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

Ivy froze.

Her eyes staring at him, and then quickly dropped down to her plate.

"Would you prefer that be uncivil towards you?"

"No! It's just…I don't know" Robin answered hastily.

Ivy looked back up at him.

"You remind me so much of him…" she whispered; Robin barely heard it.

"Who?" he asked gently.

"My son"

"Where is he?"

"Dead"

Again, there was another silence, but Robin didn't mind.

He liked Ivy, she was his closest ally right now.

"I'm sorry" Robin said softly.

"Thank you. But that is why I cannot be cruel to you…plus, I don't have an evil side"

"Then why are you here? Why work for Slade?"

"My sister…Elizabeth forced me"

The fork Robin held slipped through his fingers and clattered onto the table.

What seemed long time ago, Robin had been tortured by that malicious woman.

Robin couldn't believe that Ivy was related to someone that sinister.

* * *

Robin abruptly stood up and looked at her.

"Your sister was Elizabeth? The cold hearted evil insane bitch who loved Slade? Do you know what she did to me?" Robin asked angrily.

Ivy bit her lip and looked at him sadly.

"Yes, I did know. She practically bragged to anyone who would listen…"

"Oh that's just great" Robin snapped.

"But Robin, please don't judge or compare me to her! I hated her as much as you! She was the one who murdered my son!" Ivy pleaded, and then burst into tears.

Robin was stunned.

Here, was a woman who had suffered as much and probably more than he had.

How could he get so angry for her being related to a monster?

Feeling guilty and ashamed, Robin ambled over next to her.

"I really am sorry…I do know what it's like to lose someone" Robin murmured sadly.

Ivy looked at him.

"You lost your parents, didn't you?"

"Yes"

Robin at that moment didn't care how she knew about his parents, but he cared that this woman was in the same hell he was in and she was alone, just like him.

* * *

To his astonishment, Ivy embraced him and cried.

Robin stood there, unsure what to do.

He gave some soft comforting pats and hugged her back.

It was the least he could do for upsetting her.

At that moment, the door behind them crashed open.

The two released their hold and leapt away from each other.

In the doorway, stood Slade.

"Slade…"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear whatever pitiful excuse you have. I told you to do something and here you are, crying and hugging my-"

"Oh, fuck you Slade! Leave her alone!" Robin snarled angrily.

The villain glared at him.

"I'll deal with you later" Slade growled.

Then, Slade back hand slapped Ivy, who whimpered at the impact and fell.

Immediately, Robin leapt and delivered a roundhouse kick at Slade.

Slade stumbled back and Robin leapt at him throwing some jabbing punches.

Slade eluded them and backed away.

"Is that a retreat Slade? What's the matter, afraid to kick my ass?" Robin taunted.

Slade glared at more once more.

"I merely do not have the time to engage you in a fight right now, Robin. After all, in exactly fifteen hours, the world will fall and become mine…I will be busy. I suggest you enjoy the rest of the day while you can" Slade said, turning and walking away.

It was deathly quiet as Robin helped Ivy up.

There was nothing to say.

Only that the end was nearing…

* * *

**_A.N: _**Well...that was chapter 19!

I hope you enjoyed it...Feel free and review!

Let me know what you thought about Ivy...

So...I am debating if I should tell you if there is going to be a sequel or not...

Ah, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out ;)


	20. Chapter 20: It's All Over

**_A/N: _**Hello everyone! I can't believe that I am sitting here, writting the last notes for Darker Days.

I am freaking out right now!

For the millionth tme, I want to thank everyone who took the time to read, review, or add my story.

It means alot to me and I hope you enjoyed this story.

So, I give you Chapter 20...the final chapter of Darker Days!

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 20- It's All Over**_

It was late afternoon.

Ivy had given Robin a tour of the building, explaining Slade's intensions with it. The renovations, the additions, etc.

But Robin had barely listened, his mind far, far away, to his home, to his friends and other teammates.

He wondered what they were doing, if they understood what danger they were in.

Sure, his friends and Honorary Titans were all unique and could take care of themselves, but could they survive all the weather attacks and Slade's endless army of minions?

The ache in his chest grew painfully worse as the day went by.

He badly missed Titan Tower and his friends.

They had been through so much together and now, he wouldn't be there with them.

To fight or die with them.

It just wasn't right!

Robin's thoughts then turn to Slade.

Rage, as always, flared up inside Robin at the name.

Slade was unstoppable…it wasn't fair!

* * *

Ivy had noticed Robin's fierce and intimidating scowl, paused in her tracks.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

"No! I am not alright! I don't want to be here! " Robin answered heatedly.

"I know…but-"

Wordlessly, Robin punched the nearest wall as hard as he could.

There was a loud cracking sound and a large, deep, and cracked indent where he had punched.

"I wish that was Slade's face" Robin growled.

Ivy was silent, watching him.

"It's only going to get worse…only worse…" Robin mumbled crossly.

"Only if you make it worse" Ivy replied.

"Are you saying I should give up? Give up for good? Be Slade's good obedient boy?"

"Robin…I am not saying that. Well, the last question is a yes, but it's for the best if you start accepting that there is nothing you…or anybody can do about it"

Robin shook his head.

"I had plenty of chances to do something about it…but I FUCKED UP!" Robin yelled loudly.

Ivy smiled, and then started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Robin snapped at her angrily.

"I think this is good for you…you need to rant and someone to listen"

"Yeah! I am like a fucking time bomb over here!"

"Well..." Ivy giggled, and then continued "let's go a quiet place for you to explode"

* * *

_**Awhile later…**_

"Thanks for listening to me, Ivy"

"No problem, it's the least I could do and boy, you are like a time bomb…you blew me away!" Ivy replied and the two laughed.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Ivy asked lightly as she and Robin walked down the elegant plush carpet hallway.

Robin quickly went somber, thinking of earlier.

_"I would like to be home, hanging with my friends and not have to worry about Slade making everyone suffer and taking over the world"_ Robin thought unhappily.

"Nothing…there's no way in hell Slade will allow me to do what I want" he answered unhappily, shrugging his shoulders.

"What would you like to do?" Robin then asked; it seemed polite.

"Well, I would love to be home as well…working in my large wonderful and beautiful garden…" she answered dreamily.

"Oh, that's interesting…too bad it's going to be ruined"

"Well…not really, Slade is letting me move it here"

"What? Really? That's the nicest thing Slade probably has ever done…besides making me cookies"

Ivy broke out laughing.

She laughed harder and harder, until tears rolled down her face.

"Slade...made you cookies?" she gasped.

Robin grinned.

"Oh, you will love this story…"

* * *

Now, just as Robin finished telling his story; they had reached and paused outside Slade's office.

"Well, I have to go pick up Slade from his meetings. There is a library, bowling alley, movie theater, gym, and an indoor swimming pool if you get bored" Ivy said.

"Hmmm…okay. I think I'll just wander around for a bit" Robin replied as he walked past her and turned down onto another hallway.

He already decided that he would make one last attempt to stop Slade.

Or at least, in contact with his friends and/or Batman.

Robin turned onto another hallway, circling around Slade's office.

As he grew closer to the hallway where he and Ivy walked down, Robin pressed his back to the wall and slowly inched his way to the edge, stopping so he wouldn't expose himself.

It was quiet.

Robin slowly peered around the corner, only to see the hallway empty.

Sighing in relief, Robin sprinted to the door.

Robin grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, expecting it to be locked, but instead, it opened.

Without hestitation, Robin slid through and closed it quietly.

Immediately, Robin ambled to the desk, hoping whatever Slade had in there, would help him to stop Slade or help him get in contact with his friends.

Robin figured Slade would have the drawers locked or have nothing in them, but he easily opened the top drawer, to see the remote to the weather control machine.

Robin's heart pounded crazily as he picked it up cautiously.

_"Slade could have a defense mechanism on here…but why would he leave this unguarded?" _Robin thought uneasily.

_"Unless Slade is becoming careless…anyways, I better destroy this quickly and get the hell out of here"_ Robin thought and raised the remote above him, ready to smash the object to pieces.

The world would be saved.

* * *

Just as Robin's arm began to swing downward, the very familiar large gray gloved hand caught him by the wrist firmly and Robin felt the other hand close and crush around his neck.

_"No…no…no...he couldn't have gotten here so quickly…"_ Robin thought desperately.

Again, he had been too slow.

"Slade" Robin hissed defiantly, struggling to free himself.

"Robin, I do not approve of you sneaking into my office"

"I was bored…not your office...you should lock the door then. You're getting sloppy, Slade" Robin panted, still struggling.

"I suggest you drop that remote and shut your mouth, if you want to live"

"Well, I am not going to either..so just finish me off quickly"

Robin gasped in pain as the grip around his wrist and neck dug into his skin and squeezed harder.

The remote slipped out of his fingers and clattered onto the desk.

Slade switched Robin to his other hand, turning him around, so they were face to face.

"This is the last time I will tolerate disobedience" Slade growled in Robin's face.

"You…keep…telling…me…that…but…I…don't…think…you…mean…it" Robin barely managed to get out.

"You are just lucky that I want to keep you around"

"Yeah…Lucky me" Robin whispered sarcastically.

Again, Slade squeezed and then released his hold.

Robin collapsed in a heap in front of Slade's feet, gasping and inhaling large amounts of air.

Slade kicked him in the ribs, not hard enough to break them, but hard enough for Robin to get the message.

Robin flinched and quickly rolled over onto his hands and knees.

His throat, wrist, and now his side were throbbing painfully.

"Since you and I have some time on our hands, let's go somewhere more...practical" Slade said, reaching down and yanking Robin up onto his feet.

Robin swayed, feeling dizzy as he was now on his feet.

With a shove from Slade, Robin stumbled forward into the hallway.

Robin tried to say something, but his throat was extremely sore.

"Now Robin, we have been a lot together, have we not? I admit, I was a bit harsh in the beginning …but believe me, it was for your own good…"

_"A bit harsh? That's an extreme understatement"_ Robin thought as the two walked down the hallway.

He had a feeling where they were going.

Slade paused, glancing down at Robin.

"I will keep being harsh, until you are smart enough to behave and obey me"

Robin winced as he tried to speak.

"Also, you are going to change after we are done…"

"Not into that apprentice suit" Robin rasped out.

"Hmmm… it's either that or nothing at all"

"I'll take the suit"

"That's what I thought"

* * *

It was painful to talk, but Robin wasn't going to let Slade do all the talking.

Of course, Robin was correct on their destination.

The very instant they entered the gym; Robin was immediately leaping, ducking, and rolling away from Slade's aggressive attacks.

Robin and Slade silently and aggressively sparred for awhile, until Ivy came in and stood with Robin's apprentice suit.

"Impressive performance, sir" Ivy complimented Slade, as she walked up to them.

Slade chuckled.

"That wasn't even close to my best, Ivy. Just a little warm up"

"I believe you, sir. Dinner is ready as well as the conference room and movie theater"

"Very good"

Slade turned to Robin.

"Shower, change, and then come eat"

* * *

Now in the fancy dining room, dressed in Slade's apprentice suit, Robin sat across from Slade.

Robin ate very little; he had lost his appetite.

But, he drank like crazy, parched from Slade's choking grip and the sparring.

Slade had noticed that Robin had eaten very little and was glaring at the boy.

Robin returned the glare and scowled.

"What are you looking at?"

"I am looking my apprentice, who doesn't eat"

"I am watching my figure"

Slade made no comment, only snickering as he finished his food, then pushing the plate way.

Robin followed suit, pushing his plate away as well.

"Since, you refuse to eat...I think…it is time"

"What? For dessert?"

Slade rolled his eye.

"Smart ass"

"Better then a dumb one...like you"

"You are being awfully cocky…"

"Yeah…well, I was just thinking about something that I told Ivy…"

Slade's eye narrowed.

"What did you tell her?"

Now, Robin snickered, enjoying that he now had Slade, even if it would be short lived.

"Well…" Robin paused dramatically.

Slade slammed his fist on the table.

"Tell me" he growled.

"Well…I told her you made cookies for me…that I wish you were that nice all the time"

"You are very damn lucky I wasn't there"

"I kept telling myself that whenever you are not around"

* * *

Robin followed Slade and Ivy, once again feeling as he had during the morning.

The moment they entered the conference room, it erupted into an explosion of greetings and cheers.

It was crowded, packed with Slade's loyal followers, ones that wanted to make it big in Slade's world.

Robin recognized a large number from Slade's former lair as the crowd parted to let them through.

Ivy nodded for Robin to sit in the corner as she and Slade sat next to each other at the large conference table.

The camera rolled into the room, focusing on Slade.

"I have given you plenty of time to choose. You are either with me or against me. Those who are with me will be protected and will survive, you already have my word. Now, in a mere ten minutes, the world will be mine. Fear and respect me…for I am Slade"

Slade nodded and the camera shut down and the room once again exploded into intense cheering.

It made Robin sick to be in the same room with these people.

Robin watched as Slade held up a hand and was amazed how instantly the room quieted.

"Now, let us go to a more comfortable place to watch the world crumble beneath me" Slade announced and led the noisy crowd out of the room.

Ivy stood up, waiting for Robin.

"Come along Robin"

"I don't want to go"

But, Robin stood up reluctantly.

* * *

"Well, at least that speech wasn't too long" Ivy commented, giving Robin a sincere smile as they walked and followed the crowd.

Robin said nothing, only watching his black and titanium plated legs and shoes.

He couldn't speak or think.

There was nothing to say.

* * *

Ivy and Robin entered the private movie theater.

Ivy gently gripped his arm and led him to the front of the room, to the front row.

Slade was sitting in the center seat and he chuckled as Ivy helped Robin sit down next to Slade.

Ivy then sat on Robin's other side.

"I think this is going to be the best movie we will ever see" Slade whispered amusingly into Robin's ear.

Robin gripped both arms of the chair, fear taking hold of him.

_"Please...please...don't let this happen..."_ he thought, knowing wishful thinking wouldn't do anything.

He then turned his head to see two other walls were replaced by screens.

Slade stood up and faced the room full of people.

"Finally, it is time…enjoy the show" was all Slade said and sat back down.

The countdown began, almost everyone in the room chanting in harmony.

Robin glanced desperately around him, only to see excited faces and the screens flashing different parts of cities and countries.

Then, his eyes flickered to Slade, who held the remote in his left hand.

"5…4…3…2…1…0!"

Robin wanted to scream, shout, yell, or even attack as Slade pushed a button on the remote.

There was an intense rumble from beneath and around him.

It grew louder and louder, but the room remained unaffected by it.

Robin's masked eyes flickered to the screen on the right, to see the Great Plain states now experiencing vast tornados that were wiping out anything that stood in their path.

It then flicked to the Midwest, Eastern, and Southern states becoming buried in snow.

Then, Robin looked at the screen to his left, seeing Japan, China, and Australia being swept under massive tsunamis.

Those were only a few places that were being destroyed.

* * *

Robin was shaking in his seat, his eyes closed.

It was taking everything he had not to look weak in front of all these horrid people, excluding Ivy.

He would and need to mourn for all the innocent people who perished or would die, his friends and other teammates, and his family, Alfred and Batman.

_"He's not done…it's not over yet"_ Robin thought, feeling sick to his stomach, now figuring what Slade was up to.

Slade had saved one very certain area for last for them to watch.

* * *

After what seem like an eternity, the fierce rumbling stopped and Slade stood up, clapping.

Everyone in the room followed his lead, all but Robin.

Robin glanced up as Slade looked down at him.

He could sense Slade's sinister smile beneath his mask.

Slade turned and yanked Robin out of his seat.

Robin was glad for Slade's firm grip, for his legs were shaking very badly.

They were facing the crowd, who leered and snickered at Robin.

But, they fell silent and focused on Slade.

"Behold my loyal members, this is Robin, the little bird who could fly…until I clipped his wings and took his world away. Now, you are seeing the very last of the heroes…the last of his kind" Slade said, chuckling.

There was quiet laughter and gleefully murmuring in the crowd.

"Now, this is the grand finale…a special place that Robin and I share…"

Slade turned, forcing Robin to turn around in front of him.

There on the screen, was Jump City, looking beautiful and bright as ever and Titans Tower stood majestically on the horizon.

"Nooo…" Robin whimpered, horror and dread filling him.

It was the only thing he could say.

"Oh yes, Robin…This is your ultimate punishment" Slade whispered in Robin's ear.

The click of a button was heard.

Robin screamed as he watched helplessly as Jump City and Titans Tower exploded at once, into and engulfed in a fiery ball of flames.

* * *

**_A/N: _**That is the end of Darker Days!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review and let me know what you think!

I would have put "The End"...but is it the end?

Well...what do you think? ;)

Til next time!


End file.
